Naruto The Next Chosen One
by KuronoDono12
Summary: While meditiating Luke Skywalker gets visited by the spirits of Obi-Wan, Yoda, and his Father, they tell him there is a threat to the entire galaxy looming and that the force has chosen its next Chosen One who will be the one to lead the galaxy's forces to combat the threat enter Naruto Uzumaki, will contain Blood, Violence, Language, Lemons Gore, NarutoxAnkoXHintaxAayla Secura
1. Chapter 1 The Next Chosen One

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclamimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars**

**Yavin 4: 11 years after Return of the Jedi**

Sitting in lotus position mediating was Luke Skywalker Grand Master of the newly re-formed Jedi order he was reflecting on all the events that lead him to where he was now, from growing up on his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, his Uncle buying a pair of droids that would ultimately start his adventure from some Jawas, taking the little blue and white astromech droid R2-D2 that had a message from Princess Leia of Alderann to see Ben Kenobi who turned out to be Obi-Wan Kenobi former Jedi Master before the fall of the Republic to the Imperial Empire at the end of Clone Wars, who then told him how his father was a Jedi with him before being killed, racing back to his Uncle and Aunts farm to find them both dead before head to Mos Eisley to hire a pilot to take them to Alderann to deliver the secret Death Star plans to the rebellion and meeting a smuggler and his co-pilot wookie named Han Solo and Chewbacca respectively who agreed to take them to Alderann in his ship the Millennium, Obi-Wan teaching him the ways of the Force while they traveled through hyper-space that was the moment when things started to go downhill.

First they leave hyper-space and end up right in the middle of an asteroid field, which turned out the be what was left of Alderann after the Empire test fired the Death Star destroying the planet and everyone on it, then they caught in a tractor beam and pulled toward what appeared to be a large moon but turned out to be the Death Star

After landing in one of the docking bays, knocking out a pair of storm troopers and taking their armor so that Han and himself could blend in and locate the Princess while Obi-Wan shuts down the tractor beam, after some searching they locate the Leia are forced to escape down a trash chute, before making it back to ti the Millennium Falcon and noticing Obi-Wan fighting Darth Vader before Obi-Wan turns to see look before letting Vader strike him down, Luke begins shooting at the storm troopers before getting pulled onto the Falcon and escaping the Death Star, before heading to Yavin 4 to meet up with the rest of the Rebellion and plan the assault on the Death Star

After landing and reuniting with his old friend Biggs Darklighter and going over the plan of attack getting situated in his X-wing with Artoo strapped in as his astromech and taking off with the rest of the rebel pilots to blow up the Death Star, then there was the attack rebel pilots dying one after the other till there were hardly any left, Luke starting his attack run with Biggs, and Wedge Antilles backing him up, three Tie-Fighters with Vader as the pilot for one of them falling in behind them, Wedge getting hit and having to break off the attack, Biggs trying to by him as musch time as possible to fire his proton torpedoes into the Death Stars exhaust port, hearing Obi-Wan telling him to use the force, Vader killing Biggs and lining up a shot on him, Han coming in at the last minute to save him allowing him to destroy the Death Star giving the rebellion its first major victory over the Empire and heading back to Yavin 4

A few years pass and the Rebellion is on the ropes after multiple defeats before they end up on Hoth, getting stranded in a blizzard and Obi-Wan's force ghost tell him to go the Dagobah system to train under Master Yoda, getting rescued by Han and getting back the base in time for the Empire to attack, fighting off the Imperial forces before having to abandon the base in his X-wing with Artoo, crash landing on Dagobah meeting Yoda and beginning his training, then receiving a vison of his friends in danger and blasting off to Cloud City, where Leia, Han, Chewabacca, and C-3PO have been captured by Vader after Han's friend Lando Calrissian betrays them, Han getting frozen in carbonite given to the bounty hunter Boba Fett to deliver to Jabba the Hutt, before Lando rescues Leia, Chewbacca and C-3PO while later running into Artoo after he gets separated from Luke, and getting to the Falcon, his confrontation with Vader who corners him before slicing off his hand and revealing that his is actually his Father, falling off the platform he was on and falling though the ventilation pipes before catching himself on a weathervane, calling out to Leia using the force resulting in her having Lando pull the Millennium Falcon around and pick him up before meeting up with the Rebel fleet.

A few more years passing by before he along with Leia, Lando, and Chewbacca infiltrate Jabba's palace and rescue Han before he leaves to see Yoda again while Leia, Han,, Chewbacca, and Lando rejoin the fleet, meeting with Yoda for the final time as he reveals that Luke has a sister before becoming one with the force, Obi-Wan appearing before him again to reveal that Leia is his sister and that Vader is indeed his father Anakin Skywalker, returning to the fleet and going over the plan of attack on the new unfinished Death Sat and learning that the Emperor himself is going to be, going with Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Artoo, and C-3PO to the forest moon of Endor where the Death Stars shield array is while it its being built, landing on the moon and getting separated from Leia getting caught by Ewoks, C-3PO becoming their god, turning himself into to Vader to try and convince him there is still good in him, meeting the Emperor, watching as the Rebel fleet attacks the Death Star only to get caught in a trap, dueling his Father again, before getting the better of him and cutting off his hand which was robotic, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca blowing up the Shield relay, Lando piloting the Millennium Falcon into the Death Star with Wedge right behind him his X-wing to blow up its core, the Emperor telling him to strike his father done, him refusing and the Emperor attacking him, his Father sacrificing himself to kill the Emperor, dragging his dying father to a shuttle so they can escape from the rapidly exploding Death Star, his father asking him to remove his mask so he can see him with his own eyes at least once before he dies, him doing so and his father dying shortly afterwards, escaping the Death Star right before it explodes, burning his father's body on a funeral pyre and joining everyone for the festivities,

The following years he establishes the Jedi Academy bring back the Jedi Order to the galaxy but making changes to the code so that there isn't a repeat of what happened with his father, he allows jedi to more relationships and families, He meets Mara Jade and Ex-Imperial who later becomes his Wife which leads him to where his now meditating.

Luke finishes reflecting on his life so far and opens his eyes to see the Force ghosts of Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and his Father Anakin Skywalker standing before him "Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, Father what's going on for all three of you too appear before me at the same time it must be serious" he says Obi-Wan nods his head "Indeed it is Luke there is a great Darkness looming in the future the likes of which that has never been seen before that threatens the Entire galaxy" at this Luke's eyes widen before turning serious "The force as spoken and chose the next Chosen One who will lead the galaxy in the fight against the coming Darkness, and you must find and teach him the ways of the force"

Luke nods his head as Obi-wan continues "The force has determined that the threat is so great that they not only will you be teaching but Master Yoda, Father, myself will also be teaching him, and he will lean Sith techniques at styles in addition to those of the Jedi" Luke's couldn't believe what he was hearing purposely teaching a Jedi, Sith techniques and styles it was insane "But Obi-wan wouldn't he become a Sith and fall to the Darkside then" Obi-Wan shakes his head "Not with proper guidance and a strong will he wouldn't the force has chosen the child to not only lead the Galaxy against the looming darkness but also bring a new age to force as the first "Grey Jedi"" this shocks Luke but he soon recovers "Where is the child located and what does he look like" his father then speaks for the first time since the three of the appeared before Luke "The boy has spiky hair blonde hair that reminds you of the sun, he has the blue eyes as deep as the deepest seas on Kamino however they hold much pain loneliness while at the same time holding the fires of determination, he has 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek, and contains a great entity within him that his parents were force to seal within him the night of his birth by his parents who were a man that moved in a flash of yellow and a woman was known as the red death and held the entinty sealed within him before it was forcibly removed upon his birth " as he finishes Yoda then speaks "In Unknown Regions his home planet is, Elemantia it is called village called Konoha does he live" Luke hears this and asks "But Master Yoda if his home-world is located in the Unkown Regions how will I find it"

Yoda merely chuckles "hehe Trust in the force you must guide you it will" Luke nods "Alright I will leave immediately Luke then gets up bows to the three of them before leaving towards the Hangar, As he enters the hangar he sees Leia, Han, Chewbacca C-3PO and Artoo talking with his wife Mara Jade-Skywalker, they look over to see him and wave

Leia walks over to her brother and gives him a hug "Luke it's good to see you how have you been" he smiles and returns the hug "I have been well Leia thanks for asking" Luke releases the hug and Leis senses something wrong "Luke what's wrong" he shakes his head "Come on Leis this is something everyone needs to hear" she nods her head as they walk over to the group

Han looks over at Leia and Luke as they walk over Han notices a certain look in Luke's eyes "Hey Luke what's up you have that look in your eyes that says "Something big is about to happen" Luke only nods "You have no idea how big it is Han, I was meditating when Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and my Father all appeared before me" he says shocking everyone, sure there were times when one of the of them would appear but for all three of them to appear at the same time some REALY big must be about to go down, Han just shakes his head "Well shit this can't be good, how bad is it Luke" Luke looks at Han grimly "they said the force told them that a Darkness the likes of which the galaxy has never seen is coming and it will make the Empire look like a small swoop gang" they are all stunned speechless until Han breaks the silence my summing up what they are all thinking "Well shit" Luke nods "They also said that the force has chosen the next "Chosen One" who will be the determining factor in fighting the looming darkness and the one to Lead the fight against it" Leia then speaks up "Incredible, please tell us they told who it was and where we can find him"

Luke nods "They said he is from a planet Known as Elemantia out in the Unknown Regions and lives in a village called Konoha, they described him as boy with spiky hair blonde hair that reminds you of the sun, he has the blue eyes as deep as the deepest seas on Kamino however they hold much pain loneliness while at the same time holding the fires of determination, he has 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek, and contains a great entity within him that his parents were force to seal within him the night of his birth who were a man that moved in a flash of yellow and a woman was known as the red death and held the entity sealed within him before it was forcibly removed upon his birth " they all think about it for a minute before Han says "Well it would've been nice if we had a name but considering how detailed of a description we have it shouldn't be hard to find him, as long as we have the coordinates to his home world"

Mara then adds her input "I take it they want you to bring him here to train him as a jedi" Luke nods "There is more to it than that, due to how great of a threat the coming darkness is the force as decided that not only will I be teaching him but so will Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and our father Leia" this stuns everyone as they realize just how dire the situation must be for something like this to happen Luke then continues "They also said that the force states that he must be taught Jedi AND Sith techniques and styles for him to have a chance of combating the what's to come" now if everyone wasn't shocked already then this was the kicker

Mara recovers first and asks "But that's insane what if he succumbs to the darkside" Luke shakes his head "They said that the force told them that his will and determination is so strong that there is no chance of that happening and that he will bring a new age in the ways of the force as the first "Grey Jedi"" he finishes they think for a minute before Han says "Well what are we standing around here for lets go and get this kid and start preparing for the whatever is coming" Leia nods "Yes the more time we spend talking here the less time we have to prepare I will inform Mon Monthma, Admiral Ackbar, General Garm, and the others about this and start building up our forces

Luke nods "okay lets go in the Falcon they said the force will guide me so I'm sure we wil find him" with that they all get in the Falcon and head to Elemantia to find the one person that may save them from whatever is coming.

One month later

The Millennium Falcon sits above a Planet in the Unknown Regions, it is typical Garden-Type Planet with what appears to be one large continent visible surrounded by ocean hover in orbit above said planet is a single moon this is the Planet Elemantia home to the force's new "Chosen One" that is destined to lead the galaxy against its greatest threat ever standing in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon are Mara, Leia, Chewbacca and Han as Luke sits meditating, he then opens his eyes before getting up "I have his general location we need to go in and land away from the Village as to not draw attention to ourselves" everyone nods before Han takes the controls and pilots the Falcon into the planet's atmosphere Luke then says "I will then go and search for the boy in the village and then talk to whoever is in charge and explain the situation to him" everyone nods again as Han sets the Falcon down in a forest clearing near the village, and Luke sets out.

Luke walks up to the tall gates of Konoha and marvels at how sturdy they look while seeming to be made of just wood, as he walks into the village the force suddenly screams at him that something is wrong up ahead and he races off in that direction hoping to get there in time

5 year old Naruto Uzumaki was running for his life with a mob of villagers hot on his heels, they were yelling the usual things like "Kill the Demon', "Finish what the Fourth Started" and things like that, as he is running a girl with pupiless white eyes and and midnight-blue hair sees him being chased and runs to get the Hokage,

Naruto turns a corner into an alley hoping to lose the mob but ends up in a dead end before turning around to see the mob coming towards him and that when they pounce on him hitting and kicking him while yelling things like "Die Fox" "This is for all those you killed" and things like that he tries to curl into a ball to lessen the blows when he hears someone say "What's going on here" and looks to see a man with blonde hearing wearing a brown hooded cloak, shirt and pants with some silver cylinder hanging from his waist, before blacking out.

Luke runs as the force guides him until he turns a corner and sees a mob of adults hitting and kicking something on the ground, looking closer he sees that it's a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with 3 whicker-like marks on each cheek and thinks _"Its him the boy Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and Father told me about, I need to act fast before they kill him" _thinking quickly he says "What's going on here" some of the mob turns to look at him and says what's it look like were killing the Demon Brat now either join in or go away" Luke frowns before raising his hand "All of you will stop this instant" they immediately stop, he then says "You will all go turn yourself into the Authorities and pay for your crimes" the mob then leaves and Luke walks over to the boy and kneels down checking his wounds he then senses 5 people appear behind him "Who are you and what are you doing to Naruto"

Luke stands up before placing his hands up like he is surrendering "My name is Luke Skywalker and I sensed someone was on trouble and found a mob beating this young boy here and used one of my abilities to make them stop before they went and turned themselves in" he says as he turns around to see the people on front him

The first is an old man who appears to be in his 60's has grey a grey beard, and hair, and is wearing a set of white and red robes this was Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage

Next there was a tall man who appeared t obe in his mid 20's with silver gravity-defying wearing a mask that resembled a dog he is wearing a form of light chest armor with arm gurads and shin guards, he also as on black sandals and pants this was Kakahsi Hatake or Anbu agent Inu

Next to him stood a women who appeared to be around 16 years old wearing a tan trench coat, black tube-top, a mesh shirt over it, black miniskirt, shin guards and black combat boots, she had brown pupiless eyes and violet colored hair pulled back into a pineapple pony-tail this was Anko Mitarashi

Next to her was a woman who appeared to be in her early 20's with light purple hair pulled in a ponytail wearing the same outfit as the man with siver geraviy-defying hair, however she had a mask on that resembled a cat her name is Yuugao Uzuki or Anbu Neko

Hiding behind them was a little girl you looked to be around 5 years old with midnight-blue hair cut hin a hime-style wearing a white and black shirt and pants with black sandals

Anko sees Naruto lying on the ground and rushes over to his side and holds him in her arms "Come on Naruto-kun wake up you have to be okay" he starts to stir a little and his eyes open seing Anko he smiles "Hey Anko-chan I wasn't able to hide this time sorry about that" she just smiles "Its alright Naruto-kun you did your best, luckily Hinata-chan saw you running and went to get the Hokage, Inu, Neko, and myslef I'm sorry for not getting here faster" he shakes his head "It's alright Anko-chan" he turns his head to see Hinata hiding behind the Hokage before she runs up and starts crying into his chest, he puts his arm around her "I'm okay Hinata-chan thank you for getting Anko-chan and the others" she just mumbles into his chest "I'm glad your okay Naruto-kun I was scared when I saw you getting chased" Naruto then sees the Hokage, Inu, and Neko and smiles "Hey Ji-Ji, Inu-niisan, Neko-neechan"

Hiruzen just smiles "Are you all right Naruto-kun" he nods his head "Yeah this nice man with blond hair wearing a brown coat, shirt and pants saved me from the villagers is he still here, Hiruzen nods "Yes Naruto-kun he is standing next to you" Naruto turns his head to see the man that saved him standing there and smiles "Thank you for saving me mister" Luke smiles "Think nothing of it Naruto I just did what was right, now child should be beaten let alone one who seems as nice and pure-hearted as you, my name is Luke Skywalker by the way" Luke then turns toward the older looking man "I take it you're the leader of this village"

Hiruzen just nods and says "I am Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, thank you for saving Naruto-kun" Luke just nods "Like I said it was the right thing to do , however is there some place all of us can talk in private I need to inform you of some things and why I'm here in your Village" Hiruzen nods "Yes we can talk in my office follow me Anko please take Naruto and Hinata to home for me" he says only for Luke to interrupt him "Actually it would be better if they came with us cause what we need to talk about concerns Naruto and I can sense that Anko and Hinata are not only close to him but he also cares deeply about them" after saying this Naruto, Anko, and Hinata blush Hiruzen then nods his head very well please follow me then"

After walking for a little while they reach the Hokages office and each take a seat as Hiruzen sets up a privacy seal "Okay Luke-san what brings you to Konoha and how is Naruto involved" Luke nods "My full name and title is Grand Master Luke Skywalker of the jedi order and I am here because young Naruto here is going to be the most impotant person in the entire galaxy in the near future and its survival rest on his shoulders" everyone just looks shocked with their jaws on the floor Luke then goes onto to explain how is not from this planet, what the Republic and Jedi Order are, what the force is, he then does a quick demonstration by lifting up the couch in the room with the force shocking everyone even more, he then goes onto to explain how he was meditating when Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and his Father appeared bore him

Luke then takes a breath before continuing "When all three of them appeared before me at the same time I knew something was wrong but it had never happened before, they proceeded to tell me that the force informed them of a "Great Darkness" is coming in the near future and threatens the entire galaxy, they then informed me that the force had chosen a new child of prophecy or "Chosen One" if you will and that he will lead the Galaxy's forces against this threat and must be taught in the ways of the force if the galaxy has any chance of surviving" at this everyone in the room other than Luke gulps before Luke continues "they then informed me that the "Chosen One" They said he is from a planet known as Elemantia out in the Unknown Regions and lives in a village called Konoha, they described him as boy with spiky hair blonde hair that reminds you of the sun, he has the blue eyes deeper than the deepest seas however they hold much pain loneliness while at the same time holding the fires of determination, he has 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek, and contains a great entity within him that his parents were force to seal within him the night of his birth who were a man that moved in a flash of yellow and a woman was known as the red death and held the entinty sealed within him before it was forcibly removed upon his birth" as Luke finishes Hiruzen drops his pipe, Kakashi and Yuugao's jaws were on the floor, Anko was gaping like a fish while Hinata and Naruto look confused.

A few minutes later everyone finally gets over the shock of what Luke just said and Hiruzen lets out sigh before looking at Luke "I believe you because of a few reasons the first being the last few thing you mentioned are only known to 3 people including myself and there is no way they would reveal that information," he turns to toward Nauto "The second reason is because about a month before you were born Naruto one of my students Jiraya informed me and your father of a prophecy by the elder Toad regarding you, he said that you will lead a grand army to fight a darkness that threatens all life when you were older, and after hearing something very similar from here I can only say it must be true" causing Naruto's eyes to widen

The Hokage looks too Luke "What is this training you spoke of and where will it take place?" Luke looks at him for a second "I along with the force spirits of Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and my Father Anakin Skywalker must train in the ways of force and being a Jedi" he pauses for a moment "However this can only happen if Naruto comes with my to the Jedi temple on Yavin 4 where I came from meaning her would have to leave the Village, however he will be able to return here because I feel this planet will play a pivotal role in the upcoming battle against whatever this threat may be, when his training is finished or he reaches the rank of Jedi Knight, which I estimate to be around 8 years give or take he might even reach the rank of Master in that amount of time however all this is up to Naruto as to if wants to go,

The Hokage looks at Naruto "Well Naruto what do you wish to do" Naruto thinks for a moment before his eyes grow determined "I want to go Ji-Ji if there is even a chance of this "Great Darkness" then I want to be strong enough to protect all my precious people like you, Neko-nee, Inu-ni, Ayame nee-chan, Teuchi Oji-san, and especially Hinata-chan and Anko-chan" he finishes causing Anko and Hinata to blush while Hiruzen and Luke think _"He will be great in the future and with him leading our forces this great threat better watch out" _"Okay Naruto-kun but before you go I have some things to give you and tell you including why many of the villagers treat you the way they do and who your parents are, but all of this is an S-Rank secret so only you may tell other people and if you do tell them I would advise them being people you trust with your life" Naruto nods Hiruzen then tells Naruto that his parents are Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki his wife, he then tells Naruto the truth about the Kyuubi attack 5 years ago and how Minato had no choice but to seal it in him because and couldn't ask someone do something he wasn't willing to do himself, and that he trusted no one other than his own son with the responsibility of holding the Kyuubi and using its power for good, and that they both loved him very much and couldn't wait for him to be born so they could be a family but sadly both died protecting him from one of Kyuubi's claws

By the end Naruto has tears in his eyes knowing who his parents were and that they loved him, Hinata and Anko had tears in their eyes and were hugging Natruto, when Naruto stopped crying he looks at the hokage and smiles "Thank you for telling me Ji-Ji I finally know who my parents were and that they loved me" Hiruzen just smiles "you're welcome Naruto now here are the scrolls your parents left you with messages from them to you and all of their jutsu, and this is a gift from me it contains jutsu of various elements and ranks, along with the two of the three taught in the Academy the Henge, and Substitution jutstu however due to you having naturally larger and denser chakra reserves you wouldn't be ableto do the regular Clone justu so I am giving you the Shadow clone justsu it requires more chakra but creates solid clones that you can use for scouting or in battle" he finishes handing Naruto the scrolls and turns to Luke "Keep him safe he is like a grandson to me" Luke nods and pulls a out a long range communicator handing it the Hokage

"That is a Long range communicator that will be able to reach Yavin 4 however you will only be able so send messages instead of talking in real-time keep it on you at all time hidden out of sight" he then turns to Anko and Hinata and smiles "You two will be allowed to use it send messages back and forth with Naruto" they smile at hearing this Luke then turns toward Naruto "Are you ready Naruto?" he nods before giving everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek for Anko and Hinata promising he will be back safely to which they blush, he then looks to Luke "I'm ready Luke-sensei" they say one more final goodbye before leaving the tower and heading to where the Falcon is hidden

When they reach the Falcon Mara, and Leia are waiting outside for them they notice Luke walking with a boy and figure it's the boy they came to get "Welcome back Luke" Leia says is this him Luke nods "Leia Mara this is Naruto Uzumaki he is coming with us to begin his training, Naruto this is my sister Leia and Wife Mara" Naruto bows "It's nice to meet you both" before they walk in Naruto is surprised to see what looks like a metal man and a little metal trashcan looking thins but look introduces them as C-3PO, and R2-D2 who are his friends and are droids, Like then introduces him to Han and Chewbacca, Han shakes his hand and as soon as Naruto sees Chewbacca stars form in his eyes before his says "SOO COOL" which causes everyone ot laugh before Chewbacca puts his hand on Naruto's head and says something that suprises everyone as C-3PO tansaltes it Chewabacca says "Never before have I seen such a pure soul and the honor of my ancestors and the Wookies as a whole we shall always look after you and your family for the rest of time, and you shall always have the support of Wookies should you ever need us" Naruto is confused but Luke then tells him that Chewbacca just pledged not only himself but the entire Wookie species to forever watch over you and any family you may have in the future"

Naruto is stunned before bowing to Chewbacca and saying "Thank you for this honor Chewbacca I will always treasure you and the Wookies as a whole and treat all of you with the same respect and Honor you are treating me" Chewbacca just nods his head before sitting in one of the seats in the cockpit and placing Naruto in his lap as everyone takes their seats so they can leave, after everyone is situated Han powers up the falcon and they blast off leaving the atmosphere.

Meanwhile ontop the Hokage tower Hiruzen along with Kakashi, Yuugao, Anko, and Hinata looked to the horizon to see a light lift off from the forest blast off into the air until they can't see it anymore all thinking the same thing _"Good Luck Naruto-kun and stay safe"_

Back with Naruto he take one last look at Elemantia thinking _"I will be back everyone and I will get stong enough to protect you from whatever this threat may be that I promise, and Stay safe Anko-chan, Hinata-chan I will miss you" _he then watches the stars lengthen before the Millennium Falcon makes the jump to light-speed

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Masters and Fox

**Chapter 2 **

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read chapter 1 of this story, too already have 24 Favorites, and 30 Follows, with only one chapter realeased means a lot to me and motivates me even more to get these chapters out to everyone faster**

**Now onto Reviews**

**Zachary12: Thank you **

**DragonPony022: Thank you for another review, Now I haven't decided yet if I will include the children of Leia and Han in my story, However I most likely will not be including the Luke and Mara Jade's son Ben due to the current timeline setting, it is only 11 years after the events of The Return of the Jedi took place and their son wasn't born until around 21 years after the events took place and even then if I do have him In the story he would either be an infant or Toddler during the story not able to do much**

**Now onto the back-story on the relationship be Naruto, Anko, and Hinata I will likely handle that in either a flashback or Naruto reflecting on his time in Konoha before he met Luke, However that won't happen until he heads back to Elemantia, As to it sounding like Hinata was kicked out of her clan and living with Naruto, while Anko takes care of them that was a side-effect of me being new to writing stories, Hinata was not kicked out of her clan**

**As for no one from Konoha leaving with Naruto to train him in Chakra, and Naruto not having someone to teach him how to use chakra, he has 4 sources in which to learn from and have already been revealed *some clearer than others*, The First is the scrolls left to him by his parents, and the one the Hokage gave him, The Second is the Kyuubi who will be Good in this story and help Naruto, the last two are surprises but I have already established a way for them to train him if you look closely at chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars **

It had been 2 week since Naruto left Elemantia onboard the Millennium Falcon with Luke, Leia, Han, Mara, Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO, and it was an eventful 2 weeks, after making the jump to light-speed Naruto had gotten to know Luke and the others as they told him about their adventures, as they told him about everything they had done Naruto was entranced by their stories.

After they finished telling him about themselves and their stories Naruto told them all about his life not leaving anything out from the day he was born to meeting Luke and by the end of it Leia and Mara had tears in their eyes and were hugging him, Han looked furious at how he was treated especially for something beyond his control, Chewbacca hung his head and was silent but on the inside he was furious and it was taking all of his self-control to not turn the ship around and kill everyone that had ever hurt Naruto, even C-3PO and Artoo looked sad.

Luke then told Naruto that he should open the scrolls that his parents left him an read them, which he did before crying into Leia and Mara's embrace and falling asleep

After waking up he went to the "Living room" of the Falcon and where Luke gave him some food and blue milk which freaked him out a bit thinking it was spoiled or something before Luke assured him it was safe to drink, after eating, Naruto asked Luke if there was anything on the jedi, republic, and the galaxy as a whole that he could to which Luke nodded and handed him a datapad that had articles about the jedi of the past, the republic (Pre-Clone Wars), the clone wars, the empire, and finally the New Republic stored on it which he spent the majority of the trip reading, especially the accounts of the Jedi during the clone wars, mainly Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Shak-Ti, and Plu Koon, and Jedi Knight Anakin Sky Walker who After asking Luke if he was related to him and shocked when he found out it was his Father

Luke then went on to tell Naruto that his father was one of the reasons Republic fell to the Empire and why there are so few Jedi at the moment compared to during the clone wars and before them and explaining his father's fall to the dark side and betraying the Jedi, however in the end he redeemed himself by not only saving him from the Emperor and sacrificing himself to kill the Emperor, Naruto was amazed by everything Luke had told him before going back to reading

Then there was the time that Han gave Naruto some Caf saying it was something called "Hot Cocoa" which resulted in Naruto bouncing of the walls of the Falcon for almost 12 hours, before crashing and falling asleep, Han getting a verbal scolding by Leia so fierce that it actually scared Chewbacca, and ending up being condemned to the couch for the rest of the trip, and Naruto being forbidden to drink Caf again until he was older.

After 2 weeks in hyper-space the Falcon finally arrived at Yavin 4 and landed in the Jedi Temples hanger

Luke, Naruto and the rest of the gang descended the Falcon's boarding ramp and Naruto got his first look at the inside of the Jedi temple, looking around at all the ships and technicians going about their duties, before Luke lead him to the main hall of the temple and giving him a tour of the various areas ending in the training hall where a group of younglings were training

As Luke and Naruto entered the room the Instructor noticed them "Okay class time for a break we have some guests" they turned to see Master Luke leading a blonde haired boy with blue-eyes and what looked like three whisker marks on each cheek and greeted them "Greetings Master Skywalker" they all said as one

Luke smiles "Hello everyone we have a new friend joining us" before gesturing to Naruto "This is Naruto Uzumaki and he will be traing to become a Jedi with us" Naruto walks forward and bows "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you" he says before smiling as everyone walks up and starts introducing themselves one by one until one person in particular catches Naturo's eye.

Naruto looks at her and realizes she is a Twi'lek a race native to the planet Ryloth she appeared to be his age, she had blue skin, chocolate brown eyes and was wearing the standard uniform that was worn by youngling training to become jedi.

She walks up to him with and smiles "Hello Naruto Uzumaki I am Aayla Secura but please just call me Aayla, it is a pleasure to meet you" Naruto stutters a bit causes her to giggle before saying "It is very nice to meet you Aayla I hope we can be friends" with a smile causing Aayla to blush, while Luke looks on with a knowing smile on his face thinking _"Looks like Naruto might already have a little crush on Aayla, and Aayla might have one on him, I really hope that their feelings for each other grow and blossom into love because even If Naruto has Hinata and Anko waiting for him back home after all the suffering has had in his life already he deserves all the love he can get, Leia and Mara are going to love hearing this" _ he sees Naruto and Aayla talking with each other and laughing before getting Naruto's attention

"Okay Naruto now that introductions are out of the way it's time to for me to give you your introductory course into using the force" Naruto nods before looking back at Aayla "Bye Aayla I had fun talking with you" he says with a smile which causes her to blush slightly "I had fun talking with you as well Naruto and hope to see you again soon" Aayla says before Naruto nods his head nods leaves with Luke

Luke and Naruto walk until they reach the meditation room where Luke has Naruto sit in lotus "Now Naruto I am going to teach the ways of the force however I won't be the only one teaching you" Naruto looks confused until three figures appear beside all see-through and smiling Luke then introduces them "Naruto meet Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, and my father Anakin Skywalker" each waving as their name was called.

Naruto's eyes widening as each name is called realizing who they he then turns to Luke and asks "Wait a minute I thought you said that they died" Luke nods his head "That's correct Naruto but sometimes the force allows the spirits of those who have become one with it to appear before us and guide us, however the force has deemed the coming darkness so great that for the first time ever it is allowing some of its greatest users to appear at the same time and train the one who will be lead us in the fight against it" stunning Naruto

After regaining his composure he says "Okay so the spirits of Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, along with your father Anakin Skywalker are going to train me" the four of them nod before he says "That's what I thought" and promptly faints muttering something along the lines of "I'm going to be trained by ghosts" Luke, Obi-Wan, and Ankain sweat-drop at this as Yoda chuckles and says "Amusing he is, exciting his training will be" which causes the sweat-drop on the back of Luke, Obi-Wan, and Anakin's heads to only grow bigger.

Naruto regains conciseness and says "I just had the craziest dream where the ghosts of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker were going to train me in the force" before noticing them standing before him and sighing "it wasn't a dream was it?" they all shake their heads "That's what I was afraid of" he stands up and bows "I look forward to learning from the three of you and will work hard to not only meet but also surpass your expectations of me" the three force spirits smile.

Obi-Wan nods his head "Now Naruto you will be learning a variety of things from each of us, I will be teaching you how to wield your Lightsaber and beginner-intermediate levels of force manipulation" Naruto nods as Yoda speaks "Improving on Obi-Wan's teachings of how to wield your Lightsaber I will be, along with expert-master levels of Force manipulation" Yoda finishes Anaking then steps forward "I will be teaching you my very own Lightsaber style which I perfected over the course of my life , along with how to not only harness but control the Darkside of the force including some of the techniques I mastered during my time as Darth Vader" he finishes leaving Naruto speechless before realizes something.

Naruto looks at the three before him before voicing his thoughts "Wait a minute I thought that using the darkside of the force was not only forbidden but lead to a Jedi becoming a Sith"

Obi-Wan nods "Normally that would be the case, however the force has made it clear that you must learn both Jedi and Sith techniques in order to combat the looming threat" he says shocking Naruto before continuing "The force has also foretold that you will bring a "New Age" to the force as the first "Jedi of Balance" however you having nothing to fear about succumbing to the dark side and becoming a Sith your determination and will are far too great and strong for that to happen."

Naruto simply nods his head and the fires of determination can be seen burning in his eyes "I trust in your judgment and the force Masters when do we begin" the three force spirits smile and Obi-Wan says "Right now Naruto, and the first lesson is meditation, you must go into your mind and meet with the entity sealed within you."

Naruto seems hesitant before nodding and sitting in Lotus position to begin meditating, Luke gets up and looks to Naruto "Naruto I have some things to discuss with Leia and the others regarding getting our forces ready to fight whatever is coming and will be back later" Naruto nods before continuing to meditate as Luke leaves before entering his mindscape

Naruto opens his eyes to himself in what looks like a sewer, along the walls are pipes some glowing blue others glowing red, he feels a presence a little ways from where he is and heads towards it before coming to a large gate held closed by a piece of paper that says "Seal" on it and hearing a voice that sounds strangely feminine

"**Hello kit it's nice to finally meet you" **it says before Naruto sees a figure appear from the shadows begind the cage, it appears to be a woman, with crimson-orange hair that goes down to her waist, orange eyes with crimson pupils, an hour-glass shaped body with what appear to be DD-cup breasts, she is wearing a formal red kimono that hugs her form tightly showcasing her curves.

Naruto looks at the women before him realizing who she must be "You're the Kyuubi aren't you" she merely nods **"Yes kit I am the Kyuubi but you may call me Akane that is my true name, and you don't seem to be surprised by my appearance, nor do you seem afraid or intimidated by me why is that?"**

Naruto chuckles "In the past 2 weeks I have found out that not only is their life beyond Elemantia, many kinds in fact whose appearances would seem like they came out of a the mind of someone with a very active and creative imagination, and the fact that the great Kyuubi no Kitsune is not only female but also has a human form that would make MANY women green with envy is not that shocking" he says shocking her before he continues "I also know who my parents are and that my mother was your container before me and that you saw her as your daughter and she saw you as her mother" if Akane wasn't shocked before she sure was now.

Akane smiles lovingly at Naruto **"I see kit and you are right, after sometime I did begin to see Kushina as is she were my own daughter with her seeing me as her mother, in fact after she find out she was pregnant with you she started teasing me saying that I was your grandmother in a sense, while I said I was more like you big sister or aunt at the very least"**

Naruto chuckles "Well your you were right there is now way you could be my grandmother because your far too beautiful to be one, if anything you're my older sister" he says causing her to blush before asking "Do you happen to have access to my memories it would make it easier for you to find out what has been going on since the sealing?"

Akane just shakes her head **"No when your father had to seal me in you he made the seal to strong and it blocks out my access to you, the only thing I can do is heal your wounds which for some reason I have been forced to do quite frequently which worries me, unless you tear off some of the seal I won't be able to see them"**

Naruto nods "How much do I have to tear off so for you to see my memories" he asks causing Akane to think.

After a few minutes of thinking she says **"Tearing off the top two corners will give me access to your memories, a quarter of the seal will give me access to your senses allowing me to see, hear, and feel what you do and give you access to more of my chakra, I would advice to wait to remove any more than that until you are older just t be on the safe side." **

Naruto nods before walking up to the seal and tear a quarter of it off giving Akane access to his memories and senses, which in-turn she views all of his memories from the moment she was sealed in him to now and by the end she is on her knees crying at seeing all the abuse he has endured at the hands of the villagers for the past 5 years, Naruto seeing this walks past the gate and hugs her causing her to cry into his chest

As she cries into Naruto's chest she thinks _"Minato, Kushina your precious son has suffered so much already I am so sorry" _before holding Naruto tighter **"I'm so sorry kit it's all my fault you were treated that way" **she manages to say In between sobs.

Naruto only holds her tighter "It's not your fault Akane it's the villagers who are to blame for their stupidity and ignorance " he says shocking her before continuing "You have been keeping me alive by healing me whenever the villagers would hurt me and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart"

Akane just holds him shocked by what he just said before she stops hugging him, before kissing his forhead and smiling **"Naruto thank you so much for that" **he just smiles back before noticing her smirking mischievously causing him to shudder for a second before she says **"So whats this that I saw about you and those two girls back in the village? I think their names were Anko and Hinata" **Naruto just sputters causing her to giggle before continuing **"Not to mention that girl Aayla you met a little while ago she seems nice, not to mention cute" **causing Naruto to stutter even more and blush to which Akane just giggles **"You're just like your father when he was a kid, he would just be himself and girls would end up falling for him left and right, he was a real Casanova without even knowing it."**

Naruto's jaw hits the floor hearing this before regaining himself and saying "Akane what do you think of the situation were currently in and what's going to happen in the future" causing Akane to turn serious

"**I'm not going to lie to you Naruto I'm worried, if what they said is true then things are going to get really bad in the future, and you appear to be the one that will save us all, that's why I'm going to help you train in not only in using my youki but also with your ninjustu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, tactics and strategy, traps, along with my Kitsune and Demonic styles, I would train you in genjutsu but with your huge chakra reserves you are unable to cast them but can easily dispel them, however with these force techiniques you will be learning from Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and Anakin you might be able to cast genjutsu-like attacks" **She finishes.

Naruto nods his head "Okay Akane I will do my best so that I can protect my precious people and stop whatever threat is coming" says with a smile before continuing "I better go back now they are probably getting worried about me but before I do" he says with a sly smile and closes his and the mindscape begins to change.

Gone is the cramped and dirty sewer and in its place is a wide open field covered in flowers, and a large two-story japanse style house with a hot spring in the back, a little ways from the house is a waterfall that runs into a decent sized lake, the bars and gate of the seal of gone and in its place is a beautiful necklace with a nine-tailed fox pendant on it with ruby eyes, Naruto puts the necklace around Akane's neck before smiling and stepping back

Naruto looks at Akane and says "There now you have a wide open area to roam around a nice hot spring in which to relax, and a comfortable bed to sleep in" he finishes with a smile.

Akane has tears in her eyes as she glomps Naruto **"Thank you so much Naruto-kun it's beautiful" **she then kisses his forehead again before releasing him

Naruto just smiles "Your welcome Akane now I have to get back I will be back tonight when I go to sleep for traning, until then have fun with your new home alright Akane-_sensei_" he finishes before vanishing from the his mindscape leaving Akane to her thoughts.

"**Akane-sensei I like the sound of that"** she says out loud before setting off to explore her new home and plan Naruto's training schedule, she smiles sadistically at that thought **"Get ready Naruto-kun because when you return tonight you're tortur-training begins" **she says and begins to laugh menacingly

Naruto opens his eyes to see Obi-Wan, Master Yoda and Anakin staring at him and smiles before saying "It was a success I met with the Kyuubi or "Akane" which is her real name and she said she will train me how to be a ninja, when I go to sleep at night" the three force spirits nod.

Obi-Wan then says "Very good now we can begin your training in the ways of the force" suddenly two figures appear out of thin air next two the three jedi, both of them see-through and turn toward Naruto before smiling and saying at the same time "Hello Naruto-kun" shocking him.

**AN: I know Evil cliffhanger right, anyways Who are these two mysterious people and how do they know Naruto, what do they want with him, Find out next in the Next chapter of "Naruto the Next Chosen One"**

**End Chapter 3 **


	3. Chapter 3 Training, Return to Elemantia

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Thank you everyone who Viewed, Reviewed, Favorite, and Follow last chapter It means a lot and motivates me to get these chapters out to everyone faster now on to some reviews**

**DragonPony022: Once again thank you for the review, Now onto Naruto's not seeing Akane as a big sister due to calling her sensei, He was showing her the respect that all students show the person who will be teaching them, while at he seem time teasing her a little, he will see her as a big sister when she is not training him**

**I like the idea you had about the Hokage preparing the village for the great threat which might have an impact on the Chunin Exam invasion, and will likely use it**

**Now onto Naruto's training to be a jedi, and his Ninja training, I will be some of it this chapter but will be doing a Time-skip to when Naruto gets ready to head back to Elemantia due to the fact that if I showed it all it would likely take up anywhere from 4-5 chapters and I really want to get to the point where Naruto goes back to Elemantia, while at the same timing keeping much of his abilities/skills a secret for now, and will give a summary of his training, these first few chapters are merely an extended prologue and when he goes back to Elemantia the story will really start.**

**9 tailed fox rider: Thank you however Naruto will not be "Godlike" he will just be REALLY strong maybe around Yoda level but haven't fully decided yet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars they belong to their respective owner's**

Naruto stared at the two figures that had appeared before him one was a male and the other was female, and couldn't believe his eyes.

The women had waist length red hair, and violet eyes, she wore a red kimono with orange swirls, and was looking at Naruto lovingly.

The man had spiky blonde hair with two bangs that framed his jaw, he wore a black flak jacket, green pants and sandals, and he had on a long white trench coat with red flames at the bottom, he was smiling at Naruto

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, the two standing were Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze his parents "Mom Dad is that really you" he asks hopefully while slightly afraid that he was just seeing things.

Minato and Kushina nod before Minato says "Yes sochi *means son* it's us you sure have grown in the last 5 years" Kushina then walks over to Naruto ad giving him a hug "My beautiful little Naru-kun look how much you have grown, I remember when you were just born and I held you in my arms for the first time" as a few tears form in her eyes

Naruto hugs her back the best he could with her being a force ghost and smiles before she releases the hug and goes to stand back by Minato, Naruto then remembers what's going on and asks "Mom, Dad how are you here" 

Kushina just giggles "Why that's simple Naru-kun the Force told us to appear before you to help train you in your shinobi skills" she says leaving Naruto speechless

Naruto recovers from his shock and asks "Mom you being here I can understand" he says before looking to Minato "But dad you had your seal eaten by the Shinigami so how are you here"

Minato just chuckles "Well its actually a pretty funny story, you see after Shinigami-dono ate my soul he left and returned to his office where he spit out my soul which surprised me, he then informed me that when someone summons him they don't have their soul eaten, it's actually much worse than that" he says causing Naruto to shudder in fear thinking what could be worse than having your soul eaten.

Minato sees this "I know Sochi that was my reaction too, now Shinigami-dono then went on to tell me that those who summon him are forced to help with all of his paperwork for eternity" hearing this causing a variety of reactions Kushina and Naruto face-vault, while Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Master Yoda shudder in fear thinking of such a thing

Obi-Wan then says "The only thing more evil than a Sith and forced to face it for eternity, I would rather face a million Darth Sideous's than suffer such a fate" Anakin and Master Yoda nod before Yoda says "Indeed, skilled as I was in the ways of the force, never have I defeated the evil known as paperwork"

After recovering from their face-vault Naruto and Kushina look at Minato with _"WTF" _expression on their faces before Minato continues "Now about a week ago Shinigami-dono received a message from the Force informing him about the great threat in the near future and how countless lives will be lost if it isn't stopped and how you will be the deciding factor in the fight against it, and that you will need all the training you can get to have any chance of defeating it"

Minato takes a breath before continuing "Shinigami-dono after hearing this was not happy mainly due to the fact that all those lives lost would mean A LOT more paperwork for him to do" this causes Naruto and Kushina to sweat-drop while Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Master Yoda to shudder again "Shinigami-dono then decided to send me to help train you"

Naruto was amazed that the Shinigami had allowed his father to come and help train him, before saying "Okay dad let's get started as soon as possible" Minato and the rest of the force ghosts smile before a serious look comes across his face "Okay Naruto get ready because your Mother and I aren't going to easy on you just because you're our son, if anything were going to be tougher on you because we know that you have so much potential"

Naruto just nods as the fires of determination burns in his eyes "I wouldn't have it any other way" Minato and Kushina look at Naruto proudly, while Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Master Yoda nod their heads and with that Naruto's training in the ways of the force and the shinobi arts began.

11 years later

It had been 11 years since Naruto began his training in the ways of the force under Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Yoda, and the shinobi arts under his parents and Akane. True to their words his parents and Akane didn't go easy on him and not only pushed him to his limits, but also past them and as he was walking through the Jedi Temple he reflected on the past 11 years of his life.

His training in the ways of the force had been a huge success to put it mildy, within the first few months of being taught under Master Obi-Wan he had already had learned everything the Master had to offer and was ready to be taught by Master Yoda and within 3 years the Grand Master had nothing left to teach him which surprised everyone by how fast Naruto finished his training to which Master Yoda said he was like a "Sponge to Water but with Knowledge", and after finding out the secret behind the _Shadow Clone_ jutsu when he helped Leia prank Han for forgetting their anniversary which only further reinforced Master Yoda's statement.

Naruto then began his training under Anakin Skywalker, and began to learn how to harness and control the dark side of the force without succumbing to it, along with his personal lightsaber style, and after another 3 years, Anakin had nothing left to teach him saying he was "A greater master of it than himself when he was Darth Vader"

After finishing his training under Anakin, Naruto was about to go back to Elemantia when he received a message from the Sandaime saying that in preparation for the looming threat he had been talking with the other Kages and after informing them of the danger that loomed they all decided to create the first ever alliance between all five of them which they named the "Unified Elemental Guardians" or "U.E.G. for short and began preparing for the upcoming war against the "great darkness"

The Sandaime also informed Naruto that he had pushed the Graduation age of the academy to 16 years old which surprised Naruto but after thinking about it realized it was a good idea.

Naruto decided to wait to head back to Elemantia for 4 more years and spent the time further increasing his mastery of the force and shinobi arts, while traveling the galaxy recruiting people, ships, and supplies for the upcoming war

He had also kept in contact with Anko and Hinata through messages, and after he and Aayla confirmed their feelings for each other and he explained his life, and relationship back on Elemantia with Anko and Hinata she agreed to share him and looked forward to meeting them, Naruto then told Anko and Hinata about Aayla and their relationship and couldn't wait to meet their as Anko put it "Future Sister-Wife"

Speaking of Aayla she had grown into a beautiful young woman over the years, she was now around 5'6'', her head-tails or "Lekku" as they were called now reached down to her mid-back, her breasts had blossomed into C-cups, and she wore a tight leather top and biker shorts, a pair of black combat boots, and had her two lightsabers clipped to her belt with one on each side.

Naruto had also grown quite a bit in the last 11 years, he now stood at around 6'1'' and looked like a carbon-copy of his father but with 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek, he wore the standard jedi battle armor but had modified it slightly to allow more freedom to move, and added his own personal flair by painting it crimson red with orange and blue stripes, he wore the standard Jedi hooded cloak over it, and a pair of black combat boots like Aayla, his two lightsabers were clipped to his belt with one on each side, while his saber-staff ***Like the one Darth Maul uses* **was strapped to the back of his waist horizontally

Naruto finished reflecting on the past 11 years of his life and entered the mediation hall where found Grand Mater Luke Skywalker meditating, and bowed "Jedi Master Naruto Uzumaki reporting in after a successful mission to Mon Calamari to speak with Admiral Ackbar about the status of the new Super Star Savers "_Salvation" _and _"New Hope" _as requested Master Skywalker" he finishes

Luke merely smiles at Naruto "Naruto what have I told you about using titles when were alone like this" before chuckling.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck "Sorry about that Luke nii-san couldn't help it I guess Master Obi-Wan was more successful than he thought when teaching me to show respect, plus all those lessons with Aunt Leia might have something to do with it" he says before grimacing as he remembered when Leia had begun to teach him how to be respectful to important people after he nearly caused a civil war to break out when he went with her to meet some important dignitaries and unknowingly insulted them.

After that near disaster Leia had taken it upon herself to teach him proper manners and how to teach important people, Naruto shuddered remembering one lesson in particular, and thought _"It should be against the law for someone to appear so kind and caring, but turn into a complete sadist when it comes to teaching" _he spnaps out of his thoughts before preparing to finish his report.

Naruto clears his throat "Admiral Ackbar reports that the construction of both the _"Salvation" _and the _"New Hope" _are ahead of schedule with being 75% done and he estimates they will be done within the next 6 months" Luke nods at the hearing that two of the Republics most recent flagships are coming along so well

The "Star Savers" class ships were the names given to the Republics new Capital-class ships that were based of the Empires old Imperial "Star Destroyers" however the "Super Star Savers" were in a class of their own.

They are the size of the "Super Star Destroyer" Executor which was his father's flagship when he was Darth Vader and even though the ship was destroyed after it crashed into the Death Star during the Battle of Endor before the Death Star was destroyedthe Republic had discovered the blueprints for it while searching through the Emperors personal files in his office back on Coruscant" and after learning of the looming threat had immediately started the construction of 5 of them.

Currently 3 of the five were completed with those being the _"Resolve" "Faith" and the "New Dawn" each_ one packed more firepower than a medium sized fleet of ships ranging from frigates-capital ships by themselves, but with the numerous fighters, bombers, troop transports, and ground assault vehicles, in addition to housing two whole battalions of troops with enough supplies to last half a decade they were essentially an army by themselves,

The _"New Hope" _was slated to be Naruto's flagship when the war starts with the "_Salvation" _going to Admial Ackbar Luke snaps from his thoughts before he nods his head "That's good news, how is the Admiral by the way" he says.

Naruto smiles "He is doing well after discussing the status of the new ships we went out for Ramen and discussed strategies to combat the coming threat." Causing Luke to laugh remembering how Naruto had first introduced the Admiral to Ramen which he had immediately fallen in love with and introduced it to the Mon Calamari race as a whole who had in turn also fallen in love with the dish making it the signature dish of the race

Luke nods his head "That's good to hear, now I'm guessing you're here to inform me that its time for you to go back to Elmantia?"

Naruto nods his head "Yes it is time for me go to back and get things prepared for the war, however I would like to make a request" he says causing Luke to smile having an idea of what it is Naruto wants to request.

Luke nods his head "Jedi Knight Aayla Secura may accompany you when you return to Elemantia" he says shocking Naruto before continuing "Why do you look so surprised Naruto? Of course I know that's what you would request, after all you two are in a relationship and nearly inseparable when the two of you are both here when not on missions, besides I'm sure Anko and Hinata have been wanting to meet her and what sort of "Older Brother" if I didn't allow such a thing"

Naruto starts laughing "Who know me too well Luke nii-san and thank you, also in 7 months the Chunin exams will be taking place in Konoha and from what Ji-Ji has told be the other kages will be there which makes it a excellent opportunity for you, Leia and a few others to meet them and discuss the strategy for the war."

Luke nods his head "Very well I will inform Leia and the others of this and we will be there for them" he then gets up and walks over to Naruto before hugging him "Good Luck Naruto we will see you in a few months and may the force be with you"

Naruto hugs him back "And may the force be with you Luke nii-san, now if you'll excuse me I have to go find Aayla and tell her the good news" he says releasing Luke from the hug and heading out to find Aayla leaving Luke to think "_You are so strong already Naruto and will only get stronger especially with your precious people by your side, without a doubt I believe you will be the one to not only save us from the coming darkness, but also take the mantle of Grand Master of the Jedi Order when I am ready to step down" _smiling before calling Leia to let her know Naruto is heading back to Elemantia.

After leaving the meditation hall Naruto begins looking for Aayla and finds her in the Archives reading about the clone wars and decides to play a little trick on her, he sneaks up behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck and the tips of her Lekku causing her to shiver in delight,

Naruto chuckles as she lets out a small moan "Hello my Blue-Goddess how are you" he asks while planting a kiss on her shoulder blade.

Aayla lets out another small moan "Naruto what have I told you about doing that in public? You know I'm sensitive there."

Naruto just chuckles "Sorry I couldn't resist, besides I have some great news, Luke nii-san said you can come with me when I head back to Elemantia" he says causing her eyes to widen.

Aayla turns around and hugs Naruto "That's great Naruto when do we leave?" she asks after hearing Naruto talk about his home planet and how beautiful it was she had been wanting to see it for years, she also wanted to meet Anko, and Hinata after hearing so much about them.

Naruto just chuckles again "We leave today, I already have everything packed and in the _"Kitsune's Shadow"_ all we need to do is say are farewells and head out" he says shocking her.

The _"Kitune's Shadow" _was a large corvette that Naruto had bought a few years back and ever since then has been upgrading it with all sorts of tech and firepower, it now had a total of 32 Turbo-laser batteries, 12 Ion-cannons, 24 proton torpedo tubes that had been customized to auto-reload after one was fired, he had uprgraded the shields to the point where they were as strong as those of a capital-ship, and finally he had upgraded the engines giving it the speed and maneuverability of a fighter, he also added a hangar that can fit up to six fighters however he only kept his personal X-Wing that Luke's old friend Wedge Antilles had given him after seeing Naruto's skills as a Pilot, along with a spare X-wing that he had bought and mainly used for spare parts in case of an emergency, Aayla would also sometimes keep her personal X-Wing in there too when they went out on missions together, the rest of the space was usually occupied by either spare parts, food and medicine, weapons, or a combination of the three.

Aayla just shakes her head before smiling and giving him a quick peck on the lips "Okay let's get going then I want see how beautiful your home is and meet Anko and Hinata" she says as they leave the archives hand in hand and head to the hangar.

When they reach the hangar they see Luke, Leia, Mara, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and Artoo standing by the "_Kitsune's Shadow" _with smiles on their faces as Naruto and Aayla walk up to them.

Mara and Leia step forward and give Naruto a hug "So your heading back to Elemantia?" Mara asks and Naruto just nods, she then turns to Aayla "Try to keep him out from getting into too much trouble okay Aayla" too which everyone laughs and Aayla nods, while Naruto pouts.

Leia then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a datapad "Here Naruto its filled with some files we recently discovered about some more of the Jedi from the Old Republic" she says before handing it too him.

Naruto takes the datapad and gives her a hug "Thanks Aunt Leia, I love it" Han then steps forward and pulls out a small case.

Han opens the case revealing to custom blaster pistols with a picture of the Kyuubi with her mouth open in a roar engraved in the barrel making it look like she is firing out a blaster bolt when they are fired, and hands them to Naruto "Here you go kid had these made especially for you, and the best thing is they equipped a DNA-lock on them making it so that you are the only one who can fire them" he says before ruffling Naruto's hair.

Naruto looks the blasters before attaching a pair of holsters to his thighs and holstering them and hugging Han "Thanks Uncle Han they are beautiful" he says causing Han to smile "Oh andtry not to forget yours and Leias anniversary while I'm gone this time" he teases which results in everyone *Minus Han* laughing

Naruto then looks at Chewbacca "Take care of yourself Chewbacca, and try to keep Han out of trouble although seeing how its Han that might be asking too much" he says causing everyone *Minus Han* to laugh again before Chewbacca places his hand on Naruto's head ruffling his hair.

Naruto looks too C-3PO and Artoo and says "You two take care of youselves" he says causing Artoo to beep happily and C-3PO to wish him luck, Naruto then turns to Luke and says "Were heading out now see all you you in a few months"

Luke just nods "Stay safe you two and May the Force be with you" he says before he along with the rest of the group step back to let Aayla and Naruto on the _"Kitsune's Shadow"_

Naruto and Aayla walk up the boarding ramp and turn waving goodbye to everyone and entering the ship and closing the boarding ramp and heading to the cockpit where they find a red and blue astromech droid talking to a green and brown one.

The red and blue astromech droid swivels its dome shaped head and sees Naruto before letting out a happy sound set of beeps to which Naruto smiles "That's right Gama were heading to Elemantia, and yes Aayla and Chappie are coming with us" he says causing the little droid to rock side to side happily before he and Chappie leave the cockpit causing Naruto and Aayla to chuckle and sit in the Pilot and Co-Pilot seats and power up the ship.

Naruto powers up the ships engines while Aayla checks the ships ammo, weapons systems, life support, and various other systems before nodding to Naruto signifying there is nothing wrong with them and Naruto activates the comms "Jedi Temple Traffic Control this is the _Kitsune's Shadow _requesting permission to take off" after a minute a voice comes over the comms "_Kitsune's Shadow _permission granted and May the Force be with you" Naruto nods his head "Thank you and with you as well" he says before lifting the ship of the ground and blasting out of the hangar and atmosphere.

After reaching space Naruto putting the coordinates to Elemantia in the nav-computer and engaging the hyper-drive making the jump to lightspeed and turning to Aayla and getting out of the pilots seat "Well were on our way and will reach Elemantia in 2 weeks and I have already sent a message to Ji-Ji to meet us outside the village in the clearing where the Millennium Falcon landed when Luke came to get me" Aayla nods before getting up from the Co-Pilots seat.

Naruto places his hands on her waist and gives her a quick kiss on the lips before saying "Now how about we go to bed and get some sleep because I have feeling when he get to Elemantia things are going to get hectic" Aayla merely smiles and grabs his hand leading him to the bedroom where they slip into their pajamas before getting in bed and she falls asleep in his arms.

Naruto kisses her forehead and thinks _"I'm finally going back; I wonder how much Anko-chan and Hiata-chan have changed since I left and can't wait for them to meet Aayla, however I can't seem to shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon and it doesn't feel like it's the war so what could it be" _before falling asleep thinking about Anko-chan, Hinata-chan, Aayla, and himself and what the future might hold for them.

**End Chapter 3 **


	4. Chapter 4 Reunions

**Chapter 4 **

**AN: Thank you everyone who viewed, reviewed, favorite, and followed last chapter now onto some reviews**

**SPECTER-117: In regards to it seeming unlikely that Naruto is already a Jedi Master after only 11 years of training he is a prodigy in the ways of the Force and combined with his ability to make 100's if not 1000's of Shadow Clones and have them train with him, while training everyday for 11 years makes such a thing possible.**

**Now onto Luke knowing Haku's saying, just because Haku said it to Naruto in canon doesn't mean that he/she is the only one to realize that true strength comes from protecting those who are precious to you.**

**Finally onto the increase in pacing, It is due to the first 3 chapters being and extended prologue and the actual story starting when Naruto returns to Elemantia this chapter.**

**To everyone else who reviewed with encouraging words thank you, and to those who have PM or reviewed with requests on adding certain characters to the pairing I will only say this once THE PAIRING IS AND WILL REMAIN NARUTO X ANKO X HINATA X AAYLA SECURA and I will NOT be adding or removing anyone to or from the pairing I have already established the relationships between these characters and will NOT water it down by adding someone just for the sake of them being with Naruto.**

**Sorry about that rant but I am already getting swamped with requests for additions to Naruto's Harem in my other story "Naruto Saurian Soul" which is starting to stress me out and making it harder to get these chapters out for everyone to read**

**Also on a side not I will start reffering to the upcoming threat as a combination of "The Event" or "The War" each will have quotations around them, and I will sometimes shorten "Kitsune's Shadow" to either "The shadow" or just "The Kitsune" however it will still be in Italic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

It had been Two Weeks since Naruto and Aayla left the Jedi Temple aboard the _"Kitsune's Shadow" _heading to Elemantia, which they had just reached and were currently preparing to enter the atmosphere.

The two weeks in Hyper-space had flew by with Naruto and Aayla sparring in the hangar, reading the datapad Leia had given him, checking the various equipment they had brought with them to set up at Naruto's parents old home which the Sandaime had said he could move into when he returned, or just spending time with each other relaxing.

Naruto was currently sitting in the pilot seat of the "_Kitsune's Shadow" _with Aayla sitting in the Co-Pilot seat next to him as both stared at Elemantia as they prepared to enter the atmosphere "It hasn't changed a bit since I last saw it all those years ago" he says with a smile.

Aayla smiles "It's beautiful Naruto-kun, and even from this distance I can feel that the planet is strong with the force"

Naruto nods his head agreeing as soon as they exited hyper-space Naruto was amazed by how strong in the force Elemantia was and thought that maybe the chakra his people used was in fact some sort of variation of the force that his people had evolved, before they begins entering the atmosphere.

After entering the atmosphere Naruto pilots the "_Kitsune's Shadow" _to the clearing where Luke and the rest of the group had landed in the Millenium Falcon all those years ago, before smiling at seeing a small group of people waiting there for him, and lands the ship near them.

Naruto powers down the ship and gets up from the pilots seat before helping Aayla to her feet causing her to smile "So you ready to meet everyone" he says to which she just nods "Well let's not keep them waiting any longer" before they head towards the boarding ramp to meet everyone

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi along with a small group had been waiting for Naruto to arrive for about a hour when they hear a loud rumbling and a large shadow passes and they look up to see what appears to be a metal ship flying above them nearly knocking all of them on their asses before the aged Hokage sees a familiar face in what appears to be the cockpit of the ship and smiles.

The others in the small group which includes, Jiraya, Anko Mitarashi, Hinata Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake, Hayate Gecko, and Yuugao Uzuki all recover from their shock at seeing the large flying ship when they too see the familiar face and also smile. ***Everyone is wearing looks like they do in canon but Anko's bust is now a a High D-Cup, and Hinata is wearing her shippuden outfit***

The ships lands and a ramp lowers as two people walk down the first is none other than Naruto Uzumaki standing 6'1" wearing his usual outfit consisting of his crimson red with blue and orange stripes, modified Jedi battle armor, black combat boots, and standard Jedi hooded cloak over it, on his clipped to his belt were his two lightsabers, while his saber-staff was strapped horizontally to the back of his waist, on each of his thighs rest in their holsters were the custom blasters that Han had given him.

Next to him was a what appeared to be a 5'6" woman with blue skin that had what appeared to be head-tails wearing a black leather top and biker shorts, with black combat boots, clipped to the belt of her bker shorts were her two lightsabers one each side of her hips, she was also wearing the standard Jedi hooded cloak.

Naruto sees everyone and smiles "Hey everyone it's been awhile" he says causing everyone to smile while Anko and Hinata blush at how handsome he has gotten over the years, Naruto then jestures to Aayla "Allow me to introduce Jedi Knight Aayla Secura my girlfriend" he says causing Aayla's blue cheeks to turn a little purple as she blushes "Aayla allow me to introduce the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi or as I call him Ji-Ji, Jiraya of the Sannin my godfather" shocking everyone that Naruto knows who Jiraya is "Kakashi Hatake. Hayate Gekko, Yugao Uzuki, and last but not least Anko Mitarashi and Hinata Hyuuga" he finishes gesturing to each person as he says their name

Aayla bows her head "It's a pleasure to meet all of you Naruto-kun has told me much about each of you" she then turns to Anko and Hinata and smiles "It's nice to finally meet you both face to face, I look forward to getting know you both better and our future together as sister-wives" she says causing Anko and Hinata to smile, Hayate and Yugao's jaws to drop, Kakashi and the Sandaime's noses to bleed and Jiraya to get blown back by a nosebleed

Anko and Hinata smile before Anko says "It's nice to finally meet you too Aayla" to which Hinata just agrees while off to the side a recovered Jiraya is giggling perversely while scribbling in a note book.

Naruto sees this and frowns before using the force to rip the note book out his hands and tossing it into the air before blasting it to pieces with one of his blasters and turning to Jiraya while smiling sadistically "Now that's enough of that _Godfather_ you will never use any of my girls or myself for that smut of yours your I will remove that which makes you a man with my lightsaber is that clear?" he says before igniting one of his lightsabers and pointing it at "Little Jiraya" causing jiraya to go paler than Orochimaru and nod while covering his manhood, Kakashi, Hayate, and the Sandaime all doing the same, while Yugao smiles proudly

Anko then leans towards Hinata and Aayla and whispers "Did that turn both of you on as much as it did me?" she asks to which Hinata and Aayla just blush and nod their heads.

Naruto then turns to the Hokage "Well Ji-Ji with that out of the way how about I give everyone a tour of the ship" everyone nods before Aayla and Naruto lead them up the boading ramp and into the ship where Naruto turns around and with his arms spead wide and says "Welcome to the _Kitsune's Shadow_, now if you will follow me I will give you the grand tour" before he starts showing them around

Naruto and Aayla show the group all around the ship from the cockpit all the way to the hangar and everywhere in-between and by the end they were amazed at everything they saw before Naruto turns to them and smiles "How would you like to see Elemantia from space" he says causing everyone's eyes to widen

Naruto chuckles and says "That's what I thought strap yourselves in and prepare to see the most beautiful thing of your entire lives" before getting into the pilot's seat while everyone straps themselves in and Aayla takes her seat in the co-pilots chair, Naruto starts up the engines and blasts off chuckling as he hears everyone who hasn't flown before screaming as they exit the atmosphere and take up orbit next to the moon as naruto swivels the ship around giving everyone a view of Elemantia from space causing them all to say how "Beautiful" it was before they re-enter the atmosphere hover above the clearing before an idea comes to Narutos mind.

Naruto turns to the Sandaime and smiles "Hey Ji-Ji is how big is the training field at my parents old compound" he says.

Hiruzen thinks for a minute "well I would estimate it to be around the same size of this clearing if not a little bigger why?" he asks before going pale at seeing the smile on Naruto's face

Naruto just chuckles "Oh well I need a place to park the "_Kitsune's Shadow" _that's safe and secure and what better place than my parents old compound" he says before blasting off toward Konoha.

**Konoha**

It was a normal day in Konoha and people were going about their business as usual, the ninja were doing missions, patrolling, training, or just relaxing, the civilians were just going about as usual shopping, working at various businesses, or just walking around when everyone hears a loud rumbling getting louder with each passing second before they see a large shadow pass overhead and hover above the compound that belonged to the late Yondaime Hokage and land in its training field, the civilians instantly start panicking and run away while the villages Anbu rush to the scene to deal with any possible threat.

They arrive to see what appears to be a huge metal ship in the middle of the training ground and a ramp descend instantly causing them to go on guard and draw their swords until they see who is walking down the ramp.

The Sandaime walks down the ramp and sees the Anbu before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose and muttering "Of course he had to make such a flashy entrance putting the village on high-alert, he is just like Minato after all only with Kushina's mischievous side" he then turns and looks up the ramp "Naruto get out here right now if I have to deal with the headache of all the paperwork your little stunt just caused, then I am going to make you suffer along with me" he says.

The Anbu look confused until they hear someone laughing from inside the ship before walking down the ramp and seeing Naruto stand next to the Hokage "Sorry about that Ji-Ji but I have been gone for the past 11 years, and couldn't help but make a stylish and flashy entrance" Naruto looks over to the Anbu gathered and smiles before waving "Yo been awhile" he says causing the anbu to sweat-drop at the Kakashi-like greeting, and Kakashi who is now walking down the ramp with the rest of the group to smile proudly.

The anbu see everyone walking down the ramp and begin to lower their guard unitll the spot Aayla and immediately raise it again, the Sandaime seeing this decides to intervene "At ease she is not an enemy" this causes the Anbu to lower their guard.

An Anbu wearing a weasel mask steps forward "Hokage-sama what is all this" he says causing the other Anbu to nod their heads.

Hiruzen just smiles "Why this is Naruto making a flashy entrance, after being off-planet for the last 11 years training for the upcoming war that will decide the fate of the entire galaxy" he says causing all the Anbu's jaws to hit the ground

Weasel is the first to recover and laughs surprising the other Anbu "That's Naruto for you" he then turns toward Naruto "Welcome back Naruto"

Naruto rubs the back of his neck and chuckles "Thanks Weasel nii-san we will have to catch up later" he says and Weasel just nods his head "Well Ji-Ji how about we go to your office, I tell you about my training and how strong I am, you tell me about the current preparedness of the village, and how things have been since I have been gone"

The Sandaime just smiles and nods and dismisses the Anbu before turning to Naruto "You just read my mind Naruto" he says earning a chuckle from Naruto

Naruto smiles "Why yes, yes I did Ji-Ji its one of the abilities I picked up during my training" he says shocking the Sandaime, Naruto then turns to and looks up the boarding ramp "Gama lock down the ship and only unlock it if either Aayla or myself give you the passphrase, and if anyone attempts to force their way in feel free to use the anti-infantry cannons to take care of them" Gama just beeps happily before closing the boarding ramp and the sounds of it locking are heard before Naruto and the group head to the Hokage's office

Upon reaching the Hokage's office Naruto begins to tell everyone about his training in the ways of the force under masters Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin, he also tells them about training in the shinobi arts under the spritits of his parents shocking everyone that didn't already know

Hiruzen interrupts Naruto's tale and says "Training under the spirit of your Mother I can understand but Naruto how could you have trained under Minato his soul was eaten by the shinigami"

Naruto chuckles and explains that the Shinigami doesn't eat the soul of the person who summoned him, he just condemns them to help him with paperwork for eternity, Hiruzen nearly has a heart attack at hearing this, Naruto then goes on to explain that the Shinigami received a message from the force about the upcoming war and the countless lives that will be lost if we don't stop it and at hearing that I *as in Naruto saying I* will be the the major deciding factor and would need all the training he sent Minato to help train him,

Everyone is shocked and Naruto continues summarizing his training and travels around the galaxy gathering forces and supplies for the upcoming, when Naruto was done the Hokage just looked at Naruto and sighs "You relly are one of a kind Naruto" causing Naruto to chuckle, he then asks "Naruto how strong would you say you are now"

Naruto smiles "Well Ji-Ji, I am a Jedi Master and my mastery over the force according to Master Yoda who was one of the greatest if not the greatest force user to ever live said I am stronger than him, he also said that my skills with my lightsabers and saber-staff are also greater than his, I am stronger than both of my parents and know all their techniques even dad's hirashin which I have taken a step further than he was able to by making it so all I have to do is sense someone and I'm ale to teleport to them I have named it Instant Transmission or I.T. for short, I also have full access and control over using Akane nee-chans chakra" he finishes and by the end everyone who wasn't aware of his skills had their jaws on the floor.

Hiruzen just sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose for what feels like the hundredth time in the less than an day Naruto has been back "Okay Naruto what do you want to do"

Naruto thinks for a minute "Well I can't join the Academy with the graduating class and be a ninja due to being a Jedi, however the Chunin exams are in a few months and I want to participate, so how about Aayla and I become an independent force, that way we are free to help protect the village while at the same time have the freedom to travel around and prepare for the war" he says

The Hokage nods "Sounds like a good idea Naruto and you can participate in the Chunin Exams as an independent force, I'm sure the other Kages won't have a problem with it considering the circumstances" he says

Naruto smiles "Alright Ji-Ji now Anko-chan, Hinata-chan, Aayla, and I are going to go get some rest at my parent's house, and then tomorrow I am going to start setting up all the equipment I brought, oh and before I forget Luke nii-san and a few of the Republic's representatives will be coming to see the Chunin exams and discuss the upcoming war" the Hokage nods as Naruto, Aayla, Hinata, and Anko leave and head to his parents house.

Naruto, Aayla, Anko, and Hinata arrive at his parent's old house *now his house* and get settled in and have some dinner before changing into their pajamas and go to bed together with Hinata and Anko cuddling up on his left and right sides while Aayla falls asleep on his chest Naruto kisses each of them on the forehead before closing his eyes and falls asleep wondering what the future will bring other than war,

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Rookies History Lesson

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed last chapter thank now onto answering some reviews from last chapter**

**Mundanebeast: Thank you for the review and yes Itachi is still around the Uchiha Massacre did happen but on a much smaller scale with only Fugaku and around 20-30 being killed everyone else was against the coup and there wasn't killed, and Danzo never convinced Itachi to kill the entire clan like he did in canon, Now Danzo will try to make a mess of things but that will only happen in this chapter, after that well you will see what happens, oh and before I forget I will thank you for the idea you inspired me to do at the end of the Author's Note**

**Gamelover41592: Thank you now onto if there will be character bashing…I haven't really decided but if I do it will either be slight or will be really spaced out**

**Mattcun: your request for me to write more has been acknowledged and here you go**

**Now for a little news, I have decided to change Naruto's ship the "**_**Kitsune's Shadow" **_**from a Frigate to a Corvette (A heavily modified) one at that this is due to a few things, the first is that I have been looking for a picture of a Frigate and after finding some there were only like two that looked interesting but they just didn't click if you know what I mean.**

**The next thing is that in a PM from Mundanebeast he mistook Naruto having a Frigate for a Corvette and how he loved Naruto basically turning it into a Mini-Star Destroyer in terms of firepower and shields which caused me to look at some pictures of Corvette class ships and I ended up finding one that I instantly liked and that is the "Republic Corvette" for a picture of it go to deviantart and type in "Star Wars Corvette" a bunch will pop up but the one I am using for the model of the "**_**Kitsune's Shadow" **_**is the "Star Wars Republic Corvette" commission by AdamKop just imagine it with more Turbo-Lasers, Ion Cannons, and Proton Torpedo tubes, and its also painted blue with orange and black stripes with an Emblem of the Kyuubi painted on it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars**

Naruto woke up the next morning to the sight of his three loves still sleeping where they fell asleep and smiled for making a shadow clone and substituting with it so as to not wake them up, before going to the kitchen to make breakfast, as he finished setting the table Aayla, Anko, and Hinata walked in to the kitchen after waking up to the smell of breakfast being cooked.

They sit at the table as Naruto finishes placing their plates of food on the table before sitting down himself and smiling "So how did everyone sleep last night" he asks

Anko swallows the food in her mouth and smiles "I don't know about Hinata and Aayla but I slept better than I have since you left" she says to which Hinata nods her headand Aayla blushes causing Naruto to chuckle.

Naruto finishes his food and gets up to begin taking care of dishes as everyone else continues to eat and asks "So Aayla and I are going to be busy setting up the equipment we brought with us, what are you two going to be doing" getting a nod from Aayla.

Anko thinks for a minute "Well I might have some people to interrogate but after that I will probably just come back and hang out with you and Aayla, and help you set things up if you need me too" she says getting nods from Naruto and Aayla before they turn to Hianta.

Hinata swallows the food in her mouth and says "I have to go to the academy for the Graduation exam and to find out what team I am placed on but after that I will also probably just do the same as Anko and come help you both" getting nods from Aayla and Naruto.

Naruto thinks for a minute "Actually I think I will go with you to the Academy to meet the graduating class and introduce myself to everyone" he says getting a nod from Hinata.

Naruto then turns to Aayla "You don't mind do you I could leave a few clones to help set everything up if you want" he says getting a smile in return.

Aayla nods her head "Go ahead I'll be fine here, I will start setting up the long-range communication systems" she says causing Naruto to smile

Naruto walks over to Aayla and wraps his arms around her waist before pulling her close to him and giving her a quick kiss on the clips making her blush slightly, Naruto pulls back from the kiss and rests his forehead on hers and smiles "Thanks, after I get back I will help you out" he says causing her smile and nod, Naruto then turns to see Anko and Hinata pouting cutely and chuckles "Oh wipe those puts off your faces" he says before releasing Aayla and walking over to both of them and repeating what he did with Aayla with them.

20 minutes later Naruto stand in front of the Ninja Academy in his usual outfit while Hinata stands beside him, he turns and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek "Ready to go in" he asks causing her to nod as they begin to walk in and head to her classroom.

They arrive at Hinata's classroom and Naruto has Hinata go in first before waiting to hear the teacher begin taking roll call and walking in himself with a smile on his face.

Iruka Umino was a Chunin and the teacher of the current graduating class; he looks to see the door open and a tall blond wearing strange clothes ***We all know it's Naruto and he is wearing his usual outfit, so I'm not going to describe it*** walk in "Um excuse me can I help you and who are you" he asks the man causing him to smile.

Naruto smiles at Iruka's question "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Skywalker ***He took Luke's last name when Luke adopted him as his little brother*** I just returned from an 11 year training trip off-world and thought I would introduce myself to the graduating class" he says shocking everyone.

Iruka recovers from his shock as what Naruto said sinks in "Wait did you just say you were training "Off-World" as in not on the planet anyone and out in space?" Naruto just nods and Iruka says "That's impossible" causing many in the room to nod their heads

Naruto just chuckles "You remember that large ship like object that flew over the village before landing in the late Yondaime's compound" everyone nods their heads at this "Well that was my ship" everyone's jaws drop causing to Naruto to chuckle again.

After everyone recovers once again from their shock Iruka looks to Naruto "Okay then Naruto-san are you here to join the shinobi academy" he asks out of curiosity wondering what else Naruto ould be here for.

Naruto shakes his head "No due to me being part of the Jedi Order I cannot join the shinobi ranks even though I have shinobi training" he says causing a few people to raise their hands, Naruto looks at one person raising their hand you is a tall kid wearing a trench coat that covers his entire body except for his upper-head, and pair of black sunglasses, "Yes you have a question" he asks the kid.

The Kid nods his head "Yes Naruto-san my name is Shino Aburame, and I was wondering what is this Jedi Order you said you were a member of" the now named Shino asks

Naruto nods head "The Jedi Order is as the name suggests an order of Jedi who use the force to protect people, and if the need be fight in wars, which has existed for over 4000 years and is just recently starting to recover from nearly being completely wiped out almost 50 years ago during the Clone Wars which was a war where the Republic used clones lead by Jedi to fight the Confederecy of Independent Systems or "Separatists", it was near the end of the Clone Wars that a man who was known as Supreme Chancilor Palpatine the head of the Galactic senate turned out to be a Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious who had orchestrated the entire war put his plan into action by using a secret order that had been implanted into the clones while they were being grown in their tanks, he used this order to force the clones to turn on their Jedi generals and kill them all across the galaxy."

Naruto bows his head in remembrance of all the Jedi who died at the during Order 66 before continuing "Tens of Thousands of Jedi were killed when the clones they had fought and bled with over the course of the war turned on them, most never saw it coming and were simply shot in the back, others fought back but were ultimately overwhelmed by the sheer number of clones and fell, only a few hundred or so were able to get away, while this was all happening a Jedi who Darth Sidious had been secretly manipulating since he joined the order fell to the Dark Side and became a Sith Lord named Darth Vader, Darth Sidious had used the Dark side of the force to make Darth Vader have visions of his wife who he had married in secret due to it being against the Jedi Code to form attachments would die in childbirth after giving birth to the Twins they were expecting this lead to him killing one of the Jedi Masters who had gone to confront Sidious after his identity was revealed and after realizing what he had done and how he could never be a Jedi again broke down and Sidious used this to turn him to the Dark side, and have him lead a battalion of clones to assault the main Jedi Temple of the entire order on the planet Coruscant."

Naruto bows his head again "Inside the temple were the majority of the Jedi not away on missions fighting the war, those who were retired Jedi who mainly worked in the Archives, and those who were just beginning their training younglings or kids if you will" everyone gasps at hearing this "Darth Vader lead the attack and all but a couple dozen who managed to escape were killed, the elderly, the sick and wounded, the younglings it didn't matter all were killed without mercy."

Naruto takes a breath before continuing "while this was happening Darth Sidious spun a story of lies to the Senate claiming that the Jedi had tried to kill him and take over the Republic, he then labeled all Jedi as Traitors and turned the Republic into The Galactic Empire with himself as Emperor."

Naruto bows his head again before continuing "In the years that followed the remaining Jedi were hunted one by one and killed until it is believed that only 2 were left, 2 out of the Tens of Thousands during the war, and the Hundreds of Thousands before it."

Naruto notices that many of the students have tears in their eyes "However there was still hope for the Jedi order, before Darth Vader's wife passed away due to having her heart broken by Darth Vader during a misunderstanding when she accidently lead one of the two Jedi who ended up surviving the years that followed the Rise of the Empire, he attempted to kill her before being stopped by said Jedi and the two fought, the two who had once seen each other as brothers in all but blood fought, and Vader was severely injured giving the Jedi a chance to kill him but he couldn't kill the man he thought of as a brother and left him there before escorting Vader's wife to get medical attention where she gave birth to Twins, a boy and girl who she named Luke and Leia."

Hinata's eyes widen at hearing this which Naruto notices before he continues "the twins were hidden away to protect them and over the years grew up unaware of the role they would play in the downfall of the Empire, it was around the time when Luke was 18 that he met Obi-Wan Kenobi the Jedi Master who had fought Vader all those years ago, and began his teachings in the ways of the force and joined the rebellion, however Obi-Wan sacrificed himself so that Luke, his sister Leia and some others could escape from Darth Vader, and was killed and became one with the force"

Everyone was listening with full attention as Naruto continued "a few years later Luke found the only other living Jedi who was the Grand Master of the Jedi Order before it fell Master Yoda, and continued his training, however Luke recived a vision from the Force that his friends were in danger and rushed off to save them where he confronted Vader and found out that he was actually his father Anakin Skywalker" said shocking everyone as a few were able to connect the dots.

Naruto continues "After narrowly escaping from Vader a few years passed and Luke went back to train with Master Yoda who told him he had nothing left to teach him and that he had a sister, before passing away at the old age of 900 years old, and became one with the force, Luke then rendezvoused with the Rebellion fleet and they launched an attack on the Empire's super weapon the Death Star which was a space station that could destroy an entire planet with a single shot."

Everyone pales when they imagine a weapon with such power "while the rebel fleet attacked Luke let himself be captured so he could meet the emperor who was onboard the Death Star and try to kill him, along with trying to convince his father to rejoin the Jedi after he sensed the good buried deep within him, however Luke ended up fighting with his father and after he had victory all but in his grasp spared Vader and refused to join the Emperor, and the Emperor attacked him, however Luke's father sacrificed himself and killed the emperor at the cost of being fatally wounded."

Naruto bows his head again "By sacrificing his life Darth Vader redeemed himself and returned to being Anakin Skywalker before he died allowing him to become one with the force, the rebels managed to destroy the Death Star and the Empire fell and became the New Republic."

Naruto smiles "in the years afterward Luke reestablished the Jedi Order with himself as the Grand Master, however 11 years ago the spirits of Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and his father Anakin Skywalker appeared before him telling him that the force had told them that in the near future a threat will come about that will put the ENTIRE galaxy at stake and unless the next chosen one is trained to fight it, for he will be the one to lead the Galaxy's forces against it in a war to end all wars, so he set off to an Unknown planet to retrieve the child and train him in the ways of the force both the light side and the dark side because only by wielding both in harmony and balance will he stand a chance of winning the coming war"

A few of the students eyes widen one of which is Shino which Naruto noticies "I see you have figured it out Shino, that child is me, and for the last 11 years I have spent every day training in the ways of the force under the tutelage of the force spirits of Masters Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and Ankain Skywalker learing how to wield both the Dark Side and Light Side of the force in perfect harmony making me the first Grey Side user in over 4000 years, and the youngest Jedi Master ever at the age of 13, I have also spent the 11 years learning from the spirits of my parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and have learned all of their skills and jutsu."

Everyone's eyes widen and their jaws hit the ground before one of them asks "How do even know if you're telling the truth for all we know you could be making all this up"

Naruto just chuckles "If that's the case then why has the Sandaime changed the graduation age to 16, why has he along with the other Kages formed the Unified Elemental Guardian's or U.E.G., why has each of the villages been in War-Time prep for the last 11 years" he finishes chuckling at everyones surprised faces.

Naruto finishes chuckling "Exactly all of this has been done in preparation for the upcoming war against the looming threat, each and every one of you are being trained to fight, kill, and possibly die in defense of not only your home but also you planet and the galaxy itself" he says turning serious before smiling to Iruka "Now I think everyone was going to take the Graduation exam right Iruka-san"

Iruka snaps out of his stupor "That's right everyone head outside to the training field and we will begin the exam" he says as the class start going outside before turning to Naruto "Naruto-san would you like to come with us?" he asks

Naruto nods "I was planning to Iruka-san, plus it would give me a chance to show them some of my force abilities" he says as they head outside to rejoin the class.

Naruto and Iruka meet everyone outside and begin the exam each student goes up and performs one by one showing their skills in _Shurikenjutsu a_nd _Taijutsu _the can heirs which consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, along with a few from non-shinobi clans including Sakura Haruno, and a strange boy name Sai scoring the highest of the class.

The students then move on to the _Ninjutsu _partition of the exam and each pass with a few gaining extra credit by performing some of their respective clans Jutsus until Iruka turns to Naruto "Naruto-san would you like to show us some of your abilities now"

Naruto smiles "All right first I will show you some of my light side techniques followed by a few dark side techniques" he says before pointing to a HUGE boulder in the training ground "I will use the force to lift that boulder off the ground" he says before extending his arms towards the boulder and channeling the force lifting it off the ground shocking everyone before setting it back down.

Naruto then turns toward the student "For the next demonstration I will need groups of you to throw kunai and shuriken at me when I say" he says before walking down the throwing range and turning around before closing his eyes and immersing himself in the force "Okay now groups of three throw the Kunai and shuriken at me as fast as possible" he says before one by one the groups throw the kunai and shuriken at him and he just weaves in and out of the deadly projectiles with none of them so much as scratching him shocking everyone again.

Naruto then walks back over to the group "Now this next ability is a dark side ability called **Force Lightning" Naruto** then turns around and faces one of the training dummies and raises his hands before channeling the dark side of the force and lightning flies out his fingertips and hits the dummy before reducing it to ashes and Naruto ceases the attack shocking everyone again at how destructive it is.

Naruto smiles" I have another dark side ability that I use often called **Force Choke **however it can only be used on a living being so I won't demonstrate it however it is basically me using the force to strangle someone before ultimately crushing their windpipe" he says causing everyone to gulp.

Iruka then decides to let his opinion be known "That was very impressive Naruto-san it is a shame you can't ne a ninja cause you would definitely go far with skills like those" he says

Naruto just chuckles "Yeah but I love being a Jedi, protecting people, exploring the Galaxy, and oscaionally scaring the crap outta some criminals with my lightsabers" he says

Iruka tilts his head "Whats a lightsaber Naruto-san" he asks getting nods from the students who are curious about it as well

Naruto smiles and unclips the lightsaber on his right side before igniting it and a beam of golden energy comes to life "This is a lightsaber the weapons, and tools used by both the Jedi and Sith, they can cut through just about everything, and each jedi makes their own lightsaber from scratch using the force to not only assemble them but bond them to themselves, they are essentially an extension of ourselves" he says shocking everyone "And over the years the Jedi have developed security measures to keep them out of the hands of those who would use them for evil, some of which include booby trapping them so that they if anyone other the Jedi who assembled it tries to activate it will explode, however I have taken it a step further and made it so it only recognizes my specific force signature and those that belong to people I trust with my life" he finishes

Iruka nods before getting everyone's attention "Okay this concludes the Graduation exam please come back in one week for team placements" he says as everyone begins to leave while Hinata and naruto leave and head back to his house.

When Naruto and Hinata arrive at Naruto's house they see a large satellite dish set up in the backyard before heading in side to find Aayla and Anko relaxing on the couch watching T.V. Naruto walks over to them and gives both a kiss on the lips "Sorry were late I got to telling everyone about the history of the Jedi order and lost track of time" he says causing Aayla and Anko to giggle.

Aayla just kisses him "It's all right Anko and I were able to get the long-distance comms set up with out to much trouble" she says causing Naruto to smile

Naruto nods before going to make dinner, and after everyone eats and relaxes watching T.V. for a while they get ready for bed before getting into bed with Anko on his chest, while Aayla and Naruto take his left and right sides respectively and he kisses each of their foreheads before falling asleep.

**Chapter 5 End**


	6. Chapter 6 The Forest of Death

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, added as a favorite, or followed last chapter now onto some reviews**

**SeanHicks4: I thank you for giving my story a chance and I know what you mean I loved reading the Post-Return of the Jedi EU books especially the X-Wing series and the New Jedi Order series, however I am trying to be as original as possible while still staying true to the source material.**

**Now onto how Aayla Secura is alive and the same age as Naruto when the only Aayla Secura known was killed during order 66, I changed it so that she is the same age as Naruto and therefore was not even born yet when Order 66 took place, that was the one thing I changed about canon, and I changed it because she is such an amazing character and one of my personal favorite Jedi, and wanted her in the story without being really old or a force ghost.**

**Mundanebeast: Yes Naruto is a bit of a showoff but it is mainly linked to his mischievous side he inherited from his mother, Yes Sasuke won't be the demanding asshole we all know and hate, however he will still have his arrogant moments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

***The Rookie 12 are all wearing their Shippuden Outfits***

It had been 6 months since Naruto and Aayla had arrived on Elemantia, 6 incredibly busy months, and as Naruto stood outside the Academy building in his usual outfit he thought back to everything that had happened since his return to Elemantia.

The day after meeting the graduating class and telling them about the history of the Jedi Order Naruto and Aayla had attended a meeting with the Hokage and Shinobi Clan heads which consisted of Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, and Mikoto Uchiha in regards to the villages current military strength and denfenses.

That night Hinata had come home and told him about her team which consisted of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, with Kurenai Yuhi as their Jonin sensei and was called Team 8, Hinata also said how Kakashi was the Jonin sensei of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai which was called Team 7, and the Hokage's son Asuma Sarutobi was the Jonin sensei for Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi which was called Team 10.

The next few months passed by quickly with Naruto and Aayla setting up various systems to boost the Village's defenses, he had set up a Shield generator which would add another defensive barrier on top of the Villages already existing one that was powered by _Fuinjutsu_.

They had also installed Laser turrets on top of the Village walls that could be manned by shinobi during an invasion, and taught the shinobi how to use them properly which was a good idea after one person nearly blew himself up by overloading the turret while trying to figure out how to fire it.

Naruto had also gotten to know the "Rookie 12" as they were being called which consisted of the Teams 7, 8, 9, and 10, with Team 9 made up of Tenten Higurashi, Rock Lee, and Hinata's cousin Nej Hyuuga, who Naruto thought had a stick shoved up his butt by how high and mighty he acted, and preaching about fate this and fate that.

Naruto and Aayla spent the next months training while occasionally helping the "Rookie 12" out on missions outside the village, like the time Team 7 encountered the A-rank missing-nin Zabuza Momochi while guarding a bridge builder on his way home to Nami no Kuni.

After finding out the client had lied about the mission being above the C-rank that it was classified at Kaashi had sent a message to the Hokage requesting reinforcements and the Hokage had sent Naruto who arrived quickly due to riding his speeder bike which he had recently finished putting back together after having to take it apart so there would be more room for the other supplies in the cargo bay of the ship.

When Naruto arrived and was briefed on the situation and after seeing the state that Wave was in he immediately left to go kill Gato, and after slicing off his arms and legs before vaporizing him with **Force Lightning **Naruto took half of Gato's fortune and gave it to Zabuza and told him that the war in Kiri was over with the rebels winning, which caused Zabuza to laugh before he and his apprentice left, Naruto took the other half of fortune and gave it to the people of wave before getting back on his speeder bike and heading back to Konoha.

A few weeks later the Hokage had told him the Chunin Exams were starting In a few days so Naruto had spent the last few days before the Exams training with Aayla, and Hinata and meditating, he also went on a few dates with Aayla, Anko, and Hinata in which they just relaxed and enjoyed each other's presence.

Naruto smiles as he finishes remembering the past 6 months and walks into the Academy and notices Team 9 arguing with a pair of Genin that won't let them through to take the exam.

Naruto chuckles seeing this after noticing the genjutsu placed on sign so that people think it's the exam room 301 "Hey guys come over here for a second" he says getting Team 9's attention.

Tenten and her teammates were not having a good day due to the Genin in front of them denying them access to the exam room when she hears a familiar voice and looks to see Naruto standing there motioning them to come over, they walk over "Hello Naruto why are you here?" she asks

Naruto chuckles "Well I wanted to compete in the Chunin Exams so Hokage-jiji let me compete as an Independent force" he says causing Team 9 to nod "Now I see your trying to enter but we are still on the second floor, those two over there are actually the gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu under a genjutsu, this is a test to weed out the weak before the first exam" he says shocking them.

Tenten just looks at Naruto for a second before nodding "Thanks for the help Naruto" she says with a smile on her face before she starts to leave with her team.

Naruto sees them leaving and says "Tenten wait up a sec" he says causing her to stop and turn around to see Naruto holding a long rectangular case "You tend to use swords as your weapons so I thought this might help you out" he says before opening the case revealing a long katana with a black handle and hands it to Tenten who stares at it her eyes wide "This is a Vibro-sword one of the best types of swords in the Galaxy, second only to lightsabers, all you need to do to activate it is channel a little chakra into the handle, I also added some security seals so that after you channel chakra into it for the first time it will only recognize you as its wielder" he finishes.

Tenten has tears in her eyes at receiving such a beautiful gift and hugs Naruto "Thank you Naruto it's beautiful" she says before releasing him from the hug.

Naruto smiles "Your welcome Tenten, I have actually been meaning to give it to someone who will use it properly, I would have given it to Yugao nee-chan, or Hayato nii-san but I already gave them a matching pair as an engagement gift, when I remembered that you like to use swords" He says causing her to smile "Now how about we head to the exam room" getting nods from Team 9 as they walk up the stairs to room 301

Naruto stops outside the room confusing Team 9 "I'm going to wait here for the rest of our friends you guys can go in if you want" he says before Team 9 nods and heads into the exam room while Naruto waits for the rest of the "Rookie 12"

After waiting for around 10 minutes Naruto senses them walking up the stairs and smiles "Yo about time you guys showed up" he says shocking everyone before Hinata walks over and gives him a kiss on the lips.

Hinata smiles "What are you doing here Naruto-kun?" she asks a little curious as to why he is here when he isn't a shinobi.

Naruto chuckles "Well I wanted to compete in the Chunin Exams and asked Hokage-jiji if I could and he said that since I am an Independent force I would be able to" he says.

Everyone's eye go wide at this while a few gulp at the idea of having to face Naruto, Naruto notices this and laughs until he senses a sinister presence and turns serious before noticing a tall silver-haired teen with glasses walks up to them "You should keep it down your drawing a lot of attention to yourselves" he says causing everyone to look at him.

Naruto eyes him suspiciously "Really and who might you be?" he asks causing everyone to nod in agreement

The silver-haired Genin adjusts his glasses and smiles "My name is Kabuto Yakushi and like the rest of you I am here to take the Chunin exams, however I have gathered information on the competition, anyone interested on some information" he says

Naruto's eyes narrow at hearing this and grows more suspicious before Sasuke decides to ask for information on Rock Lee and Gaara of the Sand causing Naruto's eyes to widen at hearing that name remembering when the Sandaime had told him about the other Jinchuruki and how the Kazekage had Jiraya strengthen Gaara's seal that holds the Ichibi Tanuki Shukakku.

Kabuto gives Sasuke the information he requested before a trio of ninja with music notes on their headbands attaked him causing him to throw up.

Suddenly there was an explosion of smoke and a group of Chunin with clipboards and a tall scarred man wearing a long black trench coat, black pants and combat boots appeared "All right maggots take your seats the exam is about to start" he says before looking at the three Genin that attacked Kabuto "You three from Otogakure there will be no fighting or you will be disqualified" the three Genin from Otogakure nod their heads before taking their seats.

The man looks around at everyone "My name is Ibiki Morino and I will be the giving the first exam" he then proceeds to explain the exam and hands out the written tests and everyone starts writing as others discover the true meaning to the test which is information gathering and begin to cheat.

1 hour later Ibiki gives the tenth question and while a few teams leave the majority stay causing Ibiki to smile and let them know they passed causing Naruto to smile at the mind games Ibiki used, suddenly the window breaks and a black ball comes flying in before attaching itself to the blackboard where it opens and a banner unfolds that reads"THE INCREDIBLY SEXY BUT TAKEN ANKO MITIRASHI/SOON TO BE UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE SKYWALKER IS HERE" and standing next to it is Anko in all her sexy glory.

Anko had decided to change her appearance for this occasion to tease everyone with her sexy body that only Naruto would ever get to see and touch, she was wearing a fishnet shirt with a tight purple top that strained against her Mid-DD-Cup breasts, she had a pair of tight fitting black mini-shorts with a belt that had a fox-head belt buckle on it, she also had a pair of black combat boots, she was also wearing a tan trench coat that went down to her mid-calf.

Anko looked around at the Genin gathered and smirked at the faces they had on, most of the males had nosebleeds or had passed out from them, and most of the girls looked on in envy at Anko's well developed and curvy figure, Anko then spots Naruto and smiles before glomping him.

Naruto chuckles as Anko launches herself at him and catches her before kissing her shocking everyone besides Hinata, the kissing turns into a full-blown make-out session resulting in the remaining males who hadn't passed out from nosebleeds to do so, while for than a few of the girls in the room to become aroused at the passionate display before them.

10 minutes later Anko and Naruto had finished their make-out session, and after all the blood from nosebleeds had been cleaned up, and the two genin teams that had to be hospitalized due to blood loss had been taken out Anko stood back up by the blackboard "Now those of you who are left meet me in front of Training Ground 44 or as I like to call it the "Forrest of Death"" she says before giving Naruto a wink and blowing him a kiss.

Everyone turns to Naruto who just raised an eyebrow "What?" he asks causing everyone to face-vault.

After everyone recovers Kiba decides to asks the question on everyone's mind "What do you mean "What" how do you know that lady, and why did you two have that Hot make-out session" he nearly yells causing many of the Genin *mainly the males* to nod their heads.

Naruto chuckles "Well I have known Anko since I was 4 years old, same as Hinata-chan, and when me and Hinata were 5 the three of us promised to be together forever, and while I was away training for 11 years we stayed in contact through messages, and ended up falling in love, when I got back 6 months ago we confessed our feelings for each other and now she is one of my girlfriends, and as to why we had that make-out session we like to tease people" he says with a sadistic smile.

Everyone goes wide-eyed as he tells how he and Anko know each other while many of the girls think its romantic Kiba then realizes what he said at the end "Wait you said that she is "One of your girlfriends" which would imply that you have more than one" he says getting nods from many of the Genin.

Naruto rubs the back of neck and smiles "Yeah I have three girlfriends" he says causing everyone's jaws to drop "Anko is one of them, the other two are Hinata-chan here, and the girl I came back with Aayla, they all know about each other are fine with and have even decided to share me" he says causing everyone's jaws to drop and look at Hinata who only nods while slightly blushing.

All of the males snap out of their shocked and get only their hands and knees and start bowing to Naruto while they chant "ALL HAIL NARUTO-SAMA, A TRUE MAN, HE WHO LIVES THE DREAM OF EVERY MAN" causing Naruto to sweat-drop.

All the females in the room *Minus Hinata* then proceed to beat the shit of all the males *Minus Naruto*, after they were done Naruto chuckles "Well with that out of the way how about we all go and meet Anko-chan so we can start the next part of the exam" he says before leaving with Hinata on his back.

15 minutes later the remaining Genin arrive at the "Forest of Death" to see Naruto talking with Hinata and Anko before they notice the approaching Genin and Anko switches to "Scary Proctor Lady" mode "Alright maggots the next test will be here, each team will be given a scroll either a "Heaven" or an "Earth" scroll and will need to collect the scroll that they don't have" she says getting nods.

Anko smiles sadistically "Now after you have both scrolls who will head for the tower that's located in the center of the forest, however you only have 5 days to do so" she says shocking many of the genin.

Choji drops his bag of chips and manages to stutter out "5 whole days what about food" he says getting nods from many of the genin.

Anko laughs sadistically "Why there are plenty of edible animal and plants in the forest to eat, however many of them will try to eat you too" she says causing many to shiver only for Naruto to chuckle.

Anko notices Naruto chuckling and flings a kunai at him which he avoids by simply moving his head to the side, only for her to appear behind him with a kunai at his throat "You know Naruto-kun, you shouldn't get to confidant you might end up having an accident, and I would hate to lose my cuddly Naru-kun" she says seductively into his ear before licking his cheek, Anko suddenly senses a presence behind her and draws a kunai and starts to stab it backwards when she suddenly stops and smiles "You know it's not a good idea to sneak up behind me" she says.

The ninja behind her is wearing a straw hat, had a Kusa forehead protector and ***You know what you all know it's Orochimaru and what his disguise looks like so I'm not going to describe it* **the Kusa nin *Orochimaru* extends his long tongue which is holding the kunai Anko threw at the end of it "I was just returning your kunai, it ended up cutting my hair" he says

Anko just grabs the kunai before walking back over to the gate "Okay line up and after you get your scroll, after which you will head to the gate that your assigned to" she says before passing out the scrolls to everyone and handing Naruto a "Heaven" scroll.

Naruto takes the scroll from Anko and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to his assigned gate and waited for Anko to start the exam, however he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon and decided that when he was able to he would meditate on it.

Anko looks around to see everyone at their gates and smiles "Alright the second exam begins NOW!" she says as the gates fly open and the Genin rush into the forest.

Naruto had been running for around 15 minutes when he sensed three people following him and stops "You three can come out I know your there so there is no use hiding" he says as three Genin from Iwa two males and one female jump out of the trees and land in front of him.

The female looks at Naruto "Well this is our lucky day not only do we run into the only one-man team in the exams who just so happens to be the son of the Yellow Flash, when we kill you we will be famous back home."

Naruto just sighs realizing that even if the villages are united as the U.E.G. there are still people who can't let go of the past "So what scroll do you three have" he says.

The three Iwa Genin laugh "Well since you're going to die we have an "Earth" scroll" the female of the group says.

Naruto just chuckles and raises his hand before channeling the force "You three will leave your scroll on the ground before withdrawing from the exam and forever lose your hatred of the Yondaime Hokage and myself" he says waving his hand.

The three Iwa genin just freeze before they say "We will leave our scroll on the ground, withdraw from the exam and forever forget our hatred for the Yondaime and you" all at the same time before the female takes the earth scroll out of her pocket and places it on the ground before leaving.

Naruto just walks over and picks up the scroll and tucks it in a pocket in his cloak before chuckling "Man I love the **Jedi Mind Trick**" he gets ready to head to the tower when he senses someone in danger close by and rushes off in that direction.

Naruto arrives at where he feels the disturbance and finds a red-headed girl wearing glasses, a purple top, and a black skirt, with black socks that went up to her knees and black sandals on the ground being cornered by a huge bear standing over her, Naruto ignites his lightsaber with a snap-hiss the golden blade springing to life and leaps at the bear.

Karin was not having a good day first her teammates leave her behind only to end up getting eaten by some large leeches, then this giant bear come out of nowhere and attacks her trying to eat her, right as the bear is about to strike her life flashes before eyes and she closes them waiting for the end, however she hears a snap-hiss followed by the bear screaming and then silence, she opens her eyes to see a tall blonde haired teen holding what looked like a golden sword he turns to her and Karin gets a look at his face before thinking _"He's so hot, and his chakra is so warm it makes me feel safe just being near him" _before he smiles and asks "Are you alright?" causing her to blush.

After igniting his lightsaber Naruto jumps in-between the girls and the bear and slashes vertically severing the bears arm causing it to yell before he swings horizontally decapitating the bear and it falls down dead, Naruto then turns to see the girls looking at him and smiles before asking "Are you alright?" to which the girl blushes and nods "Good for a second there I thought you were hurt" he says while continuing to smile and helps her up.

Karin blushes again as the boy in front of her helps her up and she brushes the dirt off her clothes before looking at the boy "Thank you for saving me, my teammates left me behind and then got eaten by some leeches and I got attacked by that bear and you saved me" she says with a slight blush.

Naruto smiles "Happy to help my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Skywalker by the way what's yours?" he asks causing her to go wide-eyed at what he just said.

Karin looks at Naruto wide-eyed for a moment before she recovers "Did you just say your last name was Uzumaki?" she asks with hope in her voice

Naruto nods "Yeah my mother was Kushina Uzumaki but when she married my father the Yondaime Hokae Minato Namikaze she changed her last name to Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I took up both names to honor them, I gained the last name Skywalker when I was adopted by one of my senseis Luke Skywalker and he beame my "Older Brother" he says shocking her.

Karin just looks at Naruto and smiles happily "My name is Karin Uzumaki" she says shocking Naruto.

Naruto just stares at her shocked she was an Uzumaki, part of his mother's and his clan he recovers "Karin I'm going to ask you a question and its really important so think for a minute before answering okay?" Karin nods "Would you like to live with me and my girlfriends in my house, your family and one thing my mother said in her diary is an Uzumaki NEVER abandons their family." he says shocking her.

Tears begin to form in Karin's eyes before she wipes them and smiles happily "Yes I would love to live with you and your girlfriends" she says before realizing what he said "Wait did you say "Girlfriends" as in more than one?" she asks a little curious thinking she heard him wrong.

Naruto just chuckles "Yes I said "Girlfriends" as in more than one, I have three in fact one of which you already know Anko the proctor for this exam" he says shocking her before continuing "The other two are Hinata Hyuuga, and Aayla Secura who I met during my 11 year training trip off-world" he says shocking her more "I will explain more when we have some free time to relax, but for now let's head to the tower" finishes causing her to nod

After Naruto is done telling her that he does have more than one girlfriend Karin begins to think _"Those three are the luckiest women in the world, getting to be with, such a nice, caring, his chakra is so warm and being near him makes me feel safe, not mention he is drop dead HANDSOME, I wish I could be with him too" _before she snaps out of it thinking "_where did that come from? Although…"_ and begins to imagine what it would be like to be one of Naruto's girlfriends.

Naruto meanwhile oblivious to Karin's thoughts reaches into his cloak and pulls out a scroll before opening it and unsealing his speeder bike and a helmet before handing the helmet to Karin surprising her and pilling her out of her fantasies of being one of Naruto's girlfriends and looking at it and the machine next to them strangely.

Naruto chuckles at her expression "It's called a helmet you wear it on your head to protect it, the machine is called a speeder bike you ride it and it allows you to move from place to place really fast without getting tired" he says before putting the helmet on her head and sitting on the speeder bike and having her sit behind him.

Naruto smiles as he starts the speeder bike and it hovers off the ground surprising Karin and causing her to hold onto his waist which inadvertently lets her touch his abs and she blushes thinking _"Dear kami he is ripped" _before she is snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto says "You may want to hold on tight" and guns the speeder bikes throttle and they rocket forward causing Karin to hold onto him like her life depended on it.

A few minutes later Naruto, and a shaking Karin arrive at the tower and get off the speeder bike causing Karin to start kissing the ground as Naruto reseals it before looking at Karin kissing the ground causing him to chuckle "Oh c'mon it was that bad was it?" he asks.

Karin gets up and glares at him "YOU NEARLY CRASHED US INTO A TREE MULTIPLE TIMES WHILE GOING FASTER THAN MOST JONIN, I SAW MY LIFE FLASH BEFORE MY EYES SO MANY TIMES I LOST COUNT THAT'S HOW BAD IT WAS" she yells.

Naruto just chuckles "Would it make you feel better if I said I had it under control the entire time" he asks causing Karin to glare at him harder and him to sweat-drop "Okay you win I'm sorry for almost crashing us into a tree multiple times and causing your life to flash before your eyes more times than you can count so are we good?" he apologizes hoping to calm her down not wanting to feel the wrath of an angry Uzumaki women like his father described in his diary, while shuddering remembering the beating his father described his mother gave him when he burnt the ramen she was cooking for dinner that night.

Karin takes a deep breath and calms down and looks at Naruto "All right I forgive you just never do it again" she says wanting to move on and put the whole ordeal behind her and hopefully forget about it.

Naruto nods his head before muttering "I still say I had it under control" under his breath causing Karin to stop walkine and look at him and ask "What was that?" in a voice that promised pain if he didn't answer correctly to which he just nods his head "Nothing" he says sweating slightly until Karin smiles and they walk in to the tower.

They walk into the tower and see a black board with some writing on it and realize they need to open the scrolls and unroll them and the Hokage appears standing before them and smies "Hello Naruto you sure got here quickly in 30 minutes I think which blows away the last record set by Itachi Uchiha which was 2 hours" he says before turning and seeing Karin "Naruto who is this?" he asks curious about the identity of the red headed girl standing next to Naruto.

Naruto smiles "This is Kari Uzumaki Ji-Ji her teammates left her behind before they got eaten by some large leeches, and she was about to get eaten by a bear when I saved her, after she told me her name I asked if she would like to live with me and the girls stating that an Uzumaki doesn't abandon their Family, and she accepted." He finished still smiling and causing Karin to blush slightly.

The Hokage just smiles "Naruto I have said it before and I will say it again you are full of surprises" he says causing Naruto to smile, the Hokage then looks at Karin "Now onto you on behalf of Konoha I welcome you to our village, and don't worry about Kusagakure we will tell them you found some of your clan and they offered you a place in the village to which you accept, that way they can't interfere due to it be a clan related issue." he says

Naruto and Karin just nod "Okay Ji-Ji were going to go relax and wait for the rest of the teams to arrive and the five days to end, after which I will introduce Karin to the girls so see you later" he says before he and Karin leave to go relax and the Hokage disappears in a cloud of smoke.

5 days have passed since Naruto and Karin arrived at the tower and in the time a fair amount of teams had arrived, the first was the team from Suna which consisted of Gaara and his siblings Kankarou, and Temari, Naruto and Gaara had talked to each other and became friends after Gaara learned that Naruto also held a Biju, and after Naruto told Gaara that true strength come from protecting those precious to you.

The next to arrive was Team 8 and after catching up and Naruto introducing Karin to Hinata and telling her she will be living with them from now on which Hinata accepted immediately they went to relax.

3 days after Team 8 arrived teams 9, and 10 arrived and after hearing about what happened with Team7 and Sasuke getting some weird mark on him when a man named Orochimaru bit his shoulder Naruto was on edge, especially since Orochimaru was Anko's Ex-sensei and if she found out that he was in the village she would immediately go to confront him and try to kill him, however even though she was strong she wasn't strong enough to take on one of the Sannin and that had Naruto worried for her safety.

About an hour after teams 9 and 10 arrived Anko was carried in on a stretcher looking a little worse for the wear with many cuts covering her, however when Naruto saw this he immediately was by her side putting some Bacta patches on the ones to clean and heal them, before he started to tear into her at how reckless she had been and how worried he was about her, before finally giving her a hug and telling her how glad he was that she was alive and to never do such a reckless thing again…without him which caused her to laugh before promising him, he then introduced her to Karin and explained the situation between them to which Anko accepted and was happy getting another girl in the house and to possibly help her, Hinata, and Aayla tease Naruto.

On the Fifth and final day Team 7 along with Kabuto's team, and the team from Otogakure arrived with the former and latter of the three teams looking pretty banged up and tired.

All the passing Teams and Naruto stood in an indoor arena with the Hokage, Anko, Hayate, and the Jonin senseis of the teams who made it ***Naruto had Karin go to his house after all the teams arrived with Aayla and after Karin got over Aayla's appearance and Naruto told her that Aayla was one of his girlfriends, Karin and Aayla left***

Naruto looked at the Hokage as he gave a speech about the true meaning behind the Chunin Exams and when he was done Hayate stepped forward "Now due to how many teams pass we will be having preliminary fights to determine to determine who moves on to the finals, the names will be picked randomly and shown on the screen behind me if your name is shown please stay in the arena while everyone else goes up to the stands, I will be the proctor for the fights and when I say the fight is over then it's over failure to stop when I say will result in being disqualified" he finished as the screen began to spin through names and everyone looked on in anticipation wondering if it will be their names shown.

**End Chapter 6**

**Next chapter: Prelims, month long break, dates, reunions, meeting the other Kages, and Finals begin**


	7. Chapter 7 Prelims

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Thank you everyone who viewed, followed. Favorite, and reviewed the last chapter it really means a lot to me and makes me want to get these chapters to all of you faster now on to some reviews, However I would like to state that I am writing this chapter the day after I released chapter 6 so if I don't get to everyone's reviews I'm sorry and will answer them in Chapter 8's Author's Note**

**Mundanebeast: Yes between all 5 of the Kages being present for the Finals and all the defensive upgrades Naruto has given Konoha, yeah Orochimaru is pretty screwed even if he has had 3 extra years to build up his forces.**

**The whole Kabuto getting a lightsaber up the butt is hilarious and might just use it; I might call it something like Secret Technique: Jedi Style Enema or something**

**Gamelover41592: Thank you once again**

**Specter-117: I haven't decided yet I might add her in at some point in the future or I might not, however if I do add her she would be the only one added, and it wouldn't be for a LONG time, maybe around the time the war for the galaxy starts which is still a ways off.**

**I mainly wrote it that way so I would have the option available if I choose to add her, I am thinking about letting everyone decide if I do or not so write in a review if you want her in Naruto's harem or not, HOWEVER SHE WOULD BE THE ONLY ADDITION IF AT ALL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

***Side not most of the fights in the Prelims will be same as canon so I will just give a brief summary of them when they come up, the only ones I will give a more in-depth coverage of is Naruto's fight, and Hinata's fight against Neji, however in regards to Hinata and Neji's fight I will mainly be focusing on the immediate aftermath of the fight between Naruto and Neji***

***I also forgot to mention in the last Chapter that Kabuto withdrew from the Exams like in Canon causing Naruto to be more suspicious of him***

Everyone watched the screen as it cycled though names wondering if it was their name that would be shown, and when it stopped revealing the two who would be fighting first and a few let out breaths they didn't know they were holding when they saw who would be up first "Sasuke Uchiha vs. Akado Yoroi" ***Or whatever his name is the guy he fought in Canon* **

Hayate looks at the board before turning back to the group "Will everyone except for Sasuke Uchiha and Akado Yoroi please head to the stands so the first match can begin" he says before everyone *Minus Sasuke and Yoroi* exits the arena floor and heads to the stands to watch the match as Hayate begins the match.

Naruto watches closely as Sasuke fight against Yoroi who used a weird ability that allowed him to drain Sasuke's chakra and thinks _"There is something wrong with Sasuke, he isn't using any ninjutsu even though he should still have plenty of chakra" _before he uses the force to sense any disturbances within Sasuke before his eyes widen at what he finds _"Son of a bantha, he has the Curse seal like Anko used to which means that Orochimaru must have infiltrated the exams and gave it to him but why would he just give him the Curse seal during an event with so much security?" _he thinks while continuing to watch the match.

As the match ends and Sasuke is declared the winner and taken away by Kakashi to probably have the mark sealed, and the board begins to cycle through names Naruto comes upon a shocking realization _"He is planning on attacking the Village during the finals!" _Naruto's eyes turn serious at the thought of the Village being attacked and he thinks "_I will have to bring this up with ji-Ji, and meditate on this to see if the Force as any insight" _before turning his attention back to the board and smiling at the names shown "**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Skywalker vs. Tenten Higurashi" **

Naruto smiles before **Force Leaping **to the arena floor in a summersault his Jedi cloak billowing out behind him as he lands and looks to Tenten standing there looking a little nervous "Tenten how about we only use swords" he says getting her attention "I will only use my lightsabers but they will be set to stun, and you can use the Viborsword I gave you" he says getting a nod as she pulls out her Vibrosword.

Naruto pulls of his Jedi cloak and hands it to Hayate before reaching behind his waist and removing his saber-staff and igniting it with a snap-hiss, the blue beams of light coming to life as everyone looks on at their beauty before Naruto gets into a stance ***Like the one Darth Maul used in Episode 1***

Hayate looks between Naruto and Tenten who both nod before he steps back "Hajime ***Begin***" he says as Tenten runs at Naruto

Tenten charges at Naruto before swinging the Vibroblade in a diagonal downward slash from right to left at Naruto who simply twirls his saber-staff before stopping her blade with his.

Naruto smiles "Very good Tenten both your speed and power are impressive, however you telegraphed your attack to much making it easy to block" he says before shoving her back before performing a few back flips to gain some distance, he twirls the saber-staff before letting it rest at his right side and looks at Tenten before giving her the "Come get some" motion causing a few people to chuckle from the stands and Tenten to fume with anger before charging in.

Tenten charges and swings the Vibroblade horizontally attempting to slash at his chest, Naruto jumps before somersaulting over her and tapping her shoulder with one of his saber-staffs blades and landing behind her and hitting her in the back of the knee and causing Tenten to let out a yell out in pain at the shock before she falls to one knee.

Naruto plants his foot on her back and pushes her into the floor before placing one of his saber-staffs blades above the back of her neck "The match is over, you lost because you let your anger control you instead of you controlling it which allowed me to breach your defense and immobilize you, if this had been an actual battle you would have a hole in your shoulder blade, be missing your leg from the knee down, and would be at the mercy of your enemy with their blade pointed at the back of your neck" he says before Hayate declares him the winner.

Naruto reaches down and helps Tenten to her feet "You fought well Tenten and your swordsmanship is impressive, if you take my advice and work on your weaknesses you will be great in the future, I will also ask Yugao-nee to see if she can give you some pointers and maybe help train you" he says smiling as she nods her head before the two of them return to the stands as the board starts cycling though names again while everyone looks on.

The board stops and Hayate looks at it "Will Kiba Inuzuka and Temari of Sand please come forward" he says as Temari enters the arena on her fan.

Kiba just smiles "Yeah talk about good luck, we get an easy match isn't that right Akamaru "he says looking at his nin-dog companion who only sweat-drops with everyone else as he thinks _"Kiba you keep forgetting the golden rule all males must follow, NEVER piss off a female especially ones who are trained to kill" _before reluctantly joining his friend in the arena and giving Temari a look that says "I Know you're going to kick his ass be at least go a little easy on him due to his stupidity"

Temari just looks at Akamaru understanding what the look he is giving her means before nodding slightly and opening her fan as Hayate starts the match and immediately creating a strong gust of wind that blasts Kiba into the wall knocking him out before he can attack, and Hayate declares Temari the winner.

Everyone looks on in silence until Naruto starts laughing causing everyone to look at him "What I knew that was going to happen because Kiba broke the one rule that no male should ever break "NEVER piss off a female, especially one who has been trained to kill" he says getting nods from the females in the room while all the males right what he said down in notebooks they seemed to pull out of thin air before everyone turns to see who is fighting next.

Naruto zones out the next few matches which consist of Shikamaru winning against Kin Tsuchi of Otogakure, Shino winning against Zaku of Otogakure, Kankarou winning against Kabuto's other teammate, Ino and Sakura fighting to a draw, Gaara winning against Lee due to Lee passing out from overuse of the 8 gates technique, Dosu of Otogakure winning against Choji.

Naruto looked at the last two names to show up on the board and had a very bad feeling about the coming match before Hayate says "Will Neji Hyyuga and Hinata Hyuuga please come to the arena for the last match of the prelims"

Neji walks down the arena with a sinister smirk on his face which Naruto sees which only makes the bad feeling about the match grow before he turns to Hinata, "Hinata-chan don't worry about winning or losing all that matters is you give it your all, and whatever the outcome I will still be proud of you and love you" he says before giving her a quick kiss on the lips before she enters the arena.

Neji smirks "You should give up now Hinata-sama you have no chance of beating me for your are weak and therefore fated to lose" he says before going off on about fate this and fate that before Hayate starts the match and both Neji and Hinata charge at each other and engage each other in their clan's signature Taijutsu style the Juken.

For 15 minutes they trade blows back and forth until Neji lands a hit to Hinata's chest causing her to cough up some blood and fall to the ground as Hayate declares Neji the winner.

Hinata gets to her feet and looks at Neji "Neji nii-san I pity you because you can't see that all your doing by believing in fate because that would mean that your were fated to be in the Branch family before you were even born" she manages to get out before couching up a little more blood.

Neji is furious and charges at Hinata in an attempt to kill her; Naruto sees this and immediately appears in front of him with his Lightsabers draw and ignited and held to his throat in a cross pattern the gold blade above a blood-red one, both ready to decapitate him ***Like how Anakin holds them to Count Dooku in Revenge of the Sith***

Naruto's eyes turn blood-red with slits and the room starts to shake before chunks of the arena floor start levitating **"You already won the match and when Hinata-chan tries to help you see the light you try to kill her that's bad enough, add to the fact that she is your family not to mention my fiancé and your fellow Leaf shinobi which would make you guilty of attempted murder the penalty to which is imprisonment for life or death, which in all honesty is the one I am giving serious thought to right now as to whether or not I should just kill you now and save everyone the trouble of sitting through your trial" **

Neji's eyes widen at what Naruto just said and threatened him with "You wouldn't dare they would disqualify you from the exam" he says straing at Naruto defiantly.

Naruto just looks at Neji for a second before laughing manically **"You think I give a shit about being disqualified I'm not even a shinobi I'm an independent force, the only reason I entered the exam was to see how strong everyone was so that I could help them get stronger when the exam was over to help give them a better chance at surviving the coming "War" you dumb bastard" **Naruto says causing everyone's eyes to widen at his reasoning for being in the exam none more so than Neji's.

Naruto finishes laughing and looks Neji dead in the eye **"I also entered to see everyone's teamwork skills/leadership skills to determine if they would lead a squad in the "War" and from what I have been able to learn you are not only fit to lead a squad due to the fact you would get them all killed, but you would also kill your allies if they got in your way which means I should just kill you here now and save them from you before you even have the chance to do so" **Naruto says again causing everyone's eyes to widen as he prepares to decapitate Neji.

The Hokage sees this and rushes to save Neji "Naruto-kun stop right now" he says catching Naruto's attention who only glares at him.

Naruto glares at the Hokage "You know it would be for the best Hokage-sama he will only get people killed in the "War" the way he is" he says showing the Hokage he is dead serious due to addressing him by his title.

Hiruzen just sighs "I know Naruto but there is a chance he can change so for now let him live" he says shocking many with how he would just let Naruto kill Neji later if his attitude didn't change.

Hiruzen sees this and decides to clarify "I am contemplating having Naruto kill Neji if his attitude doesn't change due to the coming "War" there is no place in it for people who would get others killed if they got in their way, especially with the fate of all life in the Galaxy at stake" he says looking dead serious and everyone just nods.

Naruto deactivates his lightsabers and clips them to his belt before looking at the Hokage "He has two months to change his attituge Hokage-sama or I will shove my lightsabers up his ass before ripping his head off with the force is that clear" he says getting a nod from the Hokage before he walks over to Hinata and begins using **Force Heal **to heal her wounds.

Neji just stands there and looks at Naruto before scoffing "Just as I thought your weak just like Hinata, your all talk and no bite" he says causing many to go wide-eyed at how stupid he just acted.

Naruto stops healing Hinata and stands up to look at Neji before his eyes turn blood-red again, and even bigger chunks of the arena floor begin to levitate along with everyone in the stands, before he channels the Dark side and begins to **Force Choke **Neji **"I find your lack of faith **_**Disturbing**_**, I could kill you simply by closing my fist right now, I could have easily killed you when I had my lightsabers at your throat it is only due to me owing a favor to the Hokage from when I was a kid that I didn't" **he says before he uses a **Force Push **to slam Neji into the wall.

Naruto's eyes return to normal and the arena floor along with everyone in the stands falls to the ground before he looks at the Hokage his eyes narrowed "He now only has a month to change his attitude, and I better fight him first in the finals or else" he says leaving it open to speculation at what "Or else" could mean.

Naruto then walks back over to Hinata and finishes healing her before picking her up bridal-style and turning to the Hokage "I will be taking Hinata-chan home so she can rest, inform me of the match ups later, and Hokage-sama remember what I said." He says before both Hinata and he vanish into thin air.

Everyone turns to Neji who is rubbing his throat and the Hokage says "Neji I would advise you to get your affairs in order because you will be facing him in one month in the Chunin Exam Finals and if your attitude hasn't changed significantly for the better I **WILL ** let him kill you" he says shocking everyone before continuing "What you did was not only dishonorable but also a disgrace to the village as whole along with the sacrifice your father made all those years ago, and if he was here I have no doubt in my mind that he would be appalled by your actions here today" he finishes before turning to Hayate and nodding.

Hayate then walks forward with a box "You will now draw lots to determine who you will be fighting in the Finals and in what order, Neji who will be going first since you will already be facing Naruto regardless of what Number you pick"

Neji walks forward and picks before looking at the ball see it is Number 1 and showing it to Hayate who nods and reaches into the box removing the ball with a 2 on it, before everyone that won their matches walks up and picks from the box before showing them to Hayate who nods.

After everyone is finished picking Hayate looks at everyone "The finals will held in one month to allow prospective clients and dignitaries time to arrive, the matches will be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Skywalker vs. Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Sand, Temari of the Sand vs. Shikamaru Nara, Kankarou of the Sand vs. Shino Aburame, and Dosu of Otogakure vs. the winner of the first fight:

Everyone nods before the Hokage speaks "You have one month to prepare I suggest you train hard and think hard about your matches and lives up till now" he says looking at everyone one at a time before lingering on Neji "With that your all dismissed" he finishes before disappearing in a leaf _Shunshin _and everyone turns to look at Neji before leaving.

Naruto arrived at his house to find Aayla talking with Karin and Anko, who all turn to him when they see Hinata in his arms worried "I will explain after I put Hinata-chan to bed she needs her rest after today" he says getting nods from each of them before he walks to the bedroom and tuck Hinata into bed kissing her forehead before turning off the lights and walking back to the living room.

Naruto looks to Aayla, Anko, and Karin and begins to explain everything that happened in the prelims from each of the fights and their winners, before he tells them of Hinata's fight against Neji and how he tried to kill her after he had already been declared the winner causing Naruto to have to restrain Anko from going and killing the teme, while Aayla fingers her lightsabers and contemplates slicing Neji's head off, Karin gains a red aura around her and her hair flies around her head. ***Like how Kushina's does when she his mad***

After Naruto calms them down he explains how he handled Neji and what the consequences of his actions are causing them to nod in agreement causing Naruto to smile "Now how about we go to bed we have a week before Luke nii-san and the others arrive and a month before the Finals start so let's relax for a bit before all the meetings and everything start." He says getting nods before they go to the bedroom to get some rest.

Naruto slips into bed and slides Hinata onto his chest causing her to snuggling into him in her sleep, while Aayla and Anko take his right and left sides before he gives each of them a kiss on the forehead and thinks _"This sure was an eventful day and I need to speak with Ji-Ji in regards to my suspicions of Orochimaru attacking the Village during the exams, however to be sure I will meditate on it and talk to Luke nii-san about it when he gets here" _before he falls asleep.

**End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting Kages and Visons

**Chapter 8**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, viewed, favorite, or followed last chapter it really means a lot to me I would also like to say that I am writing this chapter the day after I posted chapter 7 so if you reviewed and don't see me answer your review I will get to them in the next chapter, Also I would really appreciate it if people would review more it helps me improve the story **

**Now onto some reviews from chapter 7**

**Mundanebeast: Thank you once again for reviewing and no it won't be overkill because Luke will be the only Jedi coming to the Finals other than Aayla who is already on Elemantia, Yes Hayate will live.**

**Michael Bourne: Yes he should start following the Hokage's orders**

**Gamelover41592: Thank you **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars**

It had been a week since the Prelims had ended and in that time the other 4 Kages had travelled to Konoha after The Sandaime told them that the ambassadors of the New Republic would arrive in a fe days to discuss preparing for the upcoming "War" and were currently in the Hokage's office waiting for Naruto to arrive so they could meet with him.

The Sandaime sat at his desk looking at his fellow Kages sitting across from him and couldn't keep a smile from his face at the thought of all 5 of the Kages sitting in one room and all unified.

The Tsuchikage Onoki was an old short man with a white mustache and beard ***He is wearing the outfit he wore in the Fourth Shinobi war***

Next to him sat the Yondaime Raikage he is a dark-skinned bulky man and had silver hair braided into corn-rows ***He is wearing the outfit from the Fourth Shinobi war***

Next to the Raikage sat the Yondaime Kazekage Kensei he had read hair and green eyes ***He is wearing his Edo Tensai outfit from the Fourth Shinobi war***

Lastly sitting on the couch was the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi she had auburn hair pulled into top-knot ponytail, blue eyes and was wearing a blue battle-kimono

The Mizukage just sighed "Hokage-dono when is he going to be here you sent for him 30 minutes ago" she asks getting a little impatient.

Hiruzen just sighs "I'm sure he will be here any minute Mizukage-dono" he says getting a little nervous at Naruto being late and wondering where he was.

As if by magic Naruto appears out of thin air with a serious look on his face "I'm sorry about being late Hokage-sama but I was meditating on some things when I received a vision from the force that was very troubling" he says before noticing the others in the room and that they are the other Kages.

Naruto quickly gives each of them a bow "Greetings Tsuchikage-dono, Raikage-dono Kazekage-dono, and" he stops when his eyes land on the Mizukage only to go wide-eyed "Tenshi" he says causing the Mizukage to blush slightly while the others just stare with their jaws on the ground, Naruto catches himself and clears his throat "Forgive me for that Mizukage-dono, it's an honor to meet all of you my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Skywalker, and I hold the rank of Jedi Master in the Jedi Order" Naruto says with a dignified and respectful voice.

The Tsuchikage looks at Naruto "So you're the Yellow Flashes son, you certainly look like him and live up to his speed" he says seeming impressed.

Naruto bows to Onoki "Thank you Tsuchikage-dono, and my father spoke highly of not only your power but also your skills as a leader" he says before turning to the Raikage "And it is an honor to meet you as well Raikage-dono my father also spoke highly about his rival in speed" getting a chuckle out of the Raikage.

Onoki then realizes what Naruto just said "Wait a minute boy your father has been dead for the last 16 years how has he told you about any of us" he asks getting nods from the other Kages.

Naruto smiles "Onoki-dono do you remember how the Hokage-sama said I was training off-world and the reason why and the explanation about the force" he says getting nods from the Kages "That's good to know it will save a lot of time explaining, one thing that the force is capable of is the spirits of those who have become one with it to appear before those who are force sensitive during times of great peril" he says getting nods.

Naruto continues "Right before I started my training the force spirits of my Father Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, appeared before me to help train me in the ways of the shinobi for the upcoming war, and over the 11 years they not only taught me **everything **they knew but also told me about some of the important people in our world both you and Raikage-dono were among those that my father told me about" he says chuckling at the Kage's who had their jaws on the ground.

Onoki recovers and asks Naruto "But I thought your father's soul was eaten by the Shinigami" which causes Naruto to chuckle.

After he wa done chuckling Naruto looks at Onoki "Yes it was however there is more to that than meets the eye" he says cryptically "The fate of those who summon Shinigami-dono is in fact worse than having your soul eaten" he says causing the Kages to pale at the thought of what could be worse than having your soul eaten.

Naruto smiles "Those who summon Shinigami-dono are condemned to forever help Shinigami-dono with his paperwork from ferrying everyone who dies to their respective resting places" he says causing each of the Kage to go paler than Orochimaru and nearly have a heart attack hearing this.

Naruto laughs "Hokage-sama had the same reaction when I told him" he says causing each of the kage to turn toward the Sandaime who only nods.

Naruto smiles "However I found a way to beat paperwork and after telling it to the Shinigami when he came to reclaim dad's soul when he finished my training I ended up gaining one favor from not only Shinigami-dono but also Yami-dono, and Kami-dono after Shinigami-dono told them" he says shocking everyone.

Suddenly all of the Kage were at his feet bowing to him begging him to tell them the secret, except for the Mizukage who swayed her hips as she walked over to him before and sliding up next to him pushing her ample chest against him as she purrs seductively into his ear "Naruto-kun it would make me soooo happy if you would tell me the secret to paperwork" she says sending a shiver down his spine.

Naruto just smiles coyly "I don't know Mizukage-dono, what would my fiancés think if they saw you rubbing up against me like this" he says huskily sending a shiver down her spine and arousing her a little before he says "But since you asked me so nicely and are such a beautiful, strong, kind, young women I suppose I could if you let me show you around Konoha and take you out to dinner" he says huskily.

The Mizukage shivers in delight as she listens to Naruto, and she blushes as he calls her beautiful, strong, kind, and a _**young **_woman before she blushes even harder as he asks to take her out to dinner and show her around the village "Okay Naruto-kun it's a date" she says with a smile.

Naruto smiles "Very well the secret behind defeating paperwork is _Shadow Clones" _he says causing all of the Kages eyes to widen before the Hokage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, and Kazekage all start banging their heads on the wall muttering "Stupid" over and over again, while the Mizukage give Naruto a passionate kiss on the lips.

Mei breaks the kiss "Thank you so much Naruto-kun and I will be looking forward to our date" she says seductively and Naruto just smiles.

Hiruzen clears his throat "Now Naruto what is it that you saw in the vision" he asks curious as to what besides the "War" could put Naruto on edge.

Naruto sighs "I saw the Village being attacked during the Chunin Exam Finals" he says shocking everyone as the Hokage drops his pipe that he had been preparing to smoke.

The Hokage turnse dead serious "Naruto I need you to tell me everything you saw" he says getting nods from the other Kages.

Naruto nods his head "I saw 3 HUGE snake summons attack the village walls all of them had 3 heads, I saw the five of you fighting the Otokage who is Orochimaru, I saw him use some kind of Jutsu to bring back the First and Second Hokages, and have them fight against you five, I saw Oto ninja hidden in the crowds at the stadium reveal themselves and attack everyone near them, I saw some kind of Genjutsu being cast during the fight between Sauske Uchiha and your son Gaara Kazekage-dono that put people to sleep" he finishes before lowering his.

The Hokage knows something is wrong "Naruto what else did you see" he asks a little nervous of what it might be.

Naruto looks to the Hokage who could see his eyes a little wet like he was holding in tears "I saw you fall and become one with the force Ji-Ji" he says shocking everyone "Orochimaru killed you, severed your head and threw it into the arena right in front of me before he has a snake eat your body" he says as tears fall down his cheeks.

Everyone is silent at hearing this until the Hokage breaks the silence "Is there anything else Naruto?" he asks.

Naruto nods "Yes that was just one of the visions I saw" he says shocking everyone "After I saw the initial vision where you were killed Ji-Ji I searched the force for anyway to prevent and saw multiple other futures all of them had some differences but the major factors were the same" he finishes looking a little less stressed.

Naruto takes a deep breath before he begins explaining "In all of the futures I saw the Village is attacked and Orochimaru is behind it disguised as the Otokage, however everything else is in flux" he says before taking out a sheet of paper and a pen and drawing a line.

Naruto places a dot at the bottom of the line "This point here is when exams begin and in all of the futures my match is always first" he draws two lines one each side of the main line and points to the one on the left "This line is the one where I kill Neji due to him not changing his attitude" he then point to the one on the right "This line is where I don't kill Neji due to his attitude changing".

Naruto then draws a series of lines from each side making them branch out and marking half of them with an "X" and pointing to them "Each of these are futures where you die Ji-Ji, in some you die the way I first saw, in the others you die summoning Shinigami-dono to try and seal Orochimaru away, however it's a pointless death because Orochimaru just switches bodies later on getting his arms back" he says shocking everyone.

Naruto continues by pointing the lines without an "X""In these futures you live Ji-Ji and all of them have a few common factors" he says before turning to the Raikage "One of which is your brother helping Ji-Ji in his fight Raikage-dono, he must be with Ji-Ji during his fight against Orochimaru" he says getting a nod from the Raikage.

Naruto then turns back to the Hokage "The next crucial thing is that Itachi nii-san MUST also be with you Ji-Ji he is even more crucial due to his skills and his Susanoo is not only able to seal Orochimaru away but it will also offer you an additional shield" he says getting nods.

Naruto sighs "The next two things will either make the invasion easier for Orochimaru or end up completely destroying his forces and minimal damage to Konoha" he says getting nods from the Kages

A serious look comes to Naruto's eyes "If Sasuke Uchiha is not in the stadium when his match is scheduled to start he **MUST **be disqualified no matter what, this will force Orochimaru to move back the schedule for his attack to my fight against Gaara, which will give our troops even more time to get in position without raising suspicion" he says getting another set of nods from the Kages at his logic.

Naruto smiles sadistically scaring the male Kages while Mei gets a little turned on "The next determining factor is me getting to the "_Kitsune's Shadow" _so I can get in my X-wing and reduce his army to vapor" he says getting a nod from the Hokage while the other Kages look confused.

The Kazekage decides to ask the question on everyones mind "Naruto-san what is the _Kitsune's Shadow _and what is an X-wing" he asks getting nods from the Tsuchikage, Raikage, and Mizukage.

Naruto chuckles "It would be easier if I just showed all of you please place a hand on me and I will bring you to the _Kitsune's Shadow_" he says as each of the Kages place a hand on him *Mei placing hers on his toned back-side* Naruto chuckles "Now everyone hold on you might get a little nauseous" he warns before they vanish from the Hokage's office

Naruto and the Kages reappear in front of the _Kitsune's Shadow _and the Tsuchikage and Kazekage immediately fall to their knees and dry-heave, the Raikage stumbles a little, and the Mizukage nearly falls over until Naruto catches her and holds her close causing her to blush slightly.

After everyone recovers Naruto walks in front of them and turns around with his arms spread wide "I give you the _Kitsune's Shadow" _he says smiling at their shocked faces.

The Raikage just chuckles "Damn kid this thing sure is big, you sure you're not compensating for something" he says teasingly getting snickers from the Kazekage and Tsuchikage.

Naruto just laughs "I assure you Raikage-dono I am not over compensating if anything this shows how well endowed I am, for you see there is a saying in space Big ship equals Big dick, and the _Kitsune's Shadow _isn't anywhere near the size of my flagship" he says chuckling at their faces and how Mei is redder than a tomato.

Naruto then smirks devilishly "My flagship the Super Star Saver class ship _"New Hope" _is around 25 times bigger than the _Kitsune's Shadow _meaning it is bigger than Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri combined" he says shocking them even further.

Naruto then has a devilish idea and walks over to Mei before he whispers in her ear causing her to be blown back by a Massive nosebleed muttering something like "Blonde Adonis with a WMD in his pants I may have hit the Jackpot" which causes Naruto to laugh and the other Kages to look at him strangely.

Naruto just shrugs "What all I did was tell her how big I am" he says which causes the male Kages to crouch to the ground with dark clouds over their heads as they trace their fingers through the dirt muttering "Damn lucky brat".

After 10 minutes they all recover and Mei regains conciseness, causing Naruto to smile "Now how about I give you the grand tour of the _Kitsune's Shadow_" he says getting nods before pulling out a comlink "Gama open up the ship the passphrase is "May the force be with you"" he says before getting a series of beeps in response before the boarding ramp lowers and Naruto leads the Kages in before giving them the tour.

Naruto ends the tour in the hangar in front of his X-wing and turns to the Kazekage who like the rest of the Kages *Minus the Hokage* is amazed by everything he has seen "This Kazekage-dono is an X-wing, it is a fighter class ship that can be used to combat other fighters, ships bigger than fighters, ground units, and a single X-wing which was piloted by one of my sense's Luke Skywalker was able to destroy a space station with the firepower to destroy an entire planet with one shot" he says shocking everyone.

Naruto then smiles "Now how would all of you like to see the most beautiful thing in entire lives" he says getting nods from the Kages and smiles "Follow me back to the cockpit and prepare to be amazed" he says before leading them to the cockpit and having them take a seat as he powers up the ships engines.

Naruto turns on the communications system "Aayla I'm taking the Kages to see the "View" be back in a little bit" he says getting a roger from Aayla as he lifts the ship off the ground and guns the engines blasting out of the atmosphere, while the Kages who haven't flown in the spaceship before scream for their lives and Naruto smiles.

The _Kitsune's Shadow _leaves the atmosphere and Naruto has it take up orbit around Elemantia next to the moon, before he swivels the ship around so that the cockpit is facing Elemantia.

The Kage are speechless as they see Elemantia from space and the sheer beauty of their home world causing Naruto to chuckle "Beautiful isn't it" he asks getting nods before they just sit there for a few minutes before he pilots the ship back down to Elemantia and lands back in the training ground behind his house.

Naruto powers down the engines before leading everyone out of the ship and helping Mei down the boarding ramp causing her to blush before he says "The ambassadors of the New Republic will be here in a day or so to discuss the upcoming "War" with all of you" he says getting nods from them before he notices Aayla walking towards them smiling.

Naruto walks over to Aayla and gives her a quick kiss on the lips before turning back around to the Kages "Raikage-dono, Kazekage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono, Mizukage-dono allow me to introduce Jedi Knight Aayla Secura and one of my Fiancés" he says shocking the Kages.

Aayla steps forward and bows "It is nice to meet all of you" she says as they get over her appearance and introduce themselves back to her.

Mei walks forward "Aayla-san if you have time I would like to have some "Girl Talk" with you later if that is alright" she asks with a smile.

Aayla merely smiles back and nods having an idea of what Mei wants to talk about "Of course it is Mizukage-dono but if its "Girl Talk" we should invite some of my friends they would love to join us" she says politely.

Mei just smiles "Of course that's a wonderful idea and please call me Mei" she says after nodding understanding what Aayla meant.

Aayla bows slightly "How does tonight sound Mei-san?" she asks politely

Mei just nods "Tonight sounds wonderful how about you bring the girls to my hotel room around 7 and we can talk there" she suggests while still smiling.

Aayla smiles "Sounds wonderful Mei-san we will see you then" she says before turning to Naruto giving him a quick kiss on the lips and heading inside to talk with the girls about meeting the Mizukage tonight.

Naruto just chuckles and turns to the Kage "Now how about I take all of you back to the Hokage's office" he says with a smile causing all of the Kages to simultaneously shake their heads no and leave in _Shunshins_ Naruto laughs "Well can't really blame them I.T. is pretty tough on people not used to it" he says before going inside to get something to eat, and relax before going to sleep.

**End Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9 Month Break and Finals Begin

**Chapter 9 **

**AN: Thank you everyone who viewed, reviewed favorite, or followed last chapter now onto some reviews.**

**The Sith'ari: Yes I am adding Mei and Karin to the Harem but they will be the ONLY ones added I put a poll up on my profile 2 days ago where the choices were to add Mei and Karin or keep the harem Hinata Anko and Aayla and within 2 days there were like 30 votes to add them and no votes to keep it the same. However Naruto will take things slow with Mei and Karin because he barely knows them unlike Hinata, Anko, and Aayla who he has known for years.**

**Rebmul: same here**

**Specter-117: Thank You and I will change his name from Kensei to Raza then **

**Gamelover41592: Yes Mei is in the Harem**

**Mundane Beast: Yes he is and Yes the Kages did gain a sense of what's at stake**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Naruto**

It was the 2 daya after Naruto met the other Kages and him along with Anko, Hinata, Aayla, Karin, Hayate, Yugao, Mei, Onoki, Ay, Hiruzen, and Raza were waiting in the clearing Naruto had made for the New Republic ambassadors to land after receiving word that they had just exited Hyper-space and were currently on approach.

Naruto smiles as he sees the _Lamda_-class shuttle land in front of the group and the boarding ramp lowers before the people within walk down the ramp, and sees Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Mara, Artoo C-3PO, Admiral Ackbar, and Mon Mothma.

Naruto walks over to the group "I welcome you all to Elemantia" he says getting nods and smiles from everyone.

Naruto gestures to the group behind him "Allow me to introduce The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Yondaime Raikage Ay, the Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki, the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi, and the Yondaime Kazekage Raza, Gecko Hayate, and his fiancé Yugao Uzuki" he says with each bowing as their names were called.

Naruto smiles before continuing "This is my distant cousin Karin Uzumaki" he says gesturing to Karin who nods "Now allow me to introduce my fiancés Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, Anko Mitirashi, and Hinata Hyuuga" he says shocking many of the group.

Han breaks the silence "Damn kid you sure are one lucky man" he says before instantly shutting up as Leia whack him over the head.

Naruto smiles "Yes I am truly blessed having such wonderful women who love me" he says before chuckling "I also have started seeing another wonderful women however we are taking things slow and just starting to get to know each other" Naruto says casually shocking everyone again.

Han's eyes widen "Kid you are by far the luckiest person in the Galaxy" he says before once again getting smacked upside the head by Leia.

Luke smiles "I look forward to meeting her Naruto, I'm sure she is wonderful" he says getting nods from Mara and Leia.

Naruto laughs "You have already met Luke nii-san" he says shocking everyone "Allow me to reintroduce Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage and my girlfriend" Naruto says as Mei bows slightly smiling at the shocked looks on everyone faces including her fellow Kages.

Han's jaw hits the ground so hard that it causes a small crater; the Hokage just looks at Naruto before snapping out of his stupor "Naruto how did this happen" he asks getting nods from everyone who didn't know.

Naruto chuckles "Well it turns out the "Girl Talk" that Aayla and Mei were referring to a few days ago was Mei discussing with Hinata-chan, Anko-chan and Aayla herself if it was alright for Mei to pursue a relationship with me to which they agreed" he says smiling.

Naruto continues his tale "The next morning they came to me and told me about what they had discussed and I was shocked but I ended up deciding to give a relationship with Mei a chance" he says before smiling "I would have to be crazy not to Mei is a beautiful, strong, kind, caring, **young **woman" Naruto finishes with a smile before looking to a blushing Mei.

Luke laughs getting everyone's attention "Naruto you truly are full of surprises, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up with Karin too" he says causing Naruto to raise his eyebrow before looking at Karin who is blushing fiercely.

Luke then smiles "Now then how about we go and begin are meeting" he says getting nods from everyone as they head to the Council Room to begin the meeting.

As they walk Naruto turns to Luke "Luke nii-san how did all of you get here I mean yeah you could have used the _Lambda _but I doubt it since it's a little small for all you to spend two weeks in" he says getting a nod from Aayla who was listening to the conversation.

Luke smiles "Very observant of you Naruto and yes we did take a bigger ship we came here on the _"New Hope"" _he says as Naruto and Aayla's eyes widen.

Naruto nearly trips over his feet "You mean it's finished" he says getting a nod from Luke, before he turns back to face the Kages and the rest of his group "Hey everyone how about tomorrow I show you my flagship the _"New Hope"" _he says causing all of their eyes to widen before nodding.

Naruto then walks next to Admiral Ackbar "Hello Admiral how are you?" he asks the Mon Calamri who gives the Mon Calamri equivalent of a smile.

Ackbar looks to Naruto "I have been well Narto and I must say your home world is beautiful" he says getting a smile in return.

Naruto chuckles "Thank you Admiral, and I will have to show you around the village there is one place I am sure you will love and that is Ichiraku Ramen" he says causing everyone to stop and look at Nartuo like he is crazy before they see the look on the admirals face.

Ackbar just stand there stupefied "You mean the Holy Land of the nectar of the gods" he says causing many to sweat-drop.

Naruto just smiles "The one in the same Admiral, and I will even treat you to all you can eat on me" he says further shocking everyone.

The Hokage looks confused "Naruto why is Ackbar-san acting that way" he asks getting nods from everyone who didn't know the reason.

Naruto smiles "Well when I first met the Admiral I was making some Ramen for lunch and offered him some to which he immediately fell in love with and after he introduced it to his people back on Mon Calamari they fell in love with it too and it ended up becoming the signature dish of their culture" he says shocking everyone.

Naruto laughs at their states "Now seeing how I was the one to first introduce Ramen to their culture they decided as a species to compensate me for it by giving me 25% of the proceeds of their entire profits from selling ramen for the foreseeable future" he says shocking everyone "In the 10 years since I introduced ramen to the Mon Calamari I have accumulated nearly 20 billion credits" he says getting shocked looks from everyone.

Han just stands there his jaw deep into the ground before he realizes something "Wait a minute if you're so loaded why did you have me buy you that upgrade for that upgrade to the _"Kitsune's Shadow" _targeting system" he asks a little mad at having to buy the upgrade when Naruto could have easily afforded it.

Naruto laughs "Aunt Leia told me to have you pay for it as an additional punishment for forgetting your wedding anniversary" he says causing everyone *Minus Han* to laugh.

The group reached the Council Room and began discussing the upcoming "War" and after they had formulated a strategy and alliance were getting ready to leave when Naruto spoke up "Hokage-sama we should inform them about the attack during the Finals" he said getting nods from the Kages.

Luke raised an eyebrow at this "Naruto what do you mean" he asked curious about what he was referring too.

Naruto's eyes turned so serious it unsettled Luke because he had only seen Naruto's eyes that serious once when the two of them went on a mission together that turned into the biggest cluster-f#$ of Luke's life and that is saying something with everything he has been through.

Naruto then tells everyone about the Chunin Exams and what has taken place since they started, from the forest of death, Orochimaru branding Sasuke with the curse mark, the Prelims and Neji's attempted murder of Hinata.

Hearing this caused Leia and Mara to finger their lightsabers, Luke to clench his fist so tightly that the servos in his robotic hand whined, Han to pull out his blaster and start to leave to go shoot Neji with Chewbacca right behind him wanting to rip Neji limb from limb, until Naruto held them in place with the force, Naruto giving Neji a month to change his attitude or die as he would risk the lives of his fellow soldiers, before finally getting to his vision.

Naruto bows his head slightly "The day after the prelims I was meditating when I received a vision from the force" he says shocking everyone who didn't know.

Naruto then takes a deep breath to calm himself before continuing "I saw 3 HUGE snake summons attack the village walls all of them had 3 heads, I saw the five Kages fighting the Otokage who is Orochimaru, I saw him use some kind of Jutsu to bring back the First and Second Hokages, and have them fight against the Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage, I saw Oto ninja hidden in the crowds at the stadium reveal themselves and attack everyone near them, I saw some kind of Genjutsu being cast during the fight between Sauske Uchiha and the Kazekage's son Gaara that put people to sleep" he finishes leaving those who didn't know speechless.

Narto lowers his head again to hide the tears welling up in his eyes remembering what else he saw as the Hokage puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him which raised a red flag in Lukes head because he knew whatever it was to get Naruto this worked up was something big "I saw Hokage-JiJi fall and become one with the force" he says causing everyone who didn't know eyes to widen.

Naruto takes another deep breath to calm himself "I saw Orochimaru strike him down before cutting his head off and tossing it into the arena where it landed right at my feet before he summoned a snake to eat his body" he finishes nearly in tears as Aayla, Anko, and Hinata walk over and hug him while whispering soothing words into his ear.

Luke sits there absorbing everything Naruto had told them before coming to a decision "You have our full support Hokage-dono, while we only have a few troops on board the _"New Hope" _at the moment, we do have a full squadron of X-Wings and Y-wings with pilots for them to provide air support in the defense of the village" he said getting nods from other New Republic ambassadors.

Luke then continues "I will also personally help defend your village in the coming attack" he says getting more nods while Mara, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca also lend their aid.

Admiral Ackbar then decides to give his input "I will offer my skills in strategies to help plan for the defense of the village, I just need to know the current defensive capabilities, and systems in place to help formulate a strategy" he says with determination.

Naruto having calmed down speaks up "Over the past 6-7 months I have been placing defensive systems in place" he says getting everyone's attention "I along with Aayla have placed 24 laser cannons on the village walls that can be manned by shinobi during the attack, I have also installed a shield generator that will add another defensive barrier to the one that is already in place and powered by _Fuinjutsu _while also beefing up the _Fuinjustu _barrier." He says shocking everyone that didn't know the current defensive capabilities of Konoha.

Naruto then continues "Now in the event of an invasion the village gates are closed making the village nearly impenetrable as long as the Barrier holds is that correct Ji-Ji" he asks turning to the Hokage who just nods "Good now we know that the enemy will already have forces hidden in the Chunin Exam stands but it's safe to bet the vast majority of their forces will be outside the village waiting for the signal to attack" he says getting nods from the others

Naruto smiles "So right before the attack we close the Village gates and activate the shield generator cutting the enemy forces in two, and we proceed to use airstrikes in conjunction with the laser cannons mounted on the village walls to annihilate the enemy forces outside the village, while our forces take out all the enemies inside the village" he finishes shocking many with how well thought out his plan is.

Admiral Ackbar is stunned by Naruto's plan "Naruto that is brilliant, and would not only severely reduce any losses we might take but obliterate the enemy forces" he says getting nods from many.

Naruto smiles at the praise before turning serious "We also have a plan to take care of Orochimaru while ensuring that Hokage-JiJi survives the attack" he says getting nods from everyone before he explains the plan to deal with Orochimaru and by the end everyone is once again stunned by the brilliance of it.

Luke nods "That sounds like an excellent plan and as long as we keep the element of surprise it will succed" he says getting nods from everyone in return.

The Hokage stands up "With that finished I think this meeting has come to a close agreed?" he says getting nods from everyone "Now I don't know about the rest of you but I could use some sleep so if everyone will excuse me" he says before leaving in a _Shunshin_ followed by the other Kages except for Mei who sticks around.

Naruto looks to the group "How about I show everyone around Konoha" he asks getting nods as he leads the group out of the meeting room, and gives them a tour of Konoha ending with Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto smiles and looks to the group "Now for the last stop on our tour the one and only Ichiraku ramen" he says chuckling a little as he sees Ackbar nearly drooling, Naruto pushes the curtain aside "Hey Teuchi Oji-san, Ayame-chan your number one customer is back and he has brought a group of hungry gyuests" he says with a smile.

Teuchi and Ayame walk out from the kitchen and smile seeing Naruto "Naruto-kun it's good to see you, it's been a while since you came by" Ayame says with a smile before she notices the group he brought "Naruto-kun who are all these people with you" she asks curious as to who the people with him are.

Naruto smiles "Hey Ayame –chan sorry about not coming by more I have just been really busy with the Chunin Exams and some other things," he says getting a nod "This is Luke Skywalker my adopted older brother and Grand Master of the Jedi Order" he says gesturing too Luke who bows slightly.

Naruto then gestures to the others "Now allow me to introduce Mara Jade-Skywalker his wife, Leia Organa-Solo his sister, Han Solo her Husband, Chewbacca, Senator Mon Mothma, you already know Aayla-chan," he says gesturing to each in turn as their names were called with each of them bowing slightly.

Naruto then continues to introduce the group "This is Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage and my girlfriend" he says causing Ayame to drop the dish she was cleaning, however Naruto uses the force to catch it before it hits the ground and breaks, before setting it on the counter.

Naruto smiles and after Ayame recovers from the shock of hearing Naruto is dating the Mizukage he continues the introductions "This is Karin Uzumaki my distant cousin" he says gesturing to Karin who smiles and waves.

Naruto then gestures to Ackabar "Last but not least is Admiral Ackbar who has been dying to come here since he set foot in Konoha" Naruto says chuckling on the inside as the Admiral steps forward.

Acbar steps forward and bows deeply "On behalf of all Mon Calamari it is an honor to meet you, the greatest of the makers of the nectar of the gods known as Ramen" he says startling Ayame who only looks to Naruto for help.

Naruto chuckles "I introduced the Admiral to Ramen and he instantly fell in love with the dish, and in turn introduced it to his pople who also fell in love with it and made it their cultures signature dish" he explains causing Ayame and Teuchi's jaws to drop at hearing this.

Ayame recovers from her state of shock and looks to Naruto before laughing "Naruto only you and your love for Ramen would end up having an entire species make it their signature dish" she says getting nods from everyone while Naruto just smiles sheepishly before everyone sits down and orders their food.

After everyone finished eating and waited outside for Naruto to finish talking to Ayame about something before walking out with a smile on his face and leading them to his house where they would stay until the Chunin Exam Finals started.

When they reached the estate Naruto gave them a tour before showing them their rooms and the special room he had some clones modify for Ackbar when he arrived with the others, and after everyone bid each other a good night Naruto, Anko, Aayla, and Hinata went to his room to sleep.

Naruto and the girls changed into their pajamas before getting into bed with Aayla on his chest while Anko and Hinata take either side of him, Naruto gives each of them a kiss on the forehead before they all go to sleep.

For the rest of the month long break before the finals Naruto spent his time training with Luke and Aayla, ironing out the fine details of the plan to combat Orochimaru's Invasion, showing the group all the defensive upgrades he and Aayla had installed in Konoha, and last but not least spending time with his girls and Karin.

Naruto had taken each of his girls on dates and just spent time relaxing with them, He had taken Anko out on picnic where they ate some of his special Dango and drank some tea while enjoying each other's company.

His date with Hinata consisted of going out to eat at one of the villages more expensive restaurants, before watching the sunset from atop his father's head on the Hokage monument while eating some cinnamon buns for dessert.

Naruto had taken Aayla swimming in one of the lakes that were in some of the training grounds, and after seeing Aayla in her green bikini that enhanced and complimented her flawless blue skin which resulted in the two of them swimming around before making out underwater ***Think the lake scene with Tidus and Yuna from Final Fantasy X* **afterwards the two relaxed on the lake edge cuddling and basking in the sun.

Naruto had taken Mei out for dinner followed by dancing while getting to know more about each other by talking about their likes, dislikes, dreams, and their lives up to then, before going to Naruto's house and watching a movie.

**Day of the Finals**

It was the day of the Chunin Exam Finals and many were gathered in the stadium to watch them, however many didn't know there was an invasion looming just hours away.

Naruto looked at everyone gathered and smiled seeing Luke and the others in the stadium ready to defend Konoha, Karin was back at the house waiting for him to give the signal at which point she would activate the shield generator, he saw the Hokage greet the other four Kages, followed by the "Otokage" or Orochimaru as they all knew before they took their seats to watch the matches.

Naruto saw Hayate going over the rules to the Genin gathered, and smiled seeing Sasuke wasn't there yet, and noticed Hayate tell everyone but Neji and himself to leave as he thinks _"Well time to make my entrance, and Neji you better have changed your attitude or today will be the last day of your life" _before he leaves to make his entrance.

Hayate was standing in the arena with Neji waiting for Naruto to show up "If Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Skywalker is not here in the next 2 minutes he will be disqualified" he says while thinking _"Leave it to Naruto to wait to the last minute before he makes a flashy entrance" _Neji meanwhile smirks thinking he won't have to face Naruto, while on the inside is a little relieved at the idea of not facing him.

Hayate was about to declare Neji the winner***Play "Imperial March" or "Jedi Temple March"*** when the doors to the stadium fly open and fog billows out as two lines of people wearing brown hooded robes with the hoods pulled up hiding their faces walk out before turning to each other and igniting their lightsabers one side blue the other side red and raise them before creating an arch with them, as a hooded figure walks out under them before coming to a stop standing across from Neji.

The two lines of hooded people fade from existence and Hayate turns to the hooded figure "What's your Name?" he asks already know who it was.

The figured lowers his hood revealing Naruto wearing his usual outfit consisting of his modified Jedi battle armor painted crimson red with blue and orange stripes, the standard hooded Jedi cloak over it, black combat boots, his dual custom blasters one strapped to each leg, his lightsabers clipped to his belt with one on each side of his hip, and his saber-staff clipped to the back of his waist.

Naruto smirks sadistically "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Skywalker" he says looking at Neji who nearly craps himself as his hopes of not having to fight Naruto are shattered.

Hayate smiles before nodding "Now that both contestants are here the match may begin" he says looking to Naruto and Neji who nod the latter of the two a little hesitant before he says "First match of the Chunin Exam Finals Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Skywalker vs. Neji Hyuuga, Begin!" as he jumps out of the way.

Naruto looks to Neji and unlclips one of his lightsabers before igniting it, the golden blade coming to life with a snap-hiss before "I hope you have had a major change in attitude Neji, otherwise this will be the last day of your life" he says sending shivers down Neji's spine before they charge at each other.

**End Chapter 9**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, thought it would be a good place to end**

**Next chapter will be Naruto and Neji's fight along with the other matches and Orochimaru's Invasion of the Village and the fight to defend it**


	10. Chapter 10 Finals and Invasion

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Thank you everyone who read the last chapter and I am sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out to all of you it was due to a few reasons/**

**First I had a poll up to decide who would get the first Lemon in this story and wanted to wait until there was a clear winner before I wrote this chapter because the first Lemon will likely be the chapter after the Invasion and in the end Hinata won the poll and will be getting the first Lemon, Anko will get the second, and Aayla will get the third. As for Mei and Karin they won't be getting one for a decent amount of time which will allow them to get to know Naruto and develop a relationship.**

**Next I ended up publishing two more stories which are "Naruto the Dino Sage" and a Naruto x Total Drama Series crossover named "Total Drama Maelstrom"**

**Lastly I ended up getting sick for a few days and wasn't able to write.**

**One last thing I will be adding Samui to Naruto's Harem and she will be the last one, the reason behind this addition is because I thought of a way to add her that makes sense and she will add something to Naruto's harem that will remain secret for now.**

**Also thank you to everyone who Reviewed the last chapter however since they were all just words of encouragement/compliments I will not answer them in this chapter.**

**Now onto the chapter**

***Play "Monster" by Skillet or "Animal I have become" by Days of Grace***

Naruto and Neji charge at each other and begin engaging each other Neji with kunai, and Naruto with his lightsabers set to stun for the moment.

Naruto slashes at Neji with a flurry of rapid strikes in random directions that Neji is barely blocking, however many of the seasoned ninja along with those who know Naruto's true skill level can easily tell that Naruto is merely toying with Neji. Naruto locks blades with Neji before channeling the force and shoving him back "You have some skill Neji, however your anger and pride get in your way" Naruto says narrowing his eyes at Neji.

Neji just grits his teeth and glares at Naruto "What do you know?" he asks "You come in here like some big shot preaching all this bullshit like you know everything when you know nothing" he yells before throwing his kunai at Naruto and charging at him.

Naruto just sighs before deflecting the kunai and tossing his lightsabers high into the air and intercepting Neji using his father's Humming Bird Taijustu style delivering a lightning fast series of jabs into Neji's chest before he even has a chance to block or dodge them, before shoving him back with a heavy punch to his ribs, and catching his lightsabers.

Naruto glares as Neji "Neji you are running out of time to make me believe you have significantly changed your attitude I get that your angry at the Main branch for your Father's death but you can't even see the reason why he did it" he says in an icy tone that causes many in the stands have a shiver run down their spines.

Neji shakily gets to his feet "What do you know about suffering and being alone, I bet you have never lost anyone before" he says which causes nearly the entire audience to gasp.

In the stands Luke who was sitting near some of the Jonin sensei's just sighs "Of all the things Neji could have said to Naruto, he ended up saying the absolute worst" he says causing many of the Jonin to gulp.

Asuma looks over to Luke "Luke-san how bad is this going to be?" he asks nervous about what was about to happen considering the amount of power Naruto unleashed during the Prelim fights when Neji nearly killed Hinata.

Luke just shakes his head "During one of Naruto's mission when he was a Jedi Knight he was paired up with another Jedi Knight and they were tasked to investigate rumors about a pirate stronghold that was trafficking drugs and slaves" he says getting the attention of all within earshot.

Luke takes a breath before continuing "Naruto and the other Jedi who was named Travesh Rann were good friends who often spent time sparring with each other, had infiltrated the pirates base and found hundreds of slaves ranging from newborn infants to the elderly, along with a massive stockpile of drugs" he says causing some of the Jonins eyes to widen.

Luke lowers his head a little "After they freed the slaves and gotten them to safety Naruto and Travesh returned to plant explosives and destroy the base when they were ambushed by over 1000 pirates and were surrounded on all sides cutting off any escape" he says causing many of the Jonins jaws to hit the ground.

A small sad smile comes to Lukes face "They fought back and held their own for a while but were slowly being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the pirates, when Travesh was hit in the head by a blaster bolt and died" he says causing many of the Jonin to lower their heads.

Luke sighs before continuing "Naruto who was preoccupied defending himself and Travesh didn't see Travesh fall but he felt it in the force, and the death of his comrade and friend forced him to tap into the force so deeply that for a time it was as if he WAS the force and unleashed such power that every single Jedi across the Galaxy felt it" he says shocking everyone.

Luke just shakes his head a little "I at the time was helping Aayla with her lightsaber skills when this happened and we immediately left to go to Naruto" he says before sighing "When we got to Naruto's location a day later the scene we came upon could only be described as Hell" he says shocking everyone.

Luke shivers a little in remembrance of the seen "The whole pirate base was nothing more than a giant crater littered with twisted metal, and the bodies of every single pirate that had been there" he says causing all of the Jonins jaws to hang open "The pirates bodies were scattered all over the crater in various forms of dismemberment, many were burnt to a crisp by **Force Lightning **others were ripped in half and in the center of it all was Naruto kneeling next to the body of Travesh" he finishes as the Jonin sensei's just stand there in awe.

Luke smiles a little "It took almost 3 months for Naruto to return to normal and that was with the constant support of myself and the others, but most of all Aayla" he says before he narrows his eyes "If there is one thing Naruto knows it's suffering and being alone, that is one of the reasons he cares so much about his friends and loved ones" Luke says getting a nod from the Jonin sensei's "It is also why he gets so angry when someone threatens or hurts those he cares about, or accuses him of not knowing what suffering is, and Neji just made the mistake of doing both" he says causing the Jonin sensei's eyes to widen.

Naruto lowers his head a little causing his bangs to cover his eyes "What do I know about suffering? I have never lost anyone" he says in an emotionless icy voice before raising his head and showing Neji his blood red with flecks of a sickly yellow eyes with black slits for pupils as large chunks of the arena floor begin to break and levitate off the ground.

Naruto looks Neji with an icy glare "I have been alone since the day I was born when a mad man unleashed the Kyuubi which resulted in both of my parents sacrificing their lives to protect this village by sealing it in me" he says as even more chunks of the arena begin to levitate "Then for the next 5 years I had to deal with the constant glares, and abuse both physical and emotional from said village as they spit on the dying wish of my parents which was for me to be seen as a hero for protecting them from the Kyuubi every day of my life"

Naruto glares even harder "I had over 500 attempts on my life by the time I was 3, and was in the hospital so often that I have a personal room reserved for me to this very day" he says shocking those that didn't know while all of those that did just lower their heads.

Naruto then glares even harder at Neji as even bigger chunks of the arena floor begin to break and levitate "If it wasn't for Anko-chan and Hinata-chan becoming my friends I would have likely committed suicide" he says shocking everyone "They became the light in my world which was nothing but an abyssal darkness, they became my strength"

By this point Naruto was glaring so hard at Neji that Neji was shaking in fear "Then you go and try to kill Hinata-chan during the Prelim fights when you had already been declared the winner" Naruto says "You blame the Main branch for your father's death when you don't realize that he **CHOSE **to take Hiashi's place because he wanted to protect his brother, not because he was in the branch house but because that's what family does they **Protect **each other" he says shocking Neji and causing his eyes to widen in realization.

Naruto sees Neji's eyes widen with realization and smiles "I see you finally understand Neji and because of that you will not die here today" he says shocking many before a sadistic smile comes to his face "However that doesn't mean I won't give you a beating so hard that you will remember it for the rest of your life, and it will be a reminder to never hurt your family again" he says before unclipping his saber-staff and igniting it before throwing it into the air where it floats and begins to spin shocking many in the stands.

Luke sees this and smiles "Well it seems Neji will live but since Naruto is using that style he may wish Naruto had killed him by the time this is over" he says shocking the Jonin senseis.

Kurenai looks to Luke "Luke-san what do you mean and what is so special about that style" she asks getting nods from the other Jonins.

Luke chuckles "That style is Naruto's unique and custom made style that he came up with himself that he calls Maelstrom Style" he says shocking them "Not only that but when he uses that style he is nearly unstoppable" he says causing the Jonin sensei's jaws to hang open and Asuma to drop the cigarette he was smoking.

Asuma recovers from his shock first "How strong is he when using that style" he asks getting nods from the other Jonin.

Luke chuckles "Well the only time he used it in a spar it was against not only myself but also 4 other Jedi Masteres along with half a dozen Jedi Knights at the same time and he _destroyed _us in less than 20 minutes" he says shivering in remembrance of that day and the beating he received while shocking them before they turn their attention back to the arena.

Naruto just continues to smile before charging at Neji faster than Neji can follow before delivering a rapid series of strikes all over chest arms and legs. Naruto then throws his lightsabers in the air and grabs the saber-staff before flipping over Neji while spinning delivering a few strikes to his shoulders and neck, before landing behind Neji and delivering a few strikes to his back, before throwing the saber-staff up in the air where it begins spinning again, and catches his lightsabers.

Naruto then performs a few slashes to his back and the back of his knees, before he channels the dark side of the force and coats his red lightsaber blade in a thin layer of **Force Lightning **and slashes Neji's mid-back and the backs of his ankles causing him to fall to the ground, before Naruto deactivates his lightsabers and clips them to his belt, and catches his saber-staff before also deactivating it and clipping it to the back of his waist.

Naruto looks at Neji's fallen form "It's over Neji; consider this the beginning of your new life free from your anger and hatred" he says before Hayate declares him the winner and medics come to take Neji away. Naruto tosses the medics some bacta patches for Neji's burns and walks to where the other contestants are.

Up in the Kage's booth the Kages just sit there speechless at what they just saw because while Naruto was laying the smack down on Neji using his Maelstrom style it just looked a blur of lights he was moving so fast.

Mei is the first one to snap out of her stupor and stands up before clapping which snaps the other Kages ***Minus Orochimaru in his Otokage disguise*** out of their stupors as they all get up and applaud which sets off a chain reaction as everyone in the stands begins applauding.

Mei returns to her seat as do the other Kages and smiles "Now that was a match" she says getting nods from the other Kages minus the Otokage who just sneers.

Hiruzen smiles "Indeed it was, Naruto really showed the all the hard work he has put in with his training the past 11 years" he says getting nods from the other Kages.

Meanwhile in the arena floor Hayate gets ready to start the next match "Will Gaara of Sand and Sasuke Uchiha please enter the arena floor so we may begin the next match" he says as Gaara enters the arena floor while Sasuke is nowhere to be found.

Five minutes go by and Sasuke still hasn't shown up when an Anbu appears next to the Sandaime "Hokage-sama both Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha are nowhere to be found" he says.

Hiruzen smiles inwardly "Very well inform Hayate that Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified and to begin the next match" he says getting small snickers from the other Kages sans the Otokage.

The "Otokage" scowls "Hokage-dono surely we can push his match back, many of the people have come to see him fight" he says trying to buy time for his forces to get in position.

Hiruzen just shakes his head "No if he can't show up on time the he doesn't deserve to fight" he says getting nods from the other Kages, and causing the "Otokage" to scowl before making some discreet hand signals to his hidden forces.

Back in the arena floor the Anbu finishes telling Hayate the Hokage's orders before leaving "Due to not showing up on time Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified therefore the winner is Gaara of Sand" he says causing a few of the people in the stands to boo as Gaara returns to stand by the other contestants and giving them a nod.

Naruto nods back before turning to the others "All of you know the plan" he says getting nods from the others as Hayate calls for Temari and Shikamaru to enter the arena for their match.

Temari and Shikamaru enter the arena and Hayate begins the match ***Match is same as canon* **before Shikamaru ends up forfeiting and Hayate declares Temari the winner. After Temari and Shikamaru leave the arena floor Hayate calls for Shino and Kankuro to come to the arena floor but Kankuro forfeits.

Hayate calls for Naruto and Gaara to enter the arena floor and after they do Hayate is about to begin the match when Kakashi and Sasuke appear in a swirl of leaves "Yo are we late?"Kakashi asks with his typical eye-smile.

Hayate just sighs "Yes Kakashi your late, Sasuke was disqualified for not being here on time for his match" Hayate says getting a nod from Kakashi who shushins to the stands with Sasuke who is about to protest. Hayate then turns to Gaara and Naruto who both nod and is about to begin the match when there is an explosion of smoke from the Kages booth and feathers start to fall signaling the invasion to start.

Naruto springs into action by pulling a small canister out of his pocket and throwing it high into the air before shooting it with one of his blasters causing it to explode into a bright red flash.

Karin who had been waiting by the shield generator controls with Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma sees the flash and turns to them "That's the signal power up the shield generator" she says as Ackbar and Mon Mothma turn it on and a light blue beam of energy rises into the air before forming a dome over the village.

Meanwhile on the Village walls Han and Chewbacca stand by Ibiki Morino and Jiraya who had been secretly called back to the village "That's the signal get into positions" Han yells as Leaf Shinobi pull camouflage tarps off of the Laser Cannon turrets before getting in them and powering them up as the enemy Sound shinobi begin to charge toward the village following three giant three-headed snake summons.

Han turns to Jiraya and smiles "Looks like the fun is about to begin" he says getting a laugh from Jiraya before he pulls out a comlink "_New Hope _this is General Solo; launch Wraith Squadron and Gold Squadron" he says.

On the bridge of the _"New Hope" _GeneralWedge Antilles was waiting for the signal to launch Wraith and Gold Squadron when one of the communication officers turns to him "General we have just recived word from General Solo he wants us to launch Wraith and Gold squadrons" the officer says.

Wedge nods before turning on one of the ship wide comms "This is General Antilles; Wraith and Gold squadrons are to launch immediately and head down to provide air support for the Leaf Village" he says getting the attention of the pilots who were on standby in the hangar "Your targets are the invading forces and the three giant snakes accompanying them" he says as the pilots of Wraith and Gold Squadron rush to their fighters and begin to take off.

Back in the arena Sound shinobi who had hidden in the crowd of people drop their disguises and begin to attack everyone around them only to be intercepted by shinobi from Kumo and Kiri along with those from Konoha who were in on the plan and had hidden in the stands.

Naruto stands in the arena floor and turns to Gaara "Good luck Gaara" he says before Gaara nods and leaves with his siblings to guard the VIP's. Naruto turns to see Anko, Hinata, and Aayla appear next to him "You three watch out for each other and stay safe" he says getting nods from them before they leave to escort civilians to the shelters.

Naruto looks around to see the Jonin sensei's working together and fighting off the enemy, Luke, Leia and Mara all with lightsabers active slicing through enemy after enemy. He then turns to look at the roof of the arena to see a purple barrier and inside it is Orochimaru who had just used **Edo Tensai **to summon the first and second Hokages, the Five Kages along with Itachi who has his Susanoo active with the Sandaime in it with him fighting against Orochimaru and the resurrected Kages. Naruto nods and thinks _"Stay safe Hokage-JiJi" _before he uses his **Instant Transmission **to appear in the training field of his house.

Upon appearing in the training field he sees Karin, Ackbar, and Mon Mothma near the shield generator controls monitoring the strength of the shield and nods to them as they notice him before rushing into the _"Kitsune's Shadow"_ to hop in his X-Wing where Gama is already waiting for him in the astromech slot.

Naruto hops in the cockpit and powers up his X-Wing "You ready Gama?" he asks getting a few beeps in return before he powers up the X-Wings engines and blasts out of the hangar and soaring up into the air where he notices Wraith and Gold squadrons head toward him.

Garrick "Face" Loran Leader of Wraith Squadron and callsign "Wraith One" was leading Wraith and Gold squadrons down to the battle when he notices a familiar X-wing and smiles before shinaling both squads to follow him as he comms the approaching X-Wing "Unidentified X-Wing this is Wraith One, identify yourself" he says already knowing who it is.

Naruto smiles as he pilots his X-Wing "Wraith One this is Fox One, good to see you again Garrick" he says through the comms as Wraith and Gold Squadrons link up with him.

Garrick smiles "Naruto good to hear from you buddy" he says with a chuckle "I hear your having a little problem with some ants and needed a little help" he teases.

Naruto laughs through the comms "Well you know me Garrick I always enjoy a good party, but these ants thought it would be a good idea to crash the party" he says before chuckling "Now while I could easily handle them myself; I thought you and the rest of the Wraiths and Goldies would want to join the fun" he says getting some laughs from Wraith and Gold squadrons.

Garrick smiles "Well we appreciate the invitation Naruto now where do you need us?" he asks ready to show the enemy why you don't mess with friends of the New Republic.

Naruto turns serious "I need Gold Squadron to bring the pain with some proton bombs and target the 3 giant snakes" he says getting Rogers from Gold Squadron who break off from the group and begin bombing runs on the giant sane summons. Naruto then keys his comms again "Meanwhile the rest of us will break into a few groups and strafe the enemy soldiers" he says.

Garrick nods "Alright sounds like a plan; who do you want in your group" he asks wondering who Naruto will pick.

Naruto smiles "How about Kel and Tyria, it's been awhile since the three of us have flown together" he says remembering the last time the three of them flew together and ended up taking out around two full squads of pirate fighters when Naruto teamed up with Wraith Squadron to take down a group of pirates.

Garrick chuckles "Alright sounds like a plan; Wraith Four Wraith Five you are with Fox One , the rest of you pair up and begin strafing runs" he says as Wraiths Four and Five form up behind Naruto, while the rest of the Wraiths pair up and begin their runs.

Naruto smiles as Wraiths Four and Five pull up behind him "Good to see you Again Tyria, Kel how was the honeymoon" he teases remembering how they had gotten married and gone on their honeymoon shortly before he returned to Elemantia.

Inside their cockpits Kel Trainer and Tyria Sarkin blush slightly before Kel chuckles "It was great Naruto, when you going to finally pop the question to Aayla" he teases getting a snicker from Tyria.

Naruto chuckles "Soon I just need to get the ring" he says before smiling as he imagines their reactions to what he is going to say next "Along with the other two rings for my other Fiancés" he says laughing as he hears Tyria and Kel choking on the breath they just took.

Tyria is the first to recover "What do you mean by 'Other Fiancés' Naruto" she says in a dangerous voice that both Naruto and Kel know means pain if your answer isn't to her satisfaction.

Naruto laughs "I mean that I am seeing more than one girl and they all know about each other and are fine with sharing me" he says laughing some more as he hears both of them sputtering "I will explain later but for now how about we vape some ants" he says before lining up his strafing run and unleashing a withering blast of laser fire that tears into the Sound ninja vaporizing many while blasting others.

Naruto finishes his strafing run and looks back to see Kel and Tyria finish their runs before the three of them loop around for another pass. Naruto turns his head to see Gold Squadron drop their proton bombs on the giant snake summons killing them and the Sound ninja who were unlucky enough to be near the blasts. Naruto also sees the Leaf shinobi firing the laser cannon turrets from the village walls and killing any of the Sound shinobi who got past the air strikes causing him to smile at how well his plan is working.

Meanwhile in the barrier with the Kages, Itachi, and Orochimaru; Mei and Ay had just defeated the resurrected Nidaime Hokage and were helping Onoki and Raza fight the First Hokage, while Itachi and the Sandaime were fighting Orochimaru who was on his last ropes.

Orochimaru looks at the scene before him and curses at how his brilliant plan had failed so miserably. His main forces were unable to get into the village due to some strange barrier along with some weird flying machines that were decimating his forces, the Second Hokage was defeated by the Godaime Mizukage and the Yondaime Raikage who were currently helping the Sandaime Tsuchikage and Yondaime Kazekage push back the First Hokage, and worst of all he hadn't even been able to land a hit on the Sandaime Hokage due to Itachi's Susanoo.

Orochimaru glares at the Sandaime "Well it seems that my plan has failed Sarutobi-sensei and it is time for me to go" he says discreetly signaling for his troops to drop the barrier.

Hiruzen sees him signal for the barrier to be dropped and sees his chance "Not today Orochimaru" he says before going through some handsigns and yelling **"Four-Point Barrier" **as four clones of him appear and erect a barrier surrounding Orochimaru, Itachi and himself.

Orochimaru sees this and growls "DAMN YOU SARUTOBI" and charges at him with his sword kusanagi.

Hiruzen smirks and looks to Itachi "Now Itachi!" he yells as Itachi nods and has his Susanoo swing his sword of flames while he yells **"Totsuka Blade"** catching Orochimaru surprising Orochimaru who is cleaved in half by the blade screaming before he is sealed away in the **Yata Mirror **of Itachi's Susanoo screaming causing the resurrected First Hokage to crumble into dust revealing the dead body of Dosu.

Orchimaru's guards the Sound Four seeing their leader die surrender knowing they have no chance of getting away as they were surrounded by Anbu, while the Kages and Itachi look over the village to see the last few enemy forces either surrendering or being killed, the wall mounted laser cannons stop firing and the squadron of X-Wings and Y-Wings stop their runs and head towards Naruto's house where they land in the training field next to the _"Kitsune's Shadow"_

Hiruzen smiles the invasion was over and from the looks of it their losses were few if any while the enemy were completely obliterated as he turns to the other Kages he smiles "Well how about we go meet with the one who saved all of us today" he says getting nods from the other Kages as they leave and head towards Naruto's house.

**End Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11 Invasion Aftermath and Party

**Chapter 11**

**AN: Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, fav, and followed last chapter. Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out it was a combination of a few things among those publishing three new stories which are "Total Drama Maelstom", "Naruto Dino Sage", and "Naruto the Republics Last Hope". Now onto some reviews**

**Guest: I haven't decided if Tayuya will be an Uzumaki in this story and no she won't be paired with Naruto.**

**Zues501: Thank you glad you liked it, and I don't know if I will have Naruto sign any summon contracts let alone the Toads.**

**25522f: I will not be adding Jaina Solo to Naruto's pairing as I don't know if I am even going to have any of the Solo children in this story and even if I do they will be minor characters.**

**Alureia: The Aayla Secura in this story is the same one that died in the clone wars in canon, I changed it so that she was not part of the Jedi Order or even born when the Republic fell to the Empire, she is the same age as Naruto, I believe I stated this already in one of the previous chapters Author Notes.**

**Leaf Ranger: Thank you for the review, Yes Tayuya survived and No she won't be joining Naruto's harem as it is locked and only one more girl will be joining it because I came up with a way for Naruto and her to meet and have a reason for her to be in the harem however I will not say who she is at the moment. I may pair her with someone else not sure yet but no matter if I do or not she will be a VERY minor character and rarely show up. **

**Also Thank you for giving me constructive criticism and I will try to work on the things you pointed out. Glad you liked Wraith Squadron showing yup I really like them they are tied with Rogue Squadron for my favorite squadron in the Star Wars series. **

**Lastly thank you for taking an interest in my other stories however I will say that if you read "Naruto Saurain Soul" I asks that you stick with it to at least chapters 5 or 6 I know that it seems like a wall of text but it was the first story I started writing and I haven't had the chance to go back and edit chapters 1-5 to fix the wall of text issue. **

**Now I can't remember if I mentioned this already but the poll for who would get the first lemon in this story has closed and the winner is Hinata, followed by Anko and Aayla coming in second and third. However to prevent the possibility of this and my other stories getting deleted I will be putting all of the lemons for each of my stories into a single story that will consist of just the lemons from each story. **

The five Kages reach Naruto's house and head out back to his training field where they see Naruto climbing out of his X-Wing while Wraith Squadron climbs out of theirs, and Gold Squadron climbs out of their Y-Wings. Hiruzen smiles as Naruto walks over to him "Great work Naruto" he says praising the young man.

Naruto smiles "Thanks JiJi but it was a team effort; isn't that right Wraiths, Goldies!" he says turning to the two squadrons and getting a cheer from them. Naruto turns back to the Kages "So did the plan work?" he asks wondering if Orochimaru is dead.

Hiruzen nods "Yes Orochimaru is forever sealed in the **Yata mirror**, and other then the few dozen enemies that were already inside the village prior to the attack starting not a single enemy made it past the shields" he says getting nods from the other Kages.

Naruto smiles before pulling out a comlink "Luke-niisan what's the situation where you are?" he asks wondering how things are going over there.

On the other side of the village near Ichiraku Ramen Luke is watching as some Anbu take escort some P.O.W.S (Prisoners of War) away when he hears his comlik beep and Naruto contact him "Things are fine over here Naruto; some Anbu just escorted some P.O.W.S away but other than that everything is clear" the Grand Master responds. Luke smiles "Also I just received word from the others and they are all safe" he says knowing that Naruto was probably worried about them "All of us will be back at your house within thirty minutes" Luke says looking around him.

Back at the house Naruto smiles hearing the good news "Copy that see you soon" he says before putting his comlink away. Naruto turns back to the Kages "What's the estimates on our wounded and losses" he asks seriously wondering how many lives they lost.

Mei smiles slightly "We estimate that less than a dozen of our forces were killed, and there were only around 20 injured that required medical attention and only around 5 or so of those were critical" she says getting nods from the other Kages.

Naruto nods and smiles sadly "It's sad that some of our comrades were killed" he says lowering his head in a moment of silence for their fallen comrades the Kages doing the same. Naruto looks up "However it could have been a lot worse" he says getting nods from the Kages.

Hiruzen smiles "That it could have been Naruto and it is thanks to you that it wasn't" he says getting nods from the other Kages "So what do we do now?" he asks wondering what's next.

The Sandaime just chuckles "Well after we finish getting the captured enemies to their cells I have a mission for you, however I will tell you tomorrow" he says getting a nod from Naruto. Hiruzen chuckles slightly "For the rest of today however your free to relax, kami knows you have earned it" he says getting chuckles from the other Kages.

Naruto chuckles a little "Thanks JiJi" he says before turning to Wraith and Gold Squadrons; "You hear that everyone tonight we have the night off which can only mean one thing…PARTY TIME!" he yells getting another set of cheers from the two squads. Naruto turns back to look at the Kages "Of course all of you are invited along with you escorts" he says causing the Kages to burst out laughing.

Mei walks forward and wraps an arm around Naruto "I don't know about the rest of them but I for one will be coming to the party" she says kissing Naruto's cheek.

Ay laughs "As long as you have some good alcohol I'm in!" he says getting a nod from the Kazekage and Tsuchikage.

Naruto chuckles before pulling a scroll out of a seal inside his Jedi robe and opening it before channeling chakra into a specific set of kanji and out pops a green wine bottle and a brown whiskey bottle. Naruto picks up the whiskey bottle and hands it to Ay "Try some of that it is Coreilian whiskey" he says before pulling out two more bottle and handing them to the Kazekage and Tsuchikage.

The three Kages open the bottles and take a swig before their eyes widen and Ay laughs "Damn kid that's the best drink I have ever tasted" he says getting nods from the Tsuchikage and Kazekage.

Naruto chuckles before pulling out another bottle and handing it to the Sandaime who takes a drink and agrees with his fellow male Kages. Naruto smiles before pulling out a wine glass from the scroll and handing it to Mei before pouring her some of what is in the wine bottle.

Mei takes a sip of the wine and her eyes widen "It's delicious what is it Naruto-kun?" she asks him wondering what the delicious drink is.

Naruto smiles "It's wine from the Planet Alderann, one of only around 3,000 known bottles left in the entire galaxy" he says before looking down sadly.

Mei sees this and it worries her "Naruto why are there so few bottles of this left?" she asks afraid of the answer as are the other Kages.

Naruto smiles sadly "It's because the Planet Alderann along with everyone that was on it were destroyed when the Empire test fired the Death Star on it" he says causing the Kages to gasp. Naruto looks up at them "Millions of lives were instantly snuffed out just to test fire a weapon, and what makes it even worse is that they were a peaceful planet and had no weapons at all " he says angrily while his fists shake in rage. Naruto calms down slightly "It was also Aunt Leia's home world and her adoptive parents were on the planet when it was destroyed" he says before clenching his fists in rage again "Too make matters worse she was forced to watch as her home was destroyed right before her eyes" he says causing the Kages to lower their heads and Mei to cry silently.

Naruto wraps his arm around Mei to comfort her for a few minutes "Now enough of this sad stuff let's get to celebrating!" he says trying to lighten up the mood and getting nods from the other Kages.

A few hours later the Kages had made an announcement about the invasion; and informed everyone that it was due to Naruto and his allies that there was so little damage and loss of life which caused everyone to cheer when he stepped forward and waved at them. The Kages then went on to say that for the rest of the night there would be a village wide party in celebration and for everyone to have fun which got another series of cheers.

A little while later at Naruto's house the celebration party was in full swing as the Rookie 12, their Jonin sensei's, the Five Kages and their escorts, Gaara and his siblings, Konohamaru and his friends who came with Hiruzen, the Shinobi clan heads, a few select people like Jiraya, Hayate, Yugao, Itachi, and his mother Mikoto, along with the New Republic representatives, Wraith and Gold Squadrons, and of course Naruto, his girls and Karin.

As Naruto walked around with a glass of whiskey in hand he smiled as he looked at his guests chatting amongst themselves and mingling. He noticed Gaara talking with Sakura surprisingly and them getting along. The Jonin senseis were talking with a few of Wraith Squadron's pilots, along with the escorts of the other Kages; and Naruto smiles seeing Garick, Kel, and Tyria among them. Kiba and most of the Rookie 12 along with Konohamaru and his friends were listening to Han tells stories about the Rebellion and some of the battles with the Empire.

Naruto spotted Jiraya off to the side with some of the male members of Gold Squadron and Wraith Sqaudron talking in whispers before Jiraya slips each of them a couple of books, causing Naruto to just chuckle and shake his head thinking that if Jiraya's books became popular out in the republic then he could probably retire to a beach planet and watch scantily clad women of various species for the rest of his days.

As Naruto continues his stroll he spots Mikoto standing off to the side with a glass of wine and walks up to her "Hello Mikito-san" he greets with a smile getting her attention.

Mikoto sees Naruto and smiles "Hello Naruto it's good to see you again" she says happily returning his greeting with a smile.

Naruto smiles as he remembers talking with Mikoto a few times since his return "Are you enjoying the party?" he asks wondering if she is having a good time.

Mikoto nods before smiling "Yes I am having a wonderful time, it's good to finally relax" she says happy to finally have a break from her duties as clan head.

Naruto chuckles "I know exactly what you mean the past 6-7 months have been exhausting for me" he says popping a crick in his neck.

Mikoto giggles a bit "Yes you have been quite busy since your return" she says with a smile as she looks over the partygoers "I haven't seen this place so lively since the last time your mother and father hosted a party which was when they celebrated finding out that Kushina was pregnant with you" she says with a small sad smile.

Naruto looks over the party goers and smiles fondly picturing the scene Mikoto just described "I know what you mean" he says getting a nod from Mikoto. Naruto continues smiling as he looks at everyone enjoying the party "I can safely say that finally meeting my parents when I began my training was one of the happiest moments of life even if they were only their force spirits" he says wiping a tear that forms in one of his eyes.

Mikto nods her head smiling at Naruto "They were two of the greatest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and were so excited for you to be born so all three of you could be a family" she says wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Naruto nods "They told me that themselves during my training" he says before looking up to the sky and smiling "I know that when it is my time to become one with the force they will be waiting to greet me and my loved ones so all of us can be one big happy family" he says before looking back to Mikoto.

Mikoto smiles and nods her head "That they will Naruto, however that better not be for a long, long time or else Kushina will probably beat the stuffing out of you" she says before both of them laugh picturing Kushina kicking Naruto's ass.

Naruto smiles "It was nice talking with you Mikoto enjoy the party" he says getting a nod from Mikoto before he walks away to mingle with the other guests. As Naruto continues to walk around he spots the Hokage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage talking with Luke, Leia, Mon Mothma, and Admiral Ackbar. Off to one side Naruto spots the Shinobi Clan Heads talking with Mara, and the remaining members of Wraith and Gold squadrons.

Naruto continues his stroll until he spots Hinata, Anko, Aayla, Mei, and Karin talking in a group causing him to smile as he walks over to them "Hello ladies" he says giving Hinata, Anko, Aayla, and Mei a kiss on the cheek, before he gives Karin a kiss on the forehead causing her to blush and her glasses to fog up.

Anko smiles "Hey Naruto-kun we were just talking about you, isn't that right girls" she says causing Karin, Hinata, and Aayla to blush slightly while Mei just licks her lips.

Naruto smiles has he raises an eyebrow "Oh and just what were saying about me?" he teases causing Hinata to blush heavily.

Mei giggles a little "We were discussing you would be the first to get a piece of your sexy body" she says seductively while licking her lips.

Naruto chuckles a little "Is that right? Who did you decide would get to be with me first?" he says huskily sending a shiver down each of their spines.

Aayla smiles "We decided that Hinata would be the first to become one with you" she says causing Hinata to blush heavily. Aayla giggles a little seeing this "Anko's turn is next, however we decided that it won't be for a few weeks after Hinata's time with you and then after her it is my turn" she says getting a nod from Anko.

Mei clears her throat "After Aayla it is my turn however we decided it won't be for a while that way we can get to know each other better and deepen our relationship" she says getting a nod from Naruto. Mei smiles seeing this "However something has come to our attention that you need to know about isn't that right Karin" she says before they all turn to look at Karin who lets out an "EEP" before blushing.

Naruto looks to Karin and raises and eyebrow "Karin whatever it is you need to tell just say it I promise that no matter what it is you can stay here" he says thinking that she might be nervous to tell him fearing that he might make her leave.

Karin fidgets a little before blushing "Well I have feelings for you even though we have only known each other for a short amount of time" she begins before stopping as she feels someone wrapping their arms around her and looks up to see Naruto hugging her.

Naruto hugs Karin and smiles "Karin thank you for telling me this and I am willing to give a relationship with you a chance and see where it takes us" he says before rubbing her back "Just know this, no matter what happens you are always welcome to stay here; this is your home now Karin" he says with a smile as he feels her start to cry a little and wrap her arms around him as she cries into his chest.

After a few minutes Karin calms down and releases Naruto "Thank you for giving me this chance and a home Naruto-kun" she says with a smile happy to know that no matter what happens she will always have a home to come back to.

Naruto smiles back at her "Of course Karin were family after al" he says getting a nod from her. Naruto turns to see the various astromech droids of Wraith and Gold Squadrons communicating with Gama and Chappie. Naruto walks over to the droids and pats Gama on the top of his dome "Hey Gama are you and the others having fun?" he asks the little astromech getting a couple of affirmative beeps in response. The whiskered blonde smiles "Good to hear however do you think all of you could help me with something?" he asks getting another series of affirmative beeps before he tells the group of droids his plan.

Naruto walks back over to his girls and smiles' mischievously causing them to raise an eyebrow "I know that smile you're up to something Naruto-kun" Anko says getting nods from Hinata and Aayla.

Naruto chuckles "I have no idea what you're talking about Anko-chan" he says causing the girls to sweat drop. Suddenly the lights go out causing everyone to go on guard before a few spotlights come and music starts playing. Naruto laughs seeing the look on the girls faces "You should have seen your faces" he says causing the girls to have a tick mark on their foreheads. Naruto sweats a little seeing them angry and gulps "How about we have a dance girls?" he asks before creating a shadow clone for each girl and leading them to the dance floor where they start slow dancing to the music.

The other guests see this and chuckle before they begin joining Naruto and his girls on the dance floor. After a while everyone stops dancing and Naruto smiles "Thank you everyone for coming tonight and I hope all of you had a good time" he says deciding to wrap up the party since it was getting late. Naruto bids everyone a good night as they begin leaving while the pilots of Wraith Squadron decide to sleep in the spare rooms of Naruto's house and Gold Squadron decides to head back up to the _"New Hope"._

After everyone has left Naruto and his girls walk into the house and he kisses each of them goodnight; before he and Hinata head to his bedroom. Naruto smiles at Hinata lovingly as they begin to undress and begin a night together that neither will forget for the rest of their lives. The next morning Naruto wakes up with Hinata sleeping in his arms with a very satisfied smile on her face and kisses her forehead and waking her up. Hinata opens her eyes to see Naruto smiling lovingly at her causing her to blush slightly as she remembers what they did last night.

Naruto chuckles seeing Hinata blush "Good morning my Lavender Hime" he says kissing her forehead again "How about we take a shower before having some breakfast with the others?" he suggest getting a nod from her as they get up and make their way to the bathroom only for Hinata's legs to give out causing her to sink to the floor and Naruto to chuckle as he picks her up bridal style carrying her to the showers.

After Naruto and Hinata take a shower they walk out to find Anko, Aayla, Mei and Karin at the kitchen table eating some eggs and bacon that Aayla had made. Naruto smiles and walks up to each of them before giving Aayla Anko and Mei a quick peck on the lips, and Karin on the cheek "Good morning girls did you sleep well?" he asks.

Anko smiles "Of course Naruto-kun but it was lonely without are foxy body-pillow isn't that right Aayla" she teases causing Aayla's blue cheeks to turn purple slightly as she blushes before nodding. Anko looks at Hinata and sees her glowing and smirks "However it looks like you and Hinata didn't get much sleep last night" she teases causing Hinata to blush "You do know you're going to give us the details right Hinata" she smirks causing Hinata to blush even more before nodding her head.

Naruto laughs seeing Anko playfully tease Hinata and wraps his arm around Hinata's waist before kissing her cheek and turns to the girls "You girls have fun I better go see what the mission Hokage-JiJi needs me for is" he says before stealing a piece of Anko's bacon and tosses it into his mouth causing her to pout before he rushes off to see what the Sandaime needs.

After Naruto leaves the girls all turn to look at Hinata before smirking "All right Hinata dish and don't leave ANYTHING out" Anko says causing Hinata to blush as she begins to tell them about the greatest night of her life.

Naruto reaches the Hokage tower and walks in to see the Sandaime sitting there with a smile while nursing a hangover "Hey Hokage-JiJi I'm here for my mission" Naruto says in a loud voice knowing that the Sandaime has a hangover.

Hiruzen sighs before rubbing his temples "Please Naruto not so loud my head is killing me" he says regretting drinking two whole bottle of Coreilian whiskey last night.

Naruto chuckles "Sorry JiJi I may have forgot to mention that even though it tastes great Coreilian whiskey gives you a mean hangover especially the good stuff" he says thanking the fact that due to having Akane sealed in him he can't get drunk.

The sandaime just continues to rub his temple muttering something about "devious blonde pranksters" before looking up at Naruto "Okay Narutuo your mission is to go find Tsunade Senji who is one of my students and bring her back here so she can become the Godaime Hokage" he says getting a nod from Naruto "She was last seen heading towards the town of Tanzaku Gai so head there" he says getting another nod from Naruto before he leaves using Instant Transmission.

Naruto reappears in front of his front door and walks in to find Karin on the kitchen floor passed out in a pool of blood leaking from her nose, while Anko, Mei, and Aayla are all blushing heavily while trying to stop nosebleeds and Hinata blushing so much that her face resembles a Red Giant Star causing him to chuckle. Naruto shakes his head "I take it you told them of our time together last night Hinata-chan" he says causing to let out an "EEP" before nodding her head. He smiles seeing this before looking at Anko, Aayla, and Mei "Well don't worry girls your turn will come soon" he says causing them to blush more and more blood to spurt out their noses.

After Karin had woken up and all the blood had been cleaned up Naruto smiles "Hokage-JiJi gave me a mission to find Tsunade Senju and bring her back to the leaf so she can become the Godaime Hokage so I will be gone for a week or so" he says getting a nod from them before he gives each of them a quick kiss and heads to the village gates.

On his way to the village gates Naruto spots Luke and the others and stops to talk to them "Morning everyone" he greets with a wave.

Luke smiles seeing Naruto "Good morning Naruto how was your night?" he teases with a smirk having an idea of what happened after the party ended and upon seeing Naruto blush a little his suspicions are confirmed.

Naruto blushes a little before coughing into his fist "It was great thank you for asking" he says hoping to change the subject.

Han sees this and laughs "Congrats kid your finally a man now" he says causing Naruto's eyebrow to twitch as the as Han laughs.

Han suddenly stops laughing when Leia smacks him upside the head before turning to Naruto "So who was the lucky girl Naruto" she teases with a small smile getting a chuckle from Mara.

Naruto sighs knowing they won't stop till he comes clean "It was Hinata for your information and if you and Mara nee-chan want the details you will have to ask her" he says getting nods from the two of them. Naruto clears his throat "So how come all of you are up so early?" he asks wondering why they are awake already.

Like chuckles a little at Naruto's attempt to change the subject "It's time for us to head back" he says causing Naruto's eyes to widen slightly before he nods "We will be taking the "_New Hope" _back but will send it back to you once we get there" he says getting another nod from Naruto.

Naruto smiles a little "I take it Admiral Ackbar is stocking up on Ichiraku Ramen since he isn't here" he says knowing that the Mon Calamari Admiral was likely do that since he wasn't with the group. Luke and the others nod causing Naruto to chuckle before he walks up and give them each a hug "Have a safe trip back, I won't be here to see you leave since Hokage-JiJI gave me a mission to find Tsunade Senju so she can become the next Hokage" he says getting a nod from the group.

Luke smiles "That's alright Naruto and you stay safe too" he says knowing that the whiskered blonde Jedi is a magnet fro trouble.

Naruto chuckles "Ah come on Luke-niisan this is me were talking about" he says causing the group to laugh and a tick mark to form on Naruto's forehead; "Okay laugh it up I know I'm a magnet for trouble" he says crouching down as a cloud of depression forms above his head.

Mara walks up to Naruto and puts her hand on his shoulder "Ah it's not that bad Naruto" she says trying to consolethe depressed blonde.

Naruto suddenly leaps up and laughs "Oh I know besides things aren't exciting without me around" he says causing the group to sweat drop at how fast he changed moods. Naruto smiles "Well I better get going see you again soon" he says giving them each one last hug before running to the village gates.

Naruto reaches the gates and signs out before pulling out a scroll and unsealing his speeder bike before hopping on and powering it up speeding off towards Tanzaku Gaia and Tsunade.


	12. Chapter 12 Search for Tsunade

**Chapter 12**

**AN: Well here we are once again, I would like to say thank you to everyone who viewed, followed, fav, and especially reviewed last chapter now to answer some reviews.**

**Gamelover41592: Once again thank you for another review, Now I haven't decided if I will include Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin Solo in the story yet but yes in canon they have been born already, however whether or not I include them in my story is still up in the air. Personally I never really liked Jacen, Jaina was a pretty cool character, and as for Anakin Solo there really wasn't enough of him for me to get a feeling of his character before what happened to him happened.**

**Bankai777: I will not confirm nor deny that but I will say that Akatsuki will be VERY different in this story from Canon.**

**Leaf Ranger: Thank you and I will post the "Citrusy" story at some point but it is not among my top priorities at the moment so it might be a while before I do so, I am also thinking of asking someone to write the scene for me and need to talk to a few friends about it.**

**Alueria: I hear you first time I saw Aayla Secura I instantly loved her character and spent A LOT of time reading up about her and finding books/comics that had her *Now that I think back on it I might have been a little obsessed* it's funny cause the same thing happened when I first saw Liara T'soni from the Mass Effect Series.**

**I would also like to apologize for taking so long in getting this chapter out to all of you, it was a combination of being busy, catching up on some stories that I am reading, and coming across a few new stories and reading them.**

**Now on with the chapter**

As Naruto sped along on his speeder bike towards Tanzaku Town and Tsunade he couldn't help but smile at being able to ride his speeder bike again; he loved riding it the breakneck speed, the wind through his hair, and finally the adrenaline rush that came with it. Naruto guns the throttle and rockets forward swerving in and out of trees as he continues towards Tanzaku Town.

A few hours later Naruto arrives at a small town and upon noticing it was getting late he decides to stay in a hotel for the night. Naruto reseals his speeder bike and walks to a hotel where he gets a room. After getting something to eat Naruto decides to meditate. As he is meditating he hears a knock on the door "Just a minute" he says getting up and walking over to the door before opening it and sees 3 people standing there.

The first is a woman with short blue hair that has a paper origami rose in it, and amber colored eyes. She is wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it that hides her figure.

The next person is also a man; he has short spiky black hair, and is wearing a orange-swirl mask, like his associates he too is wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it that hides his figure.

The last person is a man with red hair and purple-ringed eyes; like the woman next to him he is also wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it that hides his figure. The red haired man looks at Naruto "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I presume?" he asks.

Naruto nods "Yes that's me but please just call me Naruto" he says getting nods from the three of them "I take it you three are from Akatsuki?" he asks figuring the three people standing before him are from the group that Jiraya and the Sandaime told him about.

The red haired man nods "I am Nagato, and the two people with me are Konan and Tobi" he says introducing himself and gesturing to the blue haired woman and the man wearing the orange mask standing on either side of him.

Naruto nods one again "It's nice to the three of you, would you like to come in?" he asks getting nods from the three before he leads the three into the room and they take a seat at the kitchen table. Naruto walks over to one of his scrolls and picks it up before walking back over to the three and unsealing some cups "Would the three of you like something to drink?" he asks. Getting three nods in response Naruto unseals enough cups for everyone before taking out a bottle of Coreillian Whiskey and Wine from Alderaan and pours some into the cups handing them to the three.

Naruto then reseals the whiskey and wine bottles before unsealing a bottle of what appears to be blue milk and pouring himself a glass before resealing it and turning to the three and seeing them enjoying their drinks. After taking a sip of his blue milk Naruto looks to them "Now how about we get down to business" he says.

Nagato nods "I assume you know of our originations goal?" he asks getting a nod from Naruto. Nagato seeing this continues "However we have come to understand that due to you the Elemental Nations are unified and at peace and would like an explanation for this" he says getting nods from Konan and Tobi.

Naruto smiles a little "Well before I do that I should probably begin at the beginning of my story which is the day I was born" he says getting a nod from Nagato. Seeing this Naruto begins his story "As you are probably aware I am the son of Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki" he says getting another series of nods "I also assume you know that I have the Kyuubi sealed within me after a masked man released it from my mother shortly after I was born…isn't that right Tobi or should I say Obito Uchiha" he says glaring at the masked man.

The three are shocked to see he knows this before the man wearing the orange mask removes it to reveal Obito Uchiha who was once teammates with Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara under Minato Namikaze. Obito glares slightly at Naruto "How did you know it was me?" he asks.

Naruto chuckles a little "It has to do with my story but for now I will say that you can't hide your identity from the force" he says with a slight chuckle. Naruto narrows his eyes slightly "Now it is because of you that my parents are dead and as much as I would like to slice your head off with my lightsabers and piss down your throat before blasting you into a star there is more at stake at the moment" he says causing the three members of Akatsuki to pale as they picture Naruto doing that.

Naruto clears his throat regaining their attention "Now the reason why the Elemental Nations has become united and peace is has been achieved is because there is a bigger threat coming that will eradicate all life on not only this planet but every other planet in the galaxy unless it is stopped" he says shocking the three.

Naruto then proceeds to tell Nagato, Konan, and Obito about Luke receiving a visit from his father and dead masters, coming to Elenatia to find Naruto, taking him to be trained as a Jed, meeting his parents, the training he went through, building up their forces, and everything else that has happened in the last 11 years.

Nagato and the others just stare at Naruto with their jaws hanging open absorbing everything they were just told. After a few minutes Nagato snaps out of his shock "If what you say is true then you have the support of Akatsuki and Amegakure" he says getting a nod from Konan.

Naruto smiles slightly "That's good to hear, with whatever it is that's coming we will need all the forces we can get" he says. Naruto then turns to look at Obito "What about you Obito will you help and redeem yourself for your past actions or watch as all life in the galaxy is extinguished?" he asks.

Obito thinks for a minute contemplating everything he has been told "I will help in the war and seek redemption for my actions" he says realizing that he must let go of his hatred due to their being more important things at stake.

Naruto smiles hearing Obito's answer "That's good to hear Obito and by agreeing to help in the war you are already on your way to redemption and remind me of another who was in a similar position as yourself" he says before telling Obito about Anakin Skywalker and his fall to the Dark side and becoming Darth Vader before finally redeeming himself by saving his son and killing the Emperor. After he finishes the tale of Darth Vader Naruto smiles at Obito "In the end Darth Vader redeemed himself and was reunited with his wife when he became one with the force" he says.

Obito's eyes widen hearing this and he realizes that by redeeming himself he will be reunited with Rin when he dies "Thank you for giving me this chance Naruto and having faith in me; I won't betray this act of kindness" he says bowing slightly.

Naruto smiles seeing this knowing that Obito really wants to redeem himself "Your welcome Obito and are on your way to redeeming yourself" he says before finishing off the rest of his blue milk and standing up.

Nagato, Konan, and Obito finish their drinks and stand up before walking to the door and get ready ot leave. Naruto walks up to them and pulls out a comlink before handing it to Nagato "That is a comlink that will allow us to communicate faster than using messenger birds or troops" he says getting a nod from Nagato before he explains how to use it. Once Naruto finishes explaining how to use the comlink Nagato, Konan, and Obito bid Naruto goodbye and leave.

After Nagato and the others leave Naruto contacts the Sandaime and lets him know of the situation before going to bed for the night. The next morning Naruto wakes up and after having some breakfast leaves the hotel and unseals his speeder bike. Naruto hops on the speeder bike and thinks _"I should be at Tanzaku Town in a few hours if I go full speed"_ and rides off towards Tanzaku Town.

A few hours after leaving the hotel Naruto arrives at Tanzaku Town and hops off his speeder bike before sealing it away and heading into town to look for Tsunade. Naruto had been searching for Tsunade for over an hour and was beginning to get a little pissed "This is getting ridiculous" he sighs out before immersing himself in the force to search for Tsunade's force signature. After a few minutes Naruto finds Tsunade's signature sitting in a bar next to another woman who is holding a pig, and he heads towards the bar.

Naruto reaches the bar and just like he sensed Tsunade is sitting there drinking sake next to a black haired woman who is holding a pig that's wearing a jacket. Naruto walks u to Tsunade and clears his throat getting the attention of her and the woman next her. "Greetings Tsunade Senju I am Jedi Master Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I have come on behalf of the Sandaime Hokage to bring you back to Konoha where you are to become the Godaime Hokage" Naruto says hoping Tsunade will be civil and come along peacefully.

Tsunade stares at Naruto for a second "Get lost brat I have no intention of going back to Konoha let alone becoming Hokage" she scoffs before going back to her sake "Only a fool would want to be Hokage seeing how they throw their lives away" she says bitterly.

Naruto narrows his eyes hearing Tsunade's answer and her slander his father's name along with the other Hokage's. As Naruto narrows his eyes he taps into the force causing chairs, tables, drinks, and other things begin to levitate surprising everyone "So you think the Hokage's are fools and threw their lives away? You think my _**Father **_was a fool for sacrificing his life to save the village" he says surprising Tsunade who suddenly realizes what name Naruto had said when introducing himself before she is suddenly sent flying through the bar's wall by an invisible force and the black haired women holding the pig runs after her to see if she is okay.

Tsunade slams up against a wall wondering what the heck just happened when she sees Shizune run up to her "Tsunade-sama are you okay!" she yells while performing a quick diagnostic justu to see if she is injured.

Tsunade just stares as she watches Naruto walk through the hole in the wall his eyes glowing slightly. "What the hell just happened!" she snarls getting up and glaring at Naruto.

Naruto just steps forward "There are several things I have zero tolerance for and one of them is slandering those who are heroes or those who sacrificed themselves to protect others" he growls out as his force pressure increases causing cracks to form in the road. The blonde Jedi glares at Tsunade "I came to find the next Hokage and when I do she is nothing more than a bitter old drunken hag who not only slanders heroes; but also her own family, and shames the sacrifice that her little brother and boyfriend made" he snarls out.

Tsunade glares at Naruto "Listen here you little shit you don't know what I have gone through and I won't go back to that village it took everything from me!" she yells enraged by what was just said to her.

Naruto continues to glares at Tsunade even harder "I know exactly what you have gone through _Godmother"_ he says spitting the last word out like venom causing Tsunade's eyes to widen. "That's right I know that my parents made you my _Godmother _and it was one of the biggest mistakes they ever made!" he yells before extending his arm and with his hand open like he is holding a cup.

Tsunade begins to lift off the ground and feel like she can't breathe as Naruto walks towards her knocking Shizune into the wall with a **Force Push **knocking her out. "Let me show you how your weakness has affected my life, and what it could have been if you had honored your role as my _Godmother_." Naruto says before using the force to show all of his painful memories to Tsunade.

***In the vision***

Tsunade finds herself in what looks like a barely furnished rundown room with graffiting on the walls saying things like "Die Demon" and "Monster". She hears sobbing from the bedroom before walking over to it. She sees a 3 year old Naruto crying on his bed "Why does everyone hate me? Where are my Parents? Do I have any Parents?" are among the things the 3 year old Naruto says as he continues to cry. Tears begin leaking down Tsunade's cheeks seeing this before the vision fades and she finds herself in the streets of Konoha.

Tsunade looks around before she hears someone yell "There's the Demon get it!" and sees a 3 ½ year old Naruto running from a mob of villagers run past her casing her to chase after him. When she catches up to him she sees him in an alley being beaten and stabbed by the mob and crying out in pain as the villager's continue to torture him. Tsunade tries to save him but just phases right through the villagers and is forced to watch and sob as the villagers beat Naruto for another 15 minutes until some Anbu and the Sandaime arrive.

The vision fades out again and she is in a hospital room and sees Naruto covered head to toe in bandages with many of them bloody. She turns to see the Sandaime talking with a doctor "How bad is it this time Sosuke-san" the Sandaime asks shocking Tsunade as this isn't the first time it has happened.

The now named Sosuke just sighs "It's one of the worst Hokage-sama" Souske says before looking at his chart "Naruto has over 75 broken bones ranging from fractures to breaks including his entire ribcage being broken and two of his ribs puncturing his left lung, too many cuts and lacerations to count, a concussion along with swelling of the brain that we had to relieve by drilling a small hole in his skull cap to relieve the pressure" he says. Sosuke takes a breath before sighing again "His stomach was punctured leaking the stomach acid into his torso causing it to burn his intestines slightly, one of his kidney's was nearly destroyed, and his liver was heavily bruised" he finishes with a sad sigh "We lost him three times during surgery and were barely able to resuscitate him each time and if it wasn't for his tenant we would have lost him before he even reached the operating table" he says angrily at the stupidity of the villager for doing all this to a innocent child before the Sandaime sighs and has him leave.

The Sandaime looks to the broken form of Naruto and sobs a little "Minato, Kushina please forgive me for everything that has happened" he whispers before walking to Naruto "Please get better soon Naruto-kun and I am sorry for all you have gone through" he says before leaving.

By the end of the description of Naruto's injuries Tsunade is on her knees by the bed crying as she tries to hold Naruto only to phase through him before the scene fades away. From there Tsunade witnesses every single painful or sad moment in Naruto's life.

***End Vision***

Back in reality Tsunade is crying as she is still being held up by Naruto. Naruto looks at her "Now that you have seen all the pain you have caused me I will show you what my life could have been like if you had honored your duty as my Godmother" he says.

***Inside Vision***

Tsunade finds herself standing in a living room watching as a copy of herself rocks in a rocking chair and breastfeeds a infant Naruto with a motherly smile "That's right Naru-chan eat up so you can grow big and strong" the copy says she continues to nurse the baby Naruto before the vision fades.

Tsunade then finds herself in the same living watching a copy set food on the table "Naru-chan lunches ready" the copy says before a 2 year old Naruto runs into the room and gives the copy a hug.

The 2 year old Naruto then hands the copy a picture "Here Tsunade-kaachan I drew this for you" he says handing her a picture of the copy and Naruto holding hands. The copy Tsunade looks at the picture and smiles "Thank you Naru-chan mommy loves it" she says kissing Naruto's forehead before they eat lunch and the vision fades.

Tsunade then finds herself standing in a child's bedroom watching as the copy of herself reads a story to a 3 year old Naruto who is tucked into bed. As the copy finishes the story and smiles seeing Naruto asleep before kissing his forehead "Good night Naru-chan mommy loves you" the copy says turning out the light as the vision fades.

Tsunade then sees the copy of herself sleeping in bed until the bedroom door opens revealing a 4 year old Naruto holding a small slug plushy. The copy opens wakes up to see Naruto standing in the door way "Whats wrong Naru-chan?" she asks seeing him rubbing his eyes.

Naruto just sniffles "I had a bad dream can I sleep with you tonight Kaa-chan" he asks. The copy smiles "Of course you can sleep with mommy Naru-chan" she says pulling the covers down as Naruto hops into bed and snuggles up against the copy. The copy smiles before covering them both back up and wrapping her arms around Naruto before kissing his forhead "Sleep tight Naru-chan mommy loves you and you are the best thing to ever happen to her in her life" the copy says before going back to sleep and the scene fades.

By this point Tsunade is crying as she watches how happy her life would have been if she had honored her duties as Naruto's Godmother. She then finds herself in a training ground watching as the copy of herself spars with a 5 year old Naruto. The clone Tsunade smiles "That's enough for now Naru-chan you are really improving "Thank Kaa-chan can you teach me some medical justu because I want to help people while being able to protect them like you" Naruto says with a big smile.

The copy Tsunade smiles and gives him a hug "Of course Naru-chan but first lets go have lunch Shizune should have it ready by now" she says getting a nod from Naruto "Can Hinata-chan and Anko-chan come over and join us" he asks wondering if his friends could join them.

The copy Tsunade chuckles "Of course your 'Friends' can come over Naru-chan" she says causing Naruto to smile "After all someday they could be my daughter-in-laws" she teases knowing how Naruto has a crush on them causing Naruto to blush as the vision fades.

Tsunade then finds herself outside the Academy watching as the copy waits with the other parents for the graduates to come out when the door opens and the graduates walk out. The copy smiles when she notices Naruto walk out talking with Hinata before noticing her and running over and giving her a hug. "I passed Kaa-chan" he says causing the copy to smile and kiss his forehead. "Congratulations Naru-chan how about we have a small party tonight you can even invite your friends" she says getting a smile and nod from Naruto before the vision fades away.

***End Vision***

Back in reality Tsunade is crying even harder as she realizes how happy her life would have been if she had honored her duties as Naruto's Godmother. Naruto releases Tsunade from his grip and she collapses to the ground "That's what you missed out on Tsunade" he says causing her to sob more. Naruto smiles a little "However it's not too late Tsunade, please come back to the village with me" he says bending down and hugging her.

Tsunade's eyes widen before she thinks she sees the spirits of her younger brother Nawaki and her boyfriend Dan behind Naruto smile and nod. She wraps her arms around Naruto and hugs him back "Okay Naruto I will go back with you and become Hokage" she says happy that he giving her a chance to be in his life even after all the pain she has inadvertently caused him.

The two of them stay like that for a few minutes until Naruto releases the hug and helps her up noticing Shizune finally regaining conciseness. Tsunade smiles at Shizune "C'mon Shizune we're going back to the village" she says causing Shizune to nod before smiling at seeing Tsunade finally over her grief.

Naruto leads the trio *TonTon is the third* to the edge of town before turning to them and smiling "How about we get there in style" he says before unsealing his speeder bike along with a spare and creating a shadow clone. Naruto and the clone hop on the speeder bikes before looking at Tsunade and Shizune who are curious at what the two strange looking machines are. "Hop on and hold on tight" he says to them before Tsunade gets on Naruto's speeder bike and wraps her arms around him while Shizune does the same to the Shadow Clone. Naruto smiles mischievously "All right now hang on tight" he says before he and the shadow clone start up the speeder bikes causing them hover of the ground, while Tsunade and Shizune tighten their grip on Naruto and the Shadow Clone.

Naruto chuckles "Next stop Konoha" he yells before blasting off with the Shadow clone right beside him causing Tsunade and Shizune to scream for their lives and TonTon to let out a high pitched oink in terror as the group speeds towards Konoha.


	13. Chapter 13 Back to Konoha

**Chapter 13**

**AN: Hello once again everyone thank you for the fav, follows, reviews, and views. Now I'm going to keep this AN short so time to answer some reviews.**

**Rebmul: Yeah I actually had a few tears in my eyes while writing the last part of the last chapter.**

**Darkwarp: Thank you and as for the Naruto/FF X story I am still waiting to hear back from Maverick9871 in regards to if I can adopt the story or not. I have sent him multiple PM's but still haven't heard from him.**

**W01frunn3r: Thank you glad to see my story has turned you onto to Naruto x Star Wars stories. Yes Naruto will be teaching the various Shinobi villages about technology like he has been doing in Konoha. I don't think that I will give Anko and Hinata lightsabers however I might give them Vibro-swords.**

**ElizabethGreene-QueenOfViruses: Yes I know it was a rude sobering for Tsuande and in regards to the fight I wanted to do something a little different since you constantly see Naruto and Tsunade fight when they first meet each other. As for some of the Akatsuki betraying the Elemental Nations who knows maybe some will or maybe they won't.**

**Aluriea: Glad you found it funny.**

**Leaf Ranger: Thank you **

**Beowulfwarboss: No the war will not be using clones like the ones from the Clone Wars. However I am thinking about possibly using White Zetsu clones but have to iron a few things out before I make my decision.**

**Too everyone else who reviewed thank you very much for the reviews and support.**

**Also I have recently published a few new stories those being "Naruto the Resonance", "Naruto Return of Gundam", "Maelstrom in DC", "Maelstrom Macross", and finally two reading stories called "Reading of Naruto Saurian Soul" and "Reading of Naruto the Next Chosen One" which are based off of my "Naruto Saurian Soul" and "Naruto the Next Chosen One" stories, now it would mean a lot to me if Would You Kindly take a look at them.**

It was another sunny day in Konoha; the birds were singing, people went about their business and at the village gates you could find the eternal gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo bored out of their mind as usual.

Kotetsu sighs before looking over to Izumo "Hey Izumo are you as bored as I am?" he asks getting a sigh and nod from his friend in response "Yeah same here I wish something interesting would happen it's been too boring around here lately" he says.

Izumo deadpans hearing this "The village was just attacked by Orochimaru and his village, and Naruto along with his friends from outer space helped defend the village using awesome looking machines that flew through the skies and reduced the enemy to vapor and your saying that it's been boring around her lately…have you been smoking that "special" weed again?" he asks in disbelief.

Kotetsu shrugs "Maybe a little but that has nothing to do with the situation" he says before his eyebrows rise "Hey do you hear that it sounds like two women…and a pig screaming for their lives?" he says wondering if he might be going crazy or having a bad reaction to some of the weed he smoked before his shift started.

Izumo just sighs "Kotetsu what are you talking about…" he begins only for his eyes to widen "wait now I hear it and what's that speeding towards us?" he says spotting two small dots rapidly approaching them.

As the two dots got closer Izumo and Kotetsu could make out that it was Naruto and one of his clones driving his speeder bikes that they had seen him use when leaving the village *and were secretly jealous of since they looked fun as hell* and he had what appeared to be Tsunade, her apprentice Shizune and pig Tonton on the back of the speeder bikes.

The two speeder bikes and their passengers zoom past Kotetsu and Izumo without even slowing down as they make their way towards the Hokage Tower. Kotetsu looks over to Izumo with a deadpan expression "So should we just sign him in?" he asks getting a shrug from Izumo before they turn their attention back towards the village gate.

Naruto and his clone with Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton hanging on for dear life speed through the village streets flying over shocked civilians, and amazed kids as they make their way to the Hokage tower. As they approach the Hokage tower Naruto throttles down reducing speed before eventually stopping right in front of the building and turns to see Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton all race off of the speeder bikes and go to a nearby bush before puking causing him to sweatdrop

As the three are puking Naruto dispels his clone and seals up his speeder bikes before noticing the three of them have finally stopped puking and are now glaring at him "What? You wanted to get back here quickly" he says trying to reason with them.

Tsunade glares harder "Yes that may be true however…I DIDN'T WANT TO NEARLY HAVE A HEART ATTACK IN THE PROCESS!" she yells in rage at nearly having a heart attack three times when Naruto nearly crashed them into a series of trees, a cliffside, and a cart carrying a bunch of fireworks and cabbages. That last one really made her curious though as who in their right mind would transport cabbages in the same cart as highly explosive fireworks.

Naruto sighs hearing this "Why is that everyone that I give rides to always complains about me nearly crashing into things when I have the situation perfectly under control?" he mutters. Naruto then coghs into his fist "Well I could have got us back here in an instant using my improved version of Hirashin but I felt like seeing the sites on the way back" he reasons before suddenly gulping as he feels the killing intent pouring off of the two angry women and one angry pig standing before him.

Tsunade and Shizune's eyes start to twitch hearing this "You mean to tell me that you not only do you know the Hirashin and have improved it and could have gotten us back in an instant, but you instead decided to take the long way home and nearly get us killed multiple times in the progress?" Tsunade snarls gritting her teeth the whole time.

Naruto gulps once again "Yes that is right" he says cautiously fearing that he might have made the wrong decision in how they got back to the village.

Tsunade just continues to glare before sighing and throwing up her hands "I give up let's just get this over with I am tired of just standing around out here" she says in resignation before they enter the Hokage tower and make their way to the Hokage's office.

***In the Hokage's Office***

Hiruzen was sitting behind his desk with Jiraiya standing beside him talking with the other Kages when they hear a knock on the door "Come in" he says before the door opens and Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton walk in.

Naruto smiles "Hey Hokage-JiJi mission complete" he says gesturing to Tsunade.

Hiruzen chuckles "Very good Naruto and it is nice to see you again Tsunade-chan" he says with a smile.

Tsunade smiles "It's good to see you again too sensei, I hear you want me to become Hokage so you can finally retire again and go back to smoking your pipe and reading smut" she says with a teasing smirk as Hiruzen coughs into his hand while trying to hide a blush as the other kage's snicker.

Naruto chuckles at this before turning serious "I also have to report that not only did I meet with the leaders of Akatsuki but also gained them and Amegakure as allies for the upcoming war" he says leaving everyone speechless.

Jiraiya pales hearing this "What do you mean you met the leaders of Akatsuki and got them along with Amegakure to join us when the war starts!" he yells in disbelief.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "Well it's kind of a long story so before I begin Kakashi-niisan need to be here cause there is something he needs to know" he says cryptically confusing everyone before the Sandaime sends an Anbu to fetch Kakashi.

10 minutes later Kakashi walks through the door with his usual eye-smile "Yo reporting as ordered Hokage-sama" he says causing the others to sweatdrop.

Naruto clears his throat "Okay now that Kakashi-niisan is here I can continue. On my way to find Tsunade-kaachan I stopped at a hotel for the night. A little after I arrive there was a knock on the two and when I opened it the three people were standing there wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them…actually the cloaks looked pretty badass now that I think of it" he says causing the others to sweatdrop at his thinking that the cloaks were badass.

Naruto chuckles a bit before continuing "I questioned if they were from Akatsuki since they matched the description that Pervy Sage gave me" he says causing the group to snicker while Jiraiya sulks at the lack of respect. Naruto then continues where he left off "They confirmed that they were a part of Akatsuki and introducd themselves as Nagato, Konan, and "Tobi"" he says shocking Jiraiya.

Jiraiya's eyes widen hearing this "Wait did Nagato have red hair and Konan have blue hair with an origami flower in her hair?" he asks hoping to confirm his thoughts.

Naruto nods "Yes they did why; do you know them?" he asks.

Jiraiya nods "Yes they are two of the three orphans I came across during the Second Shinobi War after the fight against Hanzo the Salamander. After meeting them I ended up teaching them a few shinobi skills but was forced to leave them behind due to the war and not being able to bring them back with me when I had to return to Konoha. After the war I searched for them but was informed that they had died fighting Hanzo" he says clenching his fists in anger.

Naruot raises an eyebrow hearing this "Well they are most certainly alive I can assure you of that. Now they told me that their organizations goal is to bring peace to the Elemental Nations but seeing how that has already been achieved they wanted to meet me since I was the one who essentially achieved that. I invited them in an we had drinks while I began telling them my story and also revealed that I knew the real identity of the one called "Tobi" who is in fact Obito Uchiha" he say narrowing his eyes for a moment remembering that Obito was the one who took his chance at a happy life with his parents away from him before taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Kakashi nearly faints hearing this "Impossible I saw Obito die with my own eyes during the Third Shinobi War, he was crushed under a ton of boulders" he says not believing what he is hearing.

Naruto shakes his head "From what he told me he was rescued by Madara Uchiha who had apparently survived his final fight with Hashirama Senju by using a forbidden technique of his Sharingan" he says causing Hiruzen to drop his pipe and Onoki to pale since they are the only ones old enough to remember what Madara was like when they were younger.

Naruto sighs before continuing "After being saved by Madara, Obito was subjected to intense torture via the Mangekyo Sharingans Tsukiyomi. During this time Madara also used White Zetsu which are a strange type of clone thing to heal Obito's injuries and reconstruct his entire right side since it was crushed by the boulders. Over time Obito's view on reality started to become shattered" he says causing Kakashi to clench his fists in rage at the thought of his friend being tortured like that.

Naruto then sighs once more before he continues "It was also at this time that Rin Nohara who was Kakashi and Obito's female teammate and the girl that Obito loved was captured by Kiri Anbu and had the Sanbi sealed in her so that she could enter Konoha and would explode thereby destroying or crippling the village" he says causing everyone's eyes to widen.

Kakashi gulps hearing this "Naruto how do you know that?" he asks trying to figure out how he would know.

Naruto chuckles "I was trained by the ghost of my father remember?" he says causing Kakashi's eye to widen before he facepalms. Naruto chuckles again before continuing "Obito had also found out about this due to Madara using some of the Zetsu clones as spies. He then rushed off to save Rin but when he got there he saw her impaled through the heart by your Chidori Kakashi" he says causing Kakashi to lower his head.

Naruto puts his hand on Kakashi to comfort him causing Kakashi to smile in thanks and gesture for him to continue "After seeing this he awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan and slaughtered all of the Kiri Anbu present. It was also this event that snapped his hold on reality and broke his mind. After a few years he eventually formed Akatsuki along with Nagato and Konan and began planning to bring peace to the Elemental Naitons by capturing all of the Bijuu and sealing them in a statue that is the lifeless husk of the Juubi that the Sage of Six Paths defeated and then become the Jinchuriki of the Juubi and cast the entire world into an endless genjutsu thereby brining peace in his own sick way as Madara had told him before he died" he says shocking the group.

Everyoen is speechless by what they are hearing and what Madara was planning before they turn their attention back to Naruto as he continues "He attempted to start his plan by capturing the strongest of the Bijuu and also take revenge on the village that betrayed him" he says shocking the group once more and nearly causing Kakashi to have a heart attack as he falls to his knees.

Hiruzen shakes hearing this "You mean that.." he begins before Naruto cuts him off "Obito Uchiha is the one behind the Kyuubi attack and the death of not only everyone who died that night but also my parents" he says lowering his head.

Kakashi hearing this begins to have a mental breakdown. The person he thought of as his best friend and brother in all but blood is not only alive after all this time, but he is also the one behind the Kyuubi attack and the death of his sensei who Kakashi saw as a older brother or even father, and his sensei's wife who he saw as an older sister.

Naruto sees Kakashi begin to break down and decides to intervene by using the force to calm him down and have Kakashi focus in him "Kakashi just breathe…Let me finish my story before you breakdown" he says calming Kakashi down "Now we all know what happened that night so I won't go into details. After that night Obito returned to Amegakure where Nagato and Konan were they continued planning" he says getting nods.

Naruto cracks a knot in his neck before continuing "Now after I revealed that I knew his identity I began to tell them of the upcoming war and that was the reason why the Five Great Villages have allied together they decided that to uphold the peace that has finally been achieved that Amegakure and Akatuski would join the fight with us when the war starts" he says once more leaving the group speechless.

Kakahsi then realizes something "Wait what about Obito?" he asks wondering what his lost friend is going to do.

Naruto smiles hearing this "After I told Obito about the tale of Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker and all the horrible things he did before only to redeem himself and join his late wife when he died; Obito decided to fight by our side in the war in hopes of making up for all the horrible things he has done thereby redeeming himself so that when he dies he can join Rin" he says causing Kakashi to smile slightly that his friend still has some good in him and is willing to redeem himself or all that he has done.

Kakashi nods before turning to the Hokage "Hokage-sama if there is nothing else I am needed for I would like to leave in order to reflect on all I have heard here" he says getting a nod from Hiruzen before he leaves.

The Sandaime then looks back at Naruto "Well Naruto it seems you have had quite the trip" he says getting a chuckle from everyone.

Naruto smiles "Well what can I say? It seems that whenever I go on missions things always get more complicated" he says getting another series of laughs. Naruto then turns serious "I also want everyone to know that when the "_New Hope" _finishes dropping Luke-niisan and the others off it will be returning and taking up orbit above the planet for the time being" he says getting nods from the others.

Hiruzen thinks for a minute "I imagine that supplies, weapons, and troops will be returning with it?" he asks.

Naruto nods "Yes it will be returning with Shield generators for each village, along with laser cannons to be mounted on the walls of each village. Planetary defense weapons such as Ion-Cannons and Turbo-laser towers will also be among the things coming with it. Armored vehicles and Anti-vehicle laser cannons will be included along with engineers and technicians to not only maintain them but also teach our forces how to use them. As for actual forces it will be returning with a dozen bomber squadrons including Gold Squadron; and a dozen fighter squadrons consisting of X-Wings, B-Wings, and A-Wings. Among the fighter squadrons that will be stationed here are Wraith Squadron and Dagger Squadron" he says listing off the forces that will be returning with the "_New Hope"_.

Everyone is speechless by what Naruto had just told them until Jiraiya finally breaks the silence by summing up everyone's thoughts "Holy Shit!" he says snapping everyone out of their stupor.

Naruto laughs hearing this "Well we need to be ready for when the war starts and the hope is that we can hold out long enough for our allies to get here and help us either push the enemy back or the more likely case help us get as many people off world as possible before we have to retreat" he says somberly.

Raza's eyes widen hearing this "Wait you think that we will have to abandon our homes and retreat when the enemy arrives!" he says shocked by what he is hearing.

Naruto nods "Yes I do; we have no idea the size of our enemies' fleet, the number of ground forces they have available, and we know absolutely nothing about the capabilities of their weapons, fleet, or themselves. It has never been my intention for us to not only stop the enemy but also defeat them in the first battle. My plan is to buy enough time to get as many non-combatants off-world to safety as possible while we fight and learn the capabilities of the enemy. After we do this we will fall back to New Republic space and regroup with their forces delivering everything we have learned to them so that we can go from there" he says explaining his plan.

Onoki rubs his beard hearing this "As much as I don't like this plan since we will be abandoning our home in order to fight another day, from a strategic and long-term point of view this is our best chance to defeat the enemy in the future" he says getting nods from the other Kages minus Raza.

Raza just shakes his head "But what about all of our jutsu, techniques, and history we would be throwing it all away or worse giving it to the enemy!" he protests.

Naruto shakes his head hearing this "That is why we will begin sealing up all copies of our jutsu, techniques and history that way they are not lost especially in the event that we are unable to return to our planet" he says grimly.

Mei raises an eyebrow hearing this "What do you mean by that Naruto-kun?" she asks curiously.

Naruto sighs "There is a chance that the enemy may change our planets ecosystem to the point that it is toxic to us or worse they could destroy the planet itself like what the Empire did to Alderann to prevent us from ever reclaiming it" he says grimly as everyone pictures such a thing in their minds and pales.

Hiruzen then realizes something "By kami we don't even know when the enemy will appear!" he says causing the others in the room minus Naruto to gasp.

Naruto shakes his head once again "Actually we will because when I first returned I launched a series of probes that will send a message to me when they spot the enemy coming and give an estimate on the number of their forces. They will also give us a timetable on when they will arrive due to how far I spaced each probe from the others" he says causing everyone to sigh in relief. Naruto then thinks of something "I have been meaning to ask but what is the status of my fellow Jinchuriki on how much of their Bijuu's power they can handle?" he asks.

Ay is the first to respond "Both my brother Bee the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi and my adoptive daughter Yugito are able to able all of their Bijuu's power and work together with their Bijuu's" he says proudly.

Mei sighs "Utakata the Jinchuriki of the Six-Tails is the same…however we just recently resealed the Sanbi after it reformed due to the death of Yagura which means the new host can't handle any of it's power yet" she says sadly.

Onoki runs his hand through his beard "Both Han and Roshi the Jinchuriki's of the Yonbi and Gobi respectively are able to fully handle their Bijuu's power and work in tandem with them" he says woth a smile.

Raza sighs "Gaara is able to handle about half of the Ichibi's power, however Shukaku refuses to work with him at all" he says sadly.

Naruto rubs his chin in thought "What about the Nanabi and its host?" he asks curious as to why they left that out.

Hiruzen sighs "The Nanabi's Jinchuriki is a girl named Fuu from Takigakure and we currently don't know about her capabilities yet because we are still waiting for Taki to respond to the alliance" he responds tiredly.

Naruto shakes his head hearing this "I guess I will have to make a trip to Taki sometime soon. However for now we need to get each of the Jinchuriki to be able to use all of their Bijuu's power and work with their Bijuu because I have a feeling they are going to play a significant role in the coming war. That is why I propose that those who can't fully use their Bijuu's power or don't work with their Bijuu be taught how to by those that can and do" he says getting nods from the others.

Naruto then smiles and turns to Tsunade "Now that the meeting is down how about I show you to my house where you will be staying until your sworn in as Hokage" he says getting a nod from Tsunade and Shizune before he walks over to them and gestures to Mei who then walks over and places a hand on his shoulder before Naruto uses I.T. to transport them all to his house.

When they reapper at Naruto's house Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton nearly lose their lunch before Naruto opens the door and leads them in "Girls I'm back!" he yells before they hear the sound of footsteps and Naruto is suddenly bombarded by a series of hugs.

Hinata buries her headin his chest smiling "Naruto-kun! Your back!" she yells happily as he pats her head.

Aayla has her arms wrapped around his left arm "Welcome back Naruto-kun I take it the mission was a success" she says with a smile.

Anko wraps her arms around Naruto's right arm "Welcome back foxy I missed by cuddly pillow" she says licking her lips seductively.

Karin wraps her arms around Naruto's waist "Welcome back Narut-kun!" she says happily.

Naruto smiles happily "Hey girls I missed all of you" he says before kissing each of their foreheads before he gulps sensing a lot of killing intent being aimed at him and turns his head to see Tsunade smiling sweetly with a miasma of death surrounding her.

Tsunade's eyes twitches seeing all of the girls hugging Naruto "Naruto would you mind explaining wha tall of this is?" she says a little to calmly for his taste.

Naruto gulps again "Well this is Hinata-chan, Anko-chan, Aayla-chan, and Karin-chan…and they are my girlfriends, along with Mei-chan" he says praying to the fore that she doesn't kill him.

Tsunade just continues to glare at him before sighing "You know what I am too tired to deal with this right now so I am going to bed…" she says causing Naruto sigh in relief only to gulp when he feels more killing intent directed at him "However that doesn't mean this discussion is over young man" she sasy before she goes to one of the free rooms and shuts the door presumably to go to sleep.

Naruto looks at the girls and chuckles "Well it looks like we dodged a bullet there huh?" says only to flinch when he hears Tsunade yell "NO YOU HAVEN'T I AM JUST TO TIRED TO DEAL WITH IT AT THE MOMENT BRAT!" from within her room causing everyone to gulp in fear before they go back to whatever they were doing and praying that Tsunade doesn't castrate Naruto when she wakes up.

**End Chapter 13**


End file.
